Nobody to Protect
by ECairey
Summary: After Sesshoumaru begins to think about his father's last words to him, he slowly begins to find himself following in his footsteps. He falls in love with a human, and when a curse unravels, he must make the same choice his father once did, years ago.
1. Someday

::Authors note::

OK a couple things before I start.

1- this is not exacly the inuyasha plot that everyone is familiar of, but thats why its called FANFIC!!

2-

means its a flashback.

means we are going to a different scene

"..." talking

'...' thoughts

() means there is a little note thingy at the bottom that explains it better that wouldnt be right in the story

DISCLAIMER!!! I do NOT own Inuyasha.

Nobody to Protect Chapter 1- Someday...

Sesshoumaru looked up into the sky, he didn't understand his father that night. Sesshoumaru was a full-blooded killing machine. A demon by nature.

'Demons have no hearts!' He thought to himself as he continued to walk deep within the mountains.

'How could he have died by saving a... A HUMAN! Then belived that one day I would find someone to love and protect, it's simply impossible for me. I can't fall in love with anyone. I was born to kill, not love...' He continued to think to himself.

"Look! Lord Sesshoumaru! It's a village!" Rin shouted, interrupting Sesshoumaru's thoughts.

"It's a burnt village Rin! nobody is there!!" Jaken shouted.

Sesshoumaru was suddenly caught of subject by the smell of human flesh, still alive, and strangly familiar.

"No Jaken, there is someone in there, and it's someone we know." He said in a low tone. He continued to walk, anxcious to know who was lurking about, in that abanded town.

He stopped and immediatly knew who it was, whos scent that was.

"It's the Demon Slayer." He said aloud.

"Really Lord? Well shall we kill her? or let her live a while longer?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a while.

"Jaken and Rin, stay at the gate while I go in, And only come when I say you can, understood?"

"Eh... Yes my lord" they both said uneasy.

Jaken and Rin, wondering what was on Sesshoumaru's mind, followed behind. Concerned.They still continued to walk tword that strange site.

Sango was cleaning up her home village. Naraku was killed and all of them went thier seperate ways. Inuyasha was wandering around, Miroku started an old Holy Church, and Kagome went to go start University. Sango was still searching for her brother, but in the mean time decided to start another demon slaying tribe. She was a teacher and the only place she could think of to teach was in her old village, so she went to work to straighten it up."

All of the sudden, a circular necklace with crystals around it fall from her neck. She remembered who gave it to her and why.

Kikyou.

"Tell me Demon Slayer, is your only wish to kill Naraku and rejoin with your family once again?"

..."Yes.. yes it is"

Kikyou smiled, she reached into her miko cloak and pulled out a chain.

"Then you will be needing this" she said, slyly as she threw it to Sango. She grabbed it and stared at it, it had 50 little crystals around this red, blue, and purple crystal with a black pearl inside of it.

"What is this?"

"That! is a life necklace. all those crystals in there represent a life you can resurect. After those are no longer in place, you have to give up a soul of someone who is most dear to you to gain back 50 more crystals. If you wish to ressurect that person with the 50 crystals you have after giving them up, they forget you entirely. But once those 50 are up, and you used one of those to bring them back, it will be normal twords you." ()

"This small thing has that kind of power"

"Yes it does, some say it is more powerful than the shikon jewel itself, only a true miko can use its power."

"Then how can I use it? I'm nothing mere than a Demon slayer, I posess no sacred power."

Kikyou smiled

"Was it not your village that put the shikon jewel in my favor?"

"Yes, but what does that change?"

"I shall return the favor, and make you a miko, and you shall be more powerful than any other!" She threw Sango a bag that started to glow, Sango knew immediatly what it was.

The Sikon Jewel.

"Why do you, Darkest of all people, wish to help me?"

Kikyou laughed and turned around and started walking.

"... I haven't ever seen anyone, mortal nor demon, that has suffered as much as you and can still be stronger than an ordanary man. You have proven to everyone you have power, and i know that with these jewels, you shall protect them with every part of your being, and become very powerful, and i will finally be aloud to rest in peace."

"Kikyou... wait!"

"You have someone to protect.. that will one day protect you to return the favor, you will fall in love, and never will admit it because you are too diffrent. and if I give you this power, that makes you alike by power. There will be some hope then."

"Why try to make me and this person fall in love?"

"..because of his father"

Sango looked up, wondering. Then she just left with the two necklaces in her kimono.

Sango still had no idea what Kikyou ment, but she put the necklace away and continued to get back to work. She looked at the gate and saw him, a figure with white, long hair in celestial robes.

Sesshoumaru.

::Author's note::

Here is the star from the kikyou/sango convo

It's a chain thing

GRAPH 1

----------------------------

50 crystals gone

Give up a soul

50 more crystals

Ressurt the person above

he no longer knows who you are

GRAPH 2

---------------------------

50 crystals gone

Give up a soul

50 more crystals

Use them up without using the person above

50 crystals gone

Give up a soul

50 more crystals

Ressurect the first person whos soul you gave up (russerect the second 1, see graph 1


	2. I Know Why

::Author's Note::

the first chapter was diffrent I know, hehehe. well here ya go By the way on the review of my last thing. Thanks for the advise! I'm really new to the writing bussiness and I know i'm not the good but it gives me something to do. and the chart really has nothing to do with the story it was just tryin to explain things better. Thanks though!!

DISCLAIMER!!

LAST TIME ON NOBODY TO PROTECT:

Sango still had no idea what Kikyou ment, but she put the necklace away and continued to get back to work. She looked at the gate and saw him, a figure with white, long hair in celestial robes.

Sesshoumaru.

Nobody to Protect chapter 2- I know why...

Sango looked at him in a grim way.

"What brings you here... Sesshoumaru?" she asked

"I should ask you the same question human!"

"This is... WAS my home village.. and you?"

Sesshoumaru walked twords her so nither Jaken nor Rin could here.

"Actully I was looking for my stupid idioctic brother, or one of his friends to tell me where he is..." He looked at Sango as if for her to answer him without asking.

"Well keep looking, since Naraku's death I haven't spoken to Inuyasha nor the others. Now you can be on your way"

Sesshoumaru turned around and started to walk, then stopped and turned back around

"I've been wondering, how is it that you made the final blow on Naraku with little effort and it still killed such a opponet..?"

Sango blinked a couple times trying to remember that night when Naraku died:

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU NARAKU!!!!!!!!!"

Sango threw her boomerang at Naraku and he vansihed forever.

"Uhhhhhhh... My Bussiness not yours and would most certainly not like to share it, expessially with somebody that I barely know..." Sango replied to him.

Silence.

"I know exacly what you used to kill him human..."

Sango looked at him in shock.

"Don't worry I don't plan to steal it, it is really non of my concern. I have strength, and that's all I would like." he added.

Sango looked down at his two swords. Tokjein- the perfect weapon for him, and the Tenseiga- used to bring the dead back to life.

"I suposse your wondering why i carry Tensaiga."

"No I know exacly why you carry it, it is you who dosen't know.."

"Oh, then tell me human!"

Sango smiled and spoke gently:

"As my memory serves, your father, Inu-no-Taisho, had 3 swords, Tessaiga, Tensaiga, and So'unga. Inuyasha was givin Tessaiga, much to your dismay, and you were givin Tensaiga. So'unga was guarded by its sheaf, Saya, I belive that was his name. Anyway, Inuyasha was givin Tessaiga so that he could learn to accept the part of him that was human. Tessaiga only transforms when a demon, or half demon, wants to protect a human correct?"

"Yes"

"Well, since you have no desire to protect humans, or anyone for that matter, maybe he thought that the only way for the sword to go was with Inuyasha. My prediction is that your father wanted Inuyasha, most of all, to accept that fact that his mother was human, and have him show concern for any such human. You, however, would never find that strength Sesshoumaru, you are full demon, which means you don't wish to protect anyone. Your father wanted you to gain a kind heart, which is why he left you with a sword that relives the dead. I'm sure you father wouldn't want two sons that hate each other because one recived the great sword, and one did not..."

"This sword is useless, It is ovious that my father had choosen favorites"

"Sesshoumaru, it isn't that useless, it only is if you let it be so. Rin, what if she was found dead one day, like when you first found her. The sword proved useful then didn't it Sesshoumaru? Someday you will find someone that you will fall in love with, that is why your father left you that sword. You are just like him and he knows it.. he knew that you couldn't go on in life alone..."

"I have so far, why not any more?"

"Because everyone was created to be with someone, and no you haven't been alone. You have the toad creature, and Rin right next to you, looking up to you, because i know that long ago you saved both of them. Deep within you couldn't leave them there, wherever they were you couldn't leave them... so you did the right thing, just as your father knew you would, which is why that sword was givin to you... Sesshoumaru.."

"You know nothing about my father's life!!"

Sango looked at him in disapointment, she knew that he loved his father, she knew that he had a soul that was lost in the darkness, and that all he needed was a little light to guide him.

"I know more than you think...but there I explained to you why you have the sword and now you may be on your way..."

Sesshoumaru stared at her as she picked up the pile of wood and turned around to bring it back into a small hut. Sesshoumaru didn't leave, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Sango walked out of the hut and seen him still standing there, her annoance was getting greater, and she knew that he wanted something. For why would a full blooded killer-by-heart be talking to the one being he dispises most,--- a human, who is his brothers compainion.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Why! why have you been traveling with Inuyasha, when all you do is leave him behind when Naraku is no longer your problem..?"

Sango stared at him, she didn't know how to answer that question. She didn't know how to talk to him. She had never done it before.. so why now? Her eyes moved to the ground. She was ready to answer, no matter how bad she hated to talk about it, she was going to...

"As I said before, this was my home village. I was rasied in the big shrine over there, with my brother by my father. I was rasied as a demon slayer, as was my brother. One night we went to exterminate a spider demon. Little did we know the lord of that castle was possesed, he took control of my brother and made him kill everyone... my father and fellow villagers. Everyone, except me. Once I relized what was going on, I was distracted in the urge to kill the lord. He commanded his guard to kill me and Kohaku. Before they could, Kohaku's weapon was in my back. Then he was shot by arrows, soon followed by me. I was the only one that survied. The Lord's son took me in after his father was killed my him, and little did I know it was Naraku in disquise. I overheard him talking to a demon-puppet about my village being Inailated by a half-demon named Inuyasha. Consumed by my anger I vowed to kill him. Inuyasha informed me what was going on and soon after I found myself traveling with him. Then after I also discovered Naraku was controling my brother to give me a weakness, so as I killed him, I knew that it was all for Kohaku, but in result of killing Naraku, Kohaku died as well because we had to remove the jewel shard from him back. I hated Inuyasha for that which is why I left him and the group and apparently Miroku, Kagome and Shippou did the same thing as I, and now here I am trying to repare this village."

Sesshoumaru looked upon the ground. Never before did he hear such a tragic story. He suddenly felt himself feeling sorry for the human. She had no family left, her father and brother were both dead. She was all alone.

"What about your mother?"

"Oh, she died in a fire right after Kohaku was born. She always wanted me to be just like her when I was little. The day of the fire I went in after her, but I was knocked unconcious by a falling board and somehow, I didn't die."

She lied. Sango knew exacly why she didn't die that night, but It wasn't something she wanted to repeat. Very few people know about it, only her father, Kohaku, Her mother, and She suspected Kikyou, due to the fact of giving her the Sacred Jewel.

"Can you please leave now, I want to be alone." she said.

Sesshoumaru turned around and started to walk

"We will cross paths again...Sango."

She looked up in shock and watched him leave the village. Rin and Jaken in pursuit. She took the jewel from her pocket and put in around her neck

"...I can't use this thing just now...not at this time.. not when I think Naraku isn't fully dead.."

Tears stremed down her face as she remembered her mother's last word to her..

"Sango, don't be afraid of yourself , Be afraid of the outcome."

What did she mean?? Why would she say that to her instead of a simple "I love you!!" Worst of all Naraku may not be dead. She was compleatly alone. She knew it too. Everyone did.

She started to cry so bad the the dirt beneath her was now mud.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, how come you were talking to that meaningless human for so long" Jaken asked him.

"Shut up Jaken, I simply asked her questions about Inuyasha. thats all"

"Well she sure was pretty! Lord Sesshoumaru, I think you should marry her oneday!!!" Rin said gleefully.

"Silence Rin!! Why would the good Lord marry a human when the very being of him hates his father for doing the exact same thing!! I mean even though him and his father are quite alike dosen't mean that..."

Sesshoumaru cut him off.

'Yes she was very pretty, but I refuse to let my heart be touched by a human!' he thought.

Right. Wrong. He was touched by her. He knew it and he hated it.

'We are both alike, Both alone, with no meaning in the world, compleatly useless.

"Someday you will find someone that you will fall in love with, that is why your father left you that sword. You are just like him and he knows it.. he knew that you couldn't go on in life alone..." He remembered her saying those word to him.

'NO!!, I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME!!'

Suddenly he found himself stopping and sencing a familiar scent.

Could It be?

No.

It is!

...Naraku!


	3. In Your Eyes

Chapter 3- In Your Eyes...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru ran back to the villiage. Naraku was still alive.. he knew it!! He had to tell the human. He knew that also.

Once he got to the gate he ran up to her. He could see that she rolled her eyes as soon as she saw him.

"Why am I not surprised? What is it now? You want me to babysit or something?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes filled with hate and disgust.

"Well I came to tell you that Naraku scent is all over the outside of this villiage. About a mile down the hill."

Sango dropped her pile of wood and stared at him in horror. How could Naraku show up so fast. She had suspected that he was still alive, but it wasn't like Naraku to show up just like that. Then she felt wind come up above the village, it wasn't Naraku however, It was Kagura and Kanna. They were still alive which means Naraku had to either be alive, or is wounded. She reached into her pocket and grabbed the Shikon Jewel. She managed to make a barrier around the village but it wasn't strong enough to keep Kagura out.

Kagura swooped down right between Sesshoumaru and Sango. She leaned her head up and smiled grimly at Sango, who didn't flinch.

"I see you are not surprised to see me demon slayer."

Sango rufused to let herself show fear twords Kagura. She didn't avert her eyes off of her face. She smirked and shut her eyes, but only for a moment.

"I suspeccted Naraku was still alive. It didn't take much to kill him so I figured he was probably just toying with me once again." Sango said as the smirk on her face appeared once again.

But this time Kagura also smirked. But this was more of a clever smirk. One that had told Sango that her intentions were wrong.

"You're wrong, demon-slayer. Naraku's dead. But he can regain his whole body, stength and much more between. So if I were you, I would start training and get your pothetic little group together once again. Because once Naraku's recovered. You're going to be his first target."

Sango still didn't avert her eyes. But her expression **did** change. She now had a worried expression on her face, but also one that told Kagura that she wasn't scared of Naraku. That she was going to kill him this one time.

"Why are you here Kagura. Did your pothetic master send you?"

Kagura finally looked away, but Sango didn't.

"I didn't come to threaten you. I simply came to warn you."

Sango's expression changed to concerened upon hearing Kagura's words.

"You know very well that Naraku makes me sick. I dispise him greatly. He gave me this body without a free soul. I'm nothing to him but a slave. I came here to let you know he will be alive once again. For how long it will take, It is unknown to me. I simply told you now because I knew you, of all people, would take action. You defeated Naraku the first time. But it simply wasn't enough to compleatly destroy him. But I know you have more power inside of you because of that thing inside of your pocket."

Sango's expression changed once again. This time it was shocked.

"I know what you possess slayer! And if I wanted to I would steal it from you right now. And I won't hold back on you. Either way, once Naraku discovers you have the Shikon Jewel in your possestion. He will order me to steal it! Which is why I came to warn you to get stronger! WITHOUT the Shikon jewel!"

"You won't take anything from me Kagura.. NOT today.. NOT ever!!!" Sango said as she got ready to strike Kagura with her sword.

Kagura caught glimpse of Sango in the corner of her eye and looked back on her.

"I have a job for you demon slayer, do you accept or reject this offer?"

"Name the terms and you shall get my answer!'

Kagura smiled.

"You must kill Naraku, with your own hands! Use the jewel if you wish. But when you do you will make a free woman. Along with Kanna if she wishes. And if you decline. I will simply take the jewel for Naraku myself and see if I can wager him into a free soul."

Sango still didn't take her eyes of Kagura. Sesshoumaru, who was quit this whole time, started to walk twords them as if getting ready to strike. Kagura opened her fan and hit Sesshoumaru with flashs of light coming from the fan. He jumped up and dodged them all.

"Ahh.. Sesshoumaru. I didn't see you there. Your so quit today.. But it seems that you are trying to protect this human in front of me.. are you not?" Kagura said snobbishly.

Sesshoumaru gasped as he remembered his father's words

"Have you someone to protect Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru moved out of striking pose and continued to stand normally.

"Well slayer.. Do you accept nor reject my offer?"

Sango glared at Kagura.

"I reject those terms!"

Kagura rolled her eyes and got in striking pose also.

"Very well, so be it!"

Kagura jumped up into the sky and opened her fan once again.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

Sango jumped up and avoided the attack and came up eye level, but about 8 feet away from Kagura. She swung her sword twords Kagura and when she hit the ground, she did a summer salt twords the dojo shrine. She ran in, and grabbed her boomerang as fast as she could and ran back out. She tried to indenify where Kagura was but she was too late. By the time Sango relized Kagura was on the roof. She jumped down and started to attack her with Sango's sword.

Sango threw her boomerang into the ground about 13 feet from where her and Kagura were. She reveled her hidden dagger up her sleave and cut Kagura in the face many times.

"I should've known you would never be caught unprepared slayer"

Sango smirked and cut her in her arm bad enough to were the bottom half of her sleave was compleatly soaked in blood. Kagura went flying onto the floor and held her arm tightly. Sango as well jumped to the ground and started to walk twords her.

"Are you trying to convince me to follow your orders? Did you really think that by coming here you would be able to make an ali? Kagura.. you are not a slave of Naraku... You **ARE** Naraku. You cannot be freed from the creature whos very soul made you. It's simply not possible.. So I reject your offer."

Kagura looked up at Sango.

"All I want.. in this entire world.. is to be free...Why can't you show me any more mercy than what you have showed all the other people out there?"

Sango looked down into Kagura's eyes and walked twords her and leaned down in front of her.

"Because they were not created by the man that I hate the most."

Kagura didn't look up by Sango. She saw her stand up and continue to walk the other direction.

"Please Slayer! I beg of you!! Help me!!!" Kagura said as she turned her face twords Sango.

Sango turned around.

"Name one good reason that I should show you mercy.."

Kagura looked back at Sesshoumaru, who was looking back and forth between Kagura and Sango. Then she looked donw into the ground.

"I can't... But all I can say is that every person in this world deserves some mercy... I have not shown you that.. Which means you shouldn't show it to me in return. But I know you can... You have that kind of power. You can do this! All I can do to convince you is beg with all of my heart that you will believe me.. I will not betray you!"

Sango looked down at Kagura in dismay.

"Now you tell me one way that it is impossible to help me, dispite your diffrences with Naraku!" Kagura shouted at her.

Sango finally closed her eyes and averted them away from Kagura and looked into the sky.

"Because you flinch..."

Kagura looked puzzled at Sango. But Sesshoumaru knew Sango's point. All he did was shut his eyes and shake his head.

"H..Huh?"

Sango looked down at Kagura and walked twords her in a dangerous way.

"The whole time you were here. Every time you thought as me as a threat to you.. You flinched, looked away, or you showed fear inside of your eyes. That proves that no matter what I do to you, you will always be a flincher because you fear me."

Kagura looked even more puzzled.

"All you will do If I help you is betray me. You will also flinch at Naraku, and you know that once he finds out that I am helping you, he will confront you, and you will be forced to make a deal with him to kill me, betray me, or anything. You fear for your life and that.. Is the biggest weakness of all Kagura. Which is why I can't help you.. It is just simply non- negotionable"

"What if I give you my word...?"

Sango shook her head.

"You just don't get it.. your word is no good here.. You gave your word to Naraku to follow him under any cost.. and you went against that.. What makes me any diffrent?"

Kagura shut her eyes and stood up.

"I don't know..."

Sango rolled her eyes and looked away. She walked twords Sesshoumaru and stopped.

"What's so wrong with somebody who is just scared for thier life? All it proves is that you value yourself more than anything."

Sango forced her body twords Kagura.

"No! That's where you, Kagura, are wrong!" A familiar voice said from behind Sango. It was Sesshoumaru, and his startlement had caused Sango's attention twords his words.

"A true fighter isn't scared of life nor death. If death is the path you are on, then you must accept it.. same with life. Even if you have nothing left, no matter what you will go on and do what you were ment to do."

Sango smiled upon hearing this, but Kagura just frowned. She knew what the demon said was true, she just didn't want to belive it because she feared Naraku more than anything.

Sango's eyes went to Kagura and she rolled them.

"I don't know why i'm doing this, but I will try to help you.." Sango said in defeat.

Kagura, surprised, smiled in delight.

"Slayer... Thank you...We will cross paths again.. I hope"

"Yea whatever.. now you can be on your way"

Kagura nodded and lept up into the air onto her fan, and flew away. Sango and Sesshoumaru watched as she dissapeared. Sesshoumaru turned to Sango, puzzled.

"Why am I not surprised you showed weakness to her? That's all you humans ever do."

Sango glared at him and walked away.

"I don't trust her, but like you said... whatever this leads me too... I must accept it. It's not like I have anything else to loose. Nothing except my life anyway."

Sesshoumaru stared in admirement. He nodded and turned around to leave.

"I have no use to spend my precious time being here any longer... If you see my brother... tell him to get his coward self out of hiding and face me."

Sango stared as Sesshoumaru walked out of the village, leaving her alone once again.

"I will do so, in time..." She whispered to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sesshoumaru walked down the mountain once again, he thought of everything Sango told him. He envied her.. And he didn't know why.

'Why is it that I envy you? Why is it that whenever you speak those wise words to me I just want to say the same things, but actully mean them. Why is it that you, a human, can touch my heart in a way not even my own mother could?...Why?' He thought to himself as he dissapeared down the mountain, with Jaken and Rin in pursuit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't have a choice"

"I need the others"

"I must find them"

"Warn them"

"...I need..."

Sango looked into the sky under the stars.

"I need thier help!!!"

Sango turned around and walked into the dojo.

"I'm coming after you once again"

She grapped her boomerage and awoke Kirara. She got on her transformed cat demon, and became camoflagued with the stars.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::Author's Note::

THANK YOU!!! Thanks to all of you reviewers!!! I already have a good motive to were this story will lead!! I hope you will love it even more after a while!! Thank you!!

I will update a chapter every 3 days... or I will try to... Promise


	4. Where To?

::Author's Note::

I decided about 20 minutes ago that I was gonna add a little more stuff into the story.. I will add a tiny bit of Sango/Miroku, Inu/Kikyou, Kag/Inu, Sango/Inu... ext. ext. I have a good idea on where it is going but i'm taking ideas to make all of you like the story even more.

Enjoy chapter 4: Holy Ghost.

-------------------------------------------------

Sango flew into the sky. She was debating on who she should go to confront first. Kagome? No, she couldn't even pass through the well. Well maybe now that wasn't quite so true. Sango started to fly twords the Bone Eaters Well and remembered thier last conversation the gang had together. It was herself, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou. It was so painful that day. Sango was over Kohaku's lifeless body. Conforting him as if it would bring him back, and take all the memories away.

Inuyasha had eyed Sango's actions after the fight with Naraku. Sango didn't even use the Shikon Jewel to kill him. She allowed Sesshoumaru to belive she did. She knew that if she had revlealed to anyone why she defeated Naraku so easily, they would call her weak, say that she let her emotions get in the way of her fighting. Something a true slayer would never do.

Sango's plan was to find Miroku, Shippou or Kagome, and hope that they would go confront Inuyasha. She didn't want to speak to him. After all, it was him that removed the jewel shard from Kohaku's back.

Sango's memory went back to that day. After Naraku's death.

Inuyasha had watched Sango move twords Kohaku, he was still alive, and breathing. Sango had knocked him out because he had almost gotten in the way of her attack. Inuyasha followed her over there and stood behind her. Sango examined Kohaku's body and felt his heart. It was beating rapidly.

"Sango, we have to remove the shard..." Inuyasha had said coldly.

Sango didn't say a word. She rufused to take her eyes of Kohaku.

"No.. Inuyasha you can't.. He's all I have... Please I beg of you spare him."

Inuyasha also rufused something. He rufused to show Sango any mercy what-so-ever.

"Sango... I need the jewel.. you know that."

"Yes! for you!! It's my brother!"

"I'm sorry Sango, I made my choice"

"No!!! You can't!! Please Inuyasha!!!"

Inuyasha looked at Sango's pleading face.

"Please!"

He showed no emotion.

"..Please!"

Still no emotion.

Sango broke down and tears fell from her eyes.

"...Please..."

He shut his eyes, but her face was still there in his mind.

"If you do this Inuyasha.. I will leave your group... I will never talk to any of you ever again."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her in discust. She wasn't kiding. But he didn't care.. He wanted that jewel shard. He pushed her away and she fell to the ground. He grabbed Kohaku and punched him in the stomach.

Sango gasped in horror and looked upon the innocent face of her brother. The face that was about to loose all life. The face that had been under so much and had gone through more than Sango ever had. Inuyasha was going to end the life that had charged that face. She gazed up slowly at Inuyasha who was looking down at her. He threw Kohaku down on the ground and took Tessaiga's point and put it where the jewel shard was.

"Kagome come over here!"

"Inuyasha No!!!!!" Sango cried as she stuggled to get up. Miroku had come over along with Kagome to see what Inuyasha was doing. Once he relized, he knew Inuyasha's intentions were right. He grabbed Sango and held her back as she tried to stop Inuyasha.

"Kagome where is the jewel shard in his back?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up at Sango and then back down to Kohaku. She pointed to were it was and shut her eyes.

Inuyasha took Tessaiga and stabbed it were it was, causing it to budge free. Kohaku was dead. Miroku let go of Sango and she dropped to her knees. She hung her head in shame.

Everyone was silent... Kagome stared up into the sky and sighed loud enough so that everyone could hear her. Inuyasha and Miroku looked up at her, puzzled. Sango kept her eyes pinned to the ground. Little did they all know, Koga and Sesshoumaru were watching them from seperate sections of the woods.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome started to tear up and she looked over at him.

"This is all going to change things isn't it?" She asked as she struggled to keep her breath.

Inuyasha and Miroku both gasped and Inuyasha's eyes went down to Sango. He was surprised not to see tears on the ground. But then again he wasn't, she had delt with that kind of pain before so it probably didn't hurt as bad.

"Yea... I think it is...I'm sorry Kagome but... We have to go our seperate ways now..." Miroku said wisely.

She nodded and walked twords Kaede's shrine. Miroku followed her. Inuyasha was still looking down at Sango.

"Sango.. I'm sorry.. but one day.. you will know why I did what I did." Inuyasha said as he walked away from her.

"...No... Because after this.. we will become nothing more than what we once were Inuyasha..." She said grimly. He stopped to hear this and then looked back once more. He noticed she was looking grimly at him as well. He turned back around and walked.

They all gathered there a couple minutes later to say thier goodbyes.

"Kagome.. are you ever going to come back and visit?" Shippou asked his friend as she gathered up her things once more.

"Maybe someday..." She replied. She was lieing, of corse. She knew that without the Shikon Jewel, she couldn't pass through the well anymore. This was really it. She hugged Miroku goodbye and same with Inuyasha.

She turned to Sango, and relized she wasn't exacly in the best mood still. She held out her arms, expecting Sango to hug her. But of corse, she didn't. Sango looked at Kagome like she was a compleate stranger.

"Sango! Tell Kagome goodbye!! **NOW!!!**" Inuyasha said forcivly to her.

Sango eyed him and turned back to Kagome..

"Goobye..." she said loudly. "traitor..." She said that very faint. But she heard her. Inuyasha growled and Miroku held him back.

"You can't expect her to forgive any of us at the moment. We all alowed her brother to die before her very eyes. She needs time to coup with it."

Inuyasha backed up and Kagome nodded. She knew Sango didn't mean what she said, or she thought she didn't anyway...

Kagome turned around and walked twords the well. She sat on the ledge and swooped down.

"Goodbye Everyone!" She yelled as she disapeared forever. Never to be seen my them again.. or so they all thought.

Inuyasha turned to Sango.

"You are just the stubborness person ever! Kagome was always your friend! Why did you just insult her when you knwo your never gonna see her again? If you want to be mad at someone.. be mad at me!!"

Sango shook her head and closed her eyes. She grabbed her sword and swung it to Inuyasha's face and cut it. It was a deep cut, so deep that blood immediatly started to pour out of it. He held it and looked at her in shock.

"Who said anything about being mad? I **HATE** all of you!!! Kagome was the one who told you were the shard was so she is just as to blame as the two of you!"

He voice was about to become very deadly before she saw the troubled kitsune on the ground hiding behind Miroku's leg. Sango immediatly felt bad about what she said. She leaned down and held out her hand to him.

"Even me Sango?"

She shook her head and smiled.

"Never..." She replied and he ran up to her and hugged her. Shippou had managed to show her confort.

"Well if you feel that way then just leave."

Sango stood up and stared upon Inuyasha's face.

"With dignity...You however, lost yours when Kikyou stepped on your face."

She turned around, knowing Inuyasha would strike her if she stayed and walked deep into the woods.

Inuyasha and Miroku were standing by each other watching her off.

"One day Inuyasha.. you will watch what you do and hopefully think it through... and now we are all gonna regret loosing her one day."

Inuyasha bowed his head in shame.

"I already do..."

Miroku looked shocked at him, but was silent for a moment.

"Is that why you didn't strike her when she made that comment, or when she cut you?" He asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No...I didn't strike her cause I deserved it...And she was right...I plan to gain it back though."

Miroku nodded also. "So I guess this is goodbye..."

Inuyasha shook his head once again. "No.. you only say goodbye to people you will never see again. This is only a bye..."

Miroku nodded and walked away from him and soon nobody but Inuyasha was at the Bone-Eater's well. They were split up..

"Goodbye Miroku..." Inuyasha said as he walked away also.

"Goobye..." Miroku said faintly as if he heard what Inuyasha said. He looked into the woods for Sango.

'I feel so guilty... I could've saved her brother and told her how I felt... But i didn't.. and now.. it's over" He said sadly as he disapeared also.

Sango's memory went to after that seperation. She had come into short contact with Sessoumaru after she had left them.

"Sesshoumaru..." She said quitly to herself as if in a trance. She relized what she was saying and she snapped herself back into the present..

'NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS... NO LOVE NO LOVE... NOT EVEN LIKE!!!' She told herself...

'He is kinda cute... NO!! BAD BAD BAD!!! MUST FOCUS ON GETTING THE OTHERS!!' she told herslef once again and she went back into thought.

"Oh, I can't go after Kagome... Not after what I said... Guess that leaves Inuyasha, Miroku or Shippou."

Shippou is to small to find.

Inuyasha... No way!

Guess that leaves one person left.

She started to sail of in Miroku's direction and after a couple hours. landed right in front of a shrine with a cross on the front of it.

She swallowed her pride and knocked on the door. Not knowing what termoil it would cause her in the future.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**REVIEW ANSWERS...**_

**_INUGIRL_**: Thanx for the sudgesstion... Actully I was kinda planning on makeing Miroku jealous anyway... but i don't know how jealous.. I will try my best to follow out your request as much as I can but I can't garentee anything... as for the San/Sess thing... I was planning on it to slowly evolve into a secret love realtionship and twords the end they decide to tell each other how they feel... I'm still debating on weather to make a sequel or not but I'm not soo sure... Thanx for your support!!

Also thanx to Nightfall2525, and HELEN for the positive review!! I'm glad you like it and hope you will like it even more..

I'm aware this wasn't a Sango/Sesshoumaru chapter.. but I got to get the gang back together somehow... I promise in the next chapter you will see a little romance blossom between them.. so don't hate me!!!

Thanx again!!


	5. Holy Ghost

::Author's Note::

As I promised in the last chapter.. I will make a little Sango/Sesshoumaru clip in this chapter... This is kinda short so I will make the next one extra long.

Chapter 5: Holy Ghost

-----------------------------------------------------

Sango opened the door to the church. She noticed there was a long hallway and at the end were two big doors. One was cracked open very slightly. She walked down the hall and noticed old scrolls on the wall. She read each one very carefully. They all had something to do with life lessons. One caught Sango's attention very suddenly.

"Friends make one strong, yet family makes one stronger."

Sango sighed upon reading this.

"Kohaku..." She said quietly. Suddenly she heard talking at the end of the hall. It was coming from two men. Miroku no doubt. Sango crept to the doors and peaked through the small crack. She seen him.. Miroku. And it was also Mushin, his master. They began to speak and Sango began to listen.

"Miroku when are you going to go search for her?" Mushin asked him.

Miroku didn't say anything, which kinda annoyed Sango.

"Miroku! I refuse to allow you to give me the silent treatment!! Answer me at once!!!" Mushin added. Miroku slowly turned his head twords Mushin. This made Sango have to hide behind the door.

"I don't know master! I just don't know if it's the best idea right now!" Miroku said sadly. "I allowed her brother to die right before her very eyes. She dosen't want to talk to any of us again. That I am certain" he added.

Sango was shocked. 'He's talking about.. me?' she thought to herself as she continued to listen.

"I thought you were falling in love with her?" Mushin asked.

"I am falling in love with her. I was planning on telling her but, like a fool, I let something so horrible happen... and it only makes the matter worse if she has already been through the same thing. And I gave her sympathy over it."

"If you knew it was only going to bring you both sorrow and discomfort... why did you do it in the first place?"

Miroku was silent for a minute.

"Because that one kid has caused her so much pain in the time we spent together than anyone normal recives in a lifetime. I had to end her sorrow... But I didn't relize till after I did it how much more it would cause.. I regret it more than anything else in this world... I lost the woman I loved and my dignity all in one action.. I have suffered enough... but I suposse it won't be fair untill I have suffered as much as she has."

Sango bowed her head and sat down on the floor with her head at her knees.

"He's right... He has to suffer as much as I had.. Him and Inuyasha did the most horrible thing anybody can to thier so called friend and conrad... Coming here and asking him for assistance would only put an end to his suffering.. and he's no were close to being done if he wants to feel what I feel... But I need somebody's help defeating Naraku..." Sango said very quietly.. Suddenly she gasped.. She had an idea.

Sango got up and stepped out of the doors to were Miroku and Mushin could see her. Miroku slowly looked up at her. He gasped as soon as he saw her face. His eyes widened and he dropped his hands to his side. His knees went weak also. Sango thought he looked very pothetic. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"If you want to feel what I felt Miroku.. Then the only thing I can do to help you is not forgive you and walk out of this place without a sorry bone in my body..." She commented as she turned and left the room. She ran to the exit doors and turned back to see Miroku in pursuit of her. She ran outside and jumped onto the roof. Sure enough, Miroku followed her outside.

"Sango!! Please wait!!! SANGO!!!!" He shouted to the wind as he reached the middle of his front yard. He relized Sango was gone and turned around in sorrow. Sango had decided to jump back down in front of him to say one last thing. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Sango.. I.."

"No! It's still my turn to speak Miroku!! So shut up!!!" She snapped. Miroku shut his mouth and shut his eyes.

"You and Inuyasha really hurt me! You may think you helped me but you didn't!! Now I can't feel anything more but hate.. If you truely want to feel all the pain i've felt... then you have a long ways to go. Don't follow me... I'm leaving you here... but I will come back one day..."

"Sango..."

"Goodbye Miroku.."

Sango walked past Miroku and didn't turn back. She walked on and on untill she disapeared, never to be seen again.

-----------------------------

'Well, that was a plesent visit' Sango thought to herself as she continues to search for the one person that might be able to help her.

Sesshoumaru.

'Ugh.. I can't believe i'm going to him for help.. he's selfish... and he hates humans.. why on earth would I ever think he would help me?"

"Good Question Human" A voice said from in front of her. Sango jumped upon hearing this and almost fell down. She looked at the owner of the voice. Sure enough, it was the victim of her search, Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru.. You scared me.." She hesitated to say.

"What do you want help with human?" He asked impatiently.

Sango blinked. Once, Twice... Then a serious look appeared on her face.

"Right!.. Sesshoumaru.. I have come to you with an offer..."

"Yes?"

"Let me join your company, and you can help me kill Naraku."

Sesshoumaru found it estranded not to laugh.

"What kind of offer is that Human?"

"Would you shut up and let me finish!!!" She snapped. "Let me join your company.. Help me kill Naraku.. And I will help you find Inuyasha... and give you tips on how to once and for all... destroy him"

Imediatly, Sesshoumaru's expression changed.

"Why would you help me kill my brother when he is your companion?"

Sango bowed her head. "Because he killed my brother... and no friend of mine betrays me like that and gets away with it."

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Right.. Well.. I should've known you wouldn't help me.. I guess it was just a silly thought." Sango said sadly. She walked around Sesshoumaru and started to walk back twords Miroku's place.

"Wait!" Sesshoumaru said as Sango turned her head in puzzlement. "I'm not finished speaking with you."

Sango blinked a couple times and turned around fully. Giving him her compleate attention.

"You want to know why I would help you?... Well I will tell you!!" Sesshoumaru said, smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------

::Author's Note::

HAHA!!! got you anxious don't I???? MUHAHAHAHA! ok.. i'll be nicer.. I will have the next chapter up tomorrow... Promise!...


	6. Friends and Foes

::Author's Note::

HAHA!! well, first off i kinda lied... in order to make the story longer I HAVE!!! to make this a short chapter but i will make it as long as I possbily can.

-------------------------------

Last Time:

"You want to know why I would help you?... Well I will tell you!!" _Sesshoumaru to Sango._

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Friends and Foes

---------------------------------------------

Sango stared at Sesshoumaru. She was utterly confused...'Why did he even consider this? Why is he going to tell me...WHAT is he going to tell me?' She asked herself as Sesshoumaru got ready to speak.

"Alright.. tell me!" She said aloud.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her and then his smile faded.

"Jaken... take Rin to go find water! NOW!" he said to his toady friend.

"But.. My lord.."

"NOW!"

Jaken, at the spot of being cut off, gasped slightly and turned around to leave with Rin.

Sesshoumaru's face went to Sango.

"Out with it Sesshoumaru!" She snapped.

He sighed.

"The reason I would help you is...I envy you greatly... Your barely scared of anything.. and you seem like the kind of person that dosen't let stupid human emotions get in the way of your fighting... your loyal to yourself, your path in life, and the fact that you have nothing else left... My idiotic brother brutaly murdered yours... your father and fellow villagers were brutaly murdered by your brother, as well as Naraku... and your mother died when you were very young... and yet, you still go on in life... You have almost the same soul as me only, you can feel stuff that I have always wanted to experiance... but forbid it because of the fact i'm a demon."

Sango looked gloomy down at the dirt.

"You can pain... I can't! No matter what horrible things happen to me I can not feel pain... Thats because I don't have a heart.. but after what you said to me in your village that day... I want to experiance whats its like to have pain among you..."

Sango hung her head and closed her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru.. to feel that.. you must fall in love with someone..." She replied.

"I know... and I don't plan to have that happen at all!! Which is why I envy you!! Which is why..."

Sango looked up at him in shock... she already knew what he was going to say even before he said it.

"I will help you kill Naraku..."

Sango smiled. She then found herself urging to hug him.. but she thought it would be extreamly wise not to... She chuckled a little bit.

"Your gonna help me because you envy me?! A HUMAN!?!?!"

He glared at her. "Shut up.. or I will change my mind!"

She chuckled once more and turned her body around.

"Then, you must know something about me Sesshoumaru... I'm not who you think I am... Everyone that has ever lived in that village has been murdered..."

Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"Your mother?"

Sango snapped at him. "LET ME FINISH DAMMIT!" He shut his mouth, and listened to her story.

"When my father was murdered, I did let emotions get in the way.. when I fought your brother.. I let angst get in the way. And when I fought Naraku... I allowed you to believe I used it, but I didn't use the Shikon Jewel, It was love that caused me to destroy him... my love for my brother..."

Sesshoumaru was silent..."Then I misjudged you but, you would never admit that... because you are greatly ashamed of it correct?"

Sango shook her head. "I regret letting something as useless as those two emotions take over, but I don't regret my actions for it."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Now what about you mother being murdered.. you said she died in a fire!"

Sango sighed..."I knew I couldn't keep this from everybody.. but I can't tell you just now what happened that night without reveling a life long secret about myself... First, we have to be friends.. or alys... not foes..."

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Then, welcome to my group! But as soon as we get along a little more, I will expect an answer!"

Sango smiled and walked with him to go find Rin and Jaken.

'And an answer is what you will get Sesshoumaru, eventually...' she thought to herself.

Sango had acolimpished two things that day... She had made a foe, and a friend...

--------------------------------------------------

"INUYASHA!!! INUYASHA!!!" A voice came from a yellow blimp shape in the air. On top of this object, was Miroku.

"Master Miroku... Maybe he isn't around here.. let's look somewhere else." Hachi, the name of the object, said.

"Hachi... He's here I know it."

"INUYASHA WERE ARE YOU!!! INUYASHA!!! INUYASH...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Miroky yelled as something struck the blimp... causing him to fall straight to the ground. Miroku looked up to the sky after minutes of laying motionless.

"Ow... What the...? What happened Hachi!!!???" He snapped, hitting a now racoon demon on the head.

"I don't know master... something hit me... it felt alot like a sheath.. You know.. a sword sheath.."

"A sword sheath?"

Miroku started walked and soon, once again, got hit with a sword sheath... He looked up and saw the owner of the sheath.

"It's about time you showed up Miroku!" The man said..

Miroku smiled and stood up...

"Apparently it wasn't goodbye at the time... It's truly nice to see you again.. Inuyasha!" Miroku said.

Inuyasha smiled... He looked very well to Sesshoumaru, after all, it had been almost a year since Naraku's death. And a year since he saw anyone in the old group. He was still shaken up abotu Sango's visit, thus visiting Inuyasha to discuss it.

"Inuyasha.. I wish to discuss something important with you.. let us travel to the Bone Eaters Well"

Inuyasha was shocked... but reluntancly agreed. They both went to the well and sat outside of it...Miroku spoke.

"Inuyasha... Tell me, are you happy to see me?"

Inuyasha was confused, as usual. But answered, non the less.

"Yes, but I would've been much happier if it was Sango that was in your place.. I haven't heard nor talked to her in the past year... I miss her greatly Miroku..."

"Have you not seen her?"

Inuyasha didn't answer... Miroku then suddenly knew the answer to that question was yes.

"I went to her village to apolojize, but once I seen her, I just got scared and ran off... this happened several times so I just decided its better to have her come to me."

Miroku hung his head as he heard Inuyasha's words.

"Inuyasha.. earlier today, she came to my church.."

Inuyasha gasped, which didn't surprise Miroku.

"She said that she came to ask me something, but I don't know why her mind changed... She is still furious with us but I think she needs our help.. All of our help"

Inuyasha was absolutly shocked... His eyes went from the ground, to straight into Miroku's.

"Which is why you wanted me to come to the Bone-Eater's Well"

"Yes.. tell me, do you still have the Shikon Jewel?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, I gave it back to Kikyou, after I made the decision of not going full demon.."

"So, Kikyou has it?"

Inuyasha shook his head once more.

"No, she gave it to someone, she said she handed it down to a girl that would one day be needing it.. whatever that means."

Miroku gasped.

"Inuyasha... Do you think its the new priestess that will prtect the Shikon Jewel?"

"That's my guess, yes.. but what I'm unsure about it why Sango wanted help.. did she say anything at all?"

"No... She just said she will return one day.."

Inuyasha thought for a moment..

"She once told me about a curse that was on her family, she said that since Midoriko's day, he family has suffered from a curse in which a daughter was born under taijiya blood. Her great great grandmother was the one that possesed the curse before her. She said that one day, she will have to break that curse to protect her future family. But if she dosen't, she will either die, or caused much termoil and pain. Maybe thats what she wanted."

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure, we NEED Kagome!!"

"I know, but what we need to do first is find Kikyou, and have her tell us who has the Shikon Jewel!!"

Miroku nodded and they both got on Hachi. Off they went in search of Kikyou, not knowing what lays ahead for them.

---------------------------------------------

**REVIEWS!!**

**_Nightfall2525- _**Thanks for your review, anyway, I can't reveal any information like that or it might ruin the story, but you will find out soon enough!! Just stay tuned to the story!! All I can say though is that they will cross paths many times in the story and they do talk.

**_Ralf Jones- _**Thanks for the Review!! please stay tuned!!

-------------------------------------------

::Author's Note::

See... I told you they will start flirting haha... well please review and tell me what you think!


	7. Way Back When?

::Author's Note::_**((READ THE BOLD BELOW!!!!))**_

I know my last chapter was pretty disapointing because alot of people expected some romance between Sango and Sesshoumaru. I promise to everybody out there they will get together!!! and it will become clear in about 2 more chapters they both are starting to love each other!!! anyway... This chapter is going to be mainly about what Kagome is up to in the present... she kinda has something to do with the story line that will bring sango/sesshoumaru together so...

**This chapter is kinda boring... If you all remember a couple chapters back, Inuyasha talks about Sango mentioning a curse to him, well this just talks about it and what happened to make the curse. You don't have to read this chapter but if you want to keep up with the story it will probably be a good idea to read it.** **Next chapter is when things get intresting... I already have the next 4 chapter's written so in about 2 or 3 days... (whenever I get a review) I will start publishing them. Anyway, so you don't have to read all the boringness... I will put all the important stuff in bold. That way, you don't have to read it all and say (Man... this fic is gonna get boing)...but if you want to read it... please know that this is probably going to be the only boring chapter in this entire fic... so here it is:**

Chapter 7: Way Back When?

-----------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up one morning after she didn't sleep at all. She had been doing that every couple nights since she left the group. She always stayed up thinking about her old friends. Mostly Sango, she said such a terrible thing to her as a goodbye. Kagome, however, dosen't blame Sango a bit.

'She was really upset that day... Inuyasha had just murdered her brother in front of her face, just like her brother murdered her father and conrads in front of her as well.' Kagome thought to herself as she got out of bed to get dressed.

Kagome had started University. She has been there for a couple months and she was thinking about dropping out. She had no idea why though, she's just used to always missing school because of her many adventures in the Feudal Ara.

Kagome drew herself a bath and after she got done taking one, she got dressed and headed off.

--------------------------------------------

Kagome walked into History class and took her seat.

"**Today, class, we will discuss an event that happened in the Sengoku Period**." Mr. Saguwia, the teacher, annonced to everyone.

'Great, I've been there, nobody knows as much about it as me, which is gonna make this class increadably boring today!' Kagome thought in her head as she opened her text book. As she did so, she looked for any pictures that would tell her if she was there to experiance it. She then noticed that the whole lesson was 3 pages long. As she turned through the pages, she saw a total of 4 pictures, and 2 visual aids. The visuals were of a jewel, the Shikon No Tama non the less, and of a staff. The pictures were of a girl, tied up, with her whole body dangling from a tree. An evil looking demon. The girl again, with a sacred aroa around her. The last picture, was of a priestess in armor, she was supossed to be Midoriko.

**"This famous event, was called the Shikon Battle.. and sometimes referered as "The War of the Jewel"."**

'I've never heard of this before... I wonder if i was there or not...Maybe it has already happened..' Kagome thought as she started to pay attention.

**"This battle started about 5,000 years before it actully began. As you see in the text book, the legendary priestess Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon no Tama, was the starter of the battle."**

'Oh well that proves it, I was never in any battle that had something to do with Midoriko... I wasn't there...' Kagome once again thought to herself.

**"The tale of Midoriko is that she dressed herself in miko robes and old armor, and wielding only a single sword, she began battling countless demons. The battle raged on for 7 days and nights, until finally the many demons she fought formed into one. When this demon got Midoriko in it's jaws, Midoriko used the rest of her powers to force something out of her chest. That something was the Shikon no Tama, or jewel of four souls. She imprisioned herself inside the jewel, along with the demon. The legend is that the battle still goes on inside the jewel."**

'Nothing I haven't heard before, all thanks to Sango'

**"Well, the story is that Midoriko possesed Taijiya blood, or blood of a demon extermanator, which explains her strength to demons. She was the first woman ever to have possesed such blood. All demon extermanators, at the time, were men. Any woman born, was either murdered due to the fact they proven useless, or either died within the first few minutes of birth because of the unusual blood they posess. Midorko, however, lived to be the first one that actully fought."**

'Wow... I had no idea.. Sango posses that type of blood... I wonder why she wasn't killed'

**"Midoriko was said to have a lover, named Tajikawa Guanmati. She denied him and, hungry for revenge after being denied, put a curse upon Midoriko. You see, Tajikawa was very spiritual and powerful. Midoriko rejected him because she was about to go into battle, and didn't have the sureness of her survivial. Tajikawa thought that Midoriko was putting her battle before love. This made him very very angry. His opinion twords the manor was that woman shouldn't have anything to do with battle"**

**Kagome looked down into the text book and saw big blue letters blown up in quotation marks:**

**"Woman demon slayers shouldn't exist, and in the future if they do, they should be forever cursed to learn their place in life!" Was the word of the quote... and under it was the words "-Tajikawa Guanmati to his servant."**

**Kagome raised her hand to ask about the quote.**

**"Yes Kagome?" Mr. Saguwia asked.**

**"This quote in the text book was said by him when?" She asked.**

**"Oh, that ws his words to his servant only hours after Midoriko rejected him. He was furious with what Midoriko had did, thus putting a curse upon her, and every single woman that possesed taijiya blood."**

**"You mean anybody related to Midoriko right?" Kagome asked aloud.**

**"No.. Which brings me to the battle. Another generation of demon slayers, a couple centaries after Midoriko's ended, evolved. They were not related in a distant way however, but extreamly distant! Aware of the curse upon Midorkio's generation, they murdered every single girl born with the blood."**

**Kagome spoke aloud once again.**

**"Mr. Saguwia... I don't understand.. whats so horrible about this curse?" She asked.**

**"Good question Kagome... You see... The woman suffered many consequnces as they survied... their love life was forever doomed and they were forever without it, they lived a very short life, and sometime in thier mid- 20's they suffered alot of physical and emotional pain from then on in thier life from the soul of Tajikawa. It was indeed a very cruel and horrible cursed to be cased upon. Due to the fact that they were without love, it only made the genertation shorten."**

**'That's horrible...' Kagome thought to herself as she contined to listen.**

**"This occored for many decades untill one woman was born. Her mother and father, rufused to kill her. She was the only other woman to suffer from this curse after Midoriko, who was the first. When the young girl was about 5, she had to have an opperation on her heart. She didn't survive the opperation and the mother went to a priestess for help. The priestess told her to bring the girls body back to her shrine. The mother did so, and the priestess contacted Midoriko inside of the jewel. Midoriko gave up her soul and revived the little girl. She was once again alive. Midoriko had made a new life out of her soul. Becasue of this, the girl was known as the "Unusual Reincarnation of Midorko" since Midoriko's soul was now this girls soul. She started to posess strange powers over the years and her training to become an exterminator was increasing fluantly. Shortly after, her mother and father had another child that was a boy. Ther mother was extreamly greatful for not having another girl. This made the daughter feel like she wasn't wanted. That was the first step to emotional pain from the curse."**

**"I wonder if this girl was anybody related to Sango... If it happened before Sango was born, that only means that either she has the curse as well, or this woman broke it thus the orgins of the battle' Kagome thought.**

**"Weeks later, the mother of the two was starting to devolp a strange sickness. A couple days after the sickness got as worse as it could possibly get. A man appeared at their village named Kota Rasnkaki. Soon after his arrival, he demanded to see the father and mother of the girl with the curse. Upon seeing them together, it was soon revealed that he was the reincarnation of Tajikawa Guanmati, the same man that cursed Midoriko. His word to the parents of the girl were that Tajikawa was invading his dreams, telling him that the curse was continuing after all these years. He also said that he was assigned to give Midoriko a second chance to choose love over battle. To do that, thier daughter must marry him when she was old enough and break the curse. Her family rufused and he said he would then take thier daughter by force. Her mother stood up and refused to let him take her daughter away. His words to her were very cruel... he said "You don't even care for her... you were greatful that you had a boy the second time.. byut you really wanted a boy the first time.. FACE THE FACTS!!! you didn't want her at all.. so let me take her off your hands!" She was shocked by his words. Her reply to his was "Not true.. I would die for my daughter!! I love her so much!!" Kota was delighted by these words and used them to his advantage.**

**"Prove it, and I will not take your daughter!"**

**"He left the village and a couple hours later, it was on fire. The girl's mother suddenly knew what she had to do. She stayed in the fire, and sacrificed herself to save her daughter's life. The girl, who didn't know why her mother stayed in there, went in after her. However, a falling board hit her in the head and she fell in the middle of burning flames. The grindings of the jewel, which contained parts of Midoriko, formed a barrier around her body and saved her life. She however, suffered from amnesia of the night and knew nothing about her mother from that night on."**

**"When the girl was 18, and an orphan, for her father and brother were murdered, she went after Kota after he confronted her. She battled with him and he took her hostage. As you see in the book, the picture of the girl hanging from the tree, was her when she was hostage. Many of her friends had saved her after another long battle. She has the Shikon Jewel in her possetion and devoured it, causing her to devour all Midoriko's power. The other picture the the aura around her is her inheriting her power. She managed to kill Kota, and break the curse. She winded up having a daughter that did not suffer from the curse and many today have taijiya blood."**

'Wow... so all that just leading up to one battle that changed the way woman are looked at.' Kagome thought.

"The reason it was called the War of the Jewel, was because of the fact that all of this happened because of Midoriko, who was later imprisioned into the jewel."

**"Excuse me sir!!! What is the name of this girl that broke the curse.. it dosen't say in the text book"**

**"Kagome.. It is unknown to what her name was.. they only call her by names such as "Lady Taijiya, Madian of the Jewel, Shikon Priestess... and Midoriko"..."**

"Well, how come they don't use her name?"

"Nobody knows... the person who passed it on I guess wasn't very close to her, she refused to give her real name out to strangers."

_RING RING RING RING_

The bell ran and everybody rushed out of the classroom.

"Kagome!!! Kagome!!!" Yuka, Kagome's friend yelled out to her down the hall.

"Oh... Yuka, Eri, Ayumi... HI GUYS!!"

"Kagome.. you seemed very intrested in that battle in history... why?" Eri asked her.

Kagome gasped.

"It's kinda a long story.. but um... I need to get going guys.. bye!!" she replied and ran out of the school and back home.

-----------------------------------------

"This is super weird... There's no way in heck that that girl was Sango.. maybe it was her grandmother or something... But everything that happened to that girl in the story had happened to Sango... But Sango never had an opperation on her heart... and she never talked about Midoriko... This is all soo weird... But i'm going to figure it all out!"


	8. The Past Returns

::Author's Note::

Last chapter was kinda intresting.. it was intresting to write it cause i had to do a lot of research to make sure i got the facts straight... well... anyway..

Chapter 8: The Past Returns:

-------------------------------------------------

Sango was sitting on the top of the cliff in front of the ocean, she let out her breath with a large sigh. It has been 2 months since Sango and Sesshoumaru have joined forces, and they have started getting along. The day, however, made Sango want to cry. Sango had promised Sesshoumaru that she would reveal the truth to her mother's death to him. They had gotten close enough that the time was very near. She had tried to avoid him all day long. For it was the anniversary of her mother's death today. She thought that if she was around Sesshoumaru, her sadness would seap through and he would ask her. She couldn't lie to Sesshoumaru... he was to smart to lie to.

"Why do I have to live with this curse?! Why couldn't mother and father just have killed me when I was born like all the other babies?! Why!!!" She asked herself aloud. She started to tear up and hung her head.

"Why did you hate me so much mom? Why wern't you and father every proud of me... you both were ashamed that I was a girl with taijiya blood... all because of this damn curse!"

Sango pulled the Shikon Jewel out of her pocket. She stared long and hard at its beauty.

"What would you do Midoriko? At least someone fell in love with you. I'm cursed without love for eternity!... not even my own parents loved me..." She said as she put the jewel away.

"Sango?" A voice said from behind her. She turned to see Lady Kaede.

"Kaede.. what are you doing here?"

"Actully, looking for you... As memory serves correctly... when ye were traveling with Inuyasha, on this day ye were always sad and upset due to the fact this is the anniversery of your mother's death"

Sango smiled.

"Yes, the 13th to be exact..."

"Sango.. Did Kikyou give ye the Jewel?"

Sango gasped and showed Kaede the jewel. All Kaede did was shake her head.

"Sango... Tell me the truth... is part of the jewel inside of your body?"

Sango nodded. "I suppose so... Lady Kaede... are you familiar with the curse of Midoriko?"

"Yes... Tell me.. does this curse apply to ye as well.. or were you just taught the way of the art?"

"My father was born with pure Taijiya blood... I am cursed as well."

"I see... Sango it's time to reveal to you something... I met your mother before..."

Sango gasped.

"Yes... She came to me for help. Sango... You died when you were 5 years of age, from the heart opperation you had. Your mother was broken hearted about your death and she came to me. I told her to bring me your body, she did so, and I contacted Midoriko from inside of the jewel. She gave up her soul to save your life. She brought you back to life by giving you her soul. Sango, you possess part of Midoriko inside of you... you are her reincarnation!"

"I'm aware of all of that Kaede... I just don't understand why it all has to be me.. I don't want glory.. I don't want to be treated special... I don't even want to live if this is all going to just cause me more and more pain in the future!"

"Is that why ye never told anybody about yourself?"

Sango shook her head.

"My mother was ashamed of me... I know that... She was greatful that she had Kohaku... She killed herself because of me... because she didn't want to carry the burden of having a girl... so she murdered herself to end her pain... and increase mine! I didn't tell anybody about my curse because I didn't want them to find out that I am proven useless... very few know about his curse... and I thought that if I told them... I would be shuned by them...And I did tell someone, Inuyasha. I lied to him though. I told him that My great grandmother posessed the curse before me.. I did that because If he found out from kikyou about a reincarnation of Midoriko... I could say it was my grandmother and not me."

"Sango... your mother loved you... thats why she brought ye back to life! And ye didn't have to lie only to protect your life and your future."

"No.. she brought me back to life like that because she thought it would end the curse... not make it only start faster. And yes I did. They have no right to learn of my life and heratige anyway."

"That's not true Sango!"

"Tell me what you may Kaede... I know the truth of how my mother felt about me being her kin..."

"Let me show ye something... hand me the jewel!" Kaede replied.

Sango rolled her eyes and gave Kaede the jewel. Kaede put it flat in the palm of her hand and it started to glow. She chanted some words and it began to float in the air. Sango looked at the process in shock.

"Midoriko!" Kaede shouted and the jewel went to Sango's palm.

"Speak to this girl Midoriko... you saved her once!" She added.

"What? Whats are you doing Kaede?!" Sango asked.

"Sango... your mother loved you very much... the only way you can relize that is to speak to Midorko!"

Sango gasped and closed her hand around the jewel.

"I'm not facing this... My mother may of loved me but she was also ashamed...!"

"No... She wasn't... She was very proud of you!" A voice said.

Sango gasped and let her grip around the jewel loosen. She gazed into it and saw the face of Midorko, smiling back at her.

"Hello.. Sango... I am Midoriko..."

Sango was in a extream state of shock. She looked up to Kaede slowly.

'Speak to her Sango... She will help you once again..." She said. Then Kaede disapeared and left Sango alone.

"Sango... Why do you think your mother hated you?"

Sango looked back down at the jewel.

"I... I don't know anymore... How do you know my name?"

"Sango... You are my reincarnation... I saved your life back when you were little... I give you strength and lead you through life... Not only am I your saviour but... I'm your guardian.."

"Why did you help me?"

"Because your mother asked me to save her little girl.. so she could give you what you were never ment to receive... love."

"She didn't love me!"

"Why do you let yourself believe that?"

"Because it's the truth!!!" Sango said in angst as tears streamed down her face.

"No.. I know why you let yourself to believe that Sango... It's because that curse is telling you to...That curse is taking you over!"

"Well... what am I supossed to do now?! I'm stuck with it... and I have no idea how to denie it!!"

"Just believe in yourself..."

"Yea.. easy for you to say.. you didn't live long enough to experiance it!"

"Answer me this Sango... Do you want to experiance love for another that loves you in return?"

"...Yes!"

"Then allow yourself to do that.. don't give in to this curse!!! Don't let it take you over.. fight it!!!"

"How... HOW?!"

"That.. I can't help you with Sango... But I will always guide you through this life... I will always be here... Farewell... Lady Sango!"

And with Midoriko's last words to Sango... The Jewel became clear once again.

Sango thought long and hard about what Midoriko said...

'I don't know how to reach her... I have to go see Kaede.. Have her give me the chant!' she thought.

Sango turned around to leave. But someone stood in her way.

Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru... H-How long have you been standing there?!" She asked.

Sesshoumaru stared long and hard at Sango.

"Long enough to know that... Your cursed!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha... I'm tired!!! Are you positive that Kikyou is near?!" Miroku asked his hanyou friend.

"Have I ever been wrong when it comes to scents?!"

"No..."

"Point Proven... Shes really close!"

"That's what you said an hour ago!"

"Well Excuse me MONK!!! People don't stay in one place... They have legs... and lots of them actully use them!!!"

"Well... We have been looking for her forever!!! Like 2 months!!! Why can't she just like be a statue or something!?"

"Because shes not like you.. Shes not a lazy idiot..!!"

"Thats not right Inuyasha... I swear as soon as we both find Sango i'm gonna have her do her verison of sit on you.. or better yet i'll have Kagome do it 100 times!"

"Miroku... look!" Inuyasha said as he pointed.

It was Kikyou... She was gazing her hand over the Sacred Tree.

"Kikyou! Finally!!" Miroku said loudly.

Kikyou gazed over at them.

"Inuyasha.. come here!" She yelled.

Inuyasha walked over to Kikyou.

"I suposse your here to get the Jewel?"

"Yes... Were is it Kikyou... Who has it..."

All Kikyou did was smile.

--------------------------------------------------


	9. I'll Stay By Your Side

::Author's Note::

Well... This is the Chapter were you will know for a fact Sesshoumaru and Sango are falling for each other... Took me long enough huh? lol. Well... I hope you enjoy this.

-----------------------------------------------

Last Time:

Sango turned around to leave. But someone stood in her way.

Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru... H-How long have you been standing there?!" She asked.

Sesshoumaru stared long and hard at Sango.

"Long enough to know that... Your cursed!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 9- I'll Stay By Your Side:

------------------------------------------------

Sango was shocked to hear Sesshoumaru say those words to her. They sounded so cruel... like he hated her and was disgusted by her. Tears stremed down her face as she gazed at Sesshoumaru's face.

'He's digusted by me... I just lost him forever!'

Sango turned away from his face and back twords the ocean.

"Now do you know why my mother died? IT'S BECAUSE SHE HATED ME!!! All because of that stupid curse! She murdered herself!! She sat in the middle of that damn fire and let herself turn to ashes!!! All because of me!!"

Sesshoumaru gazed at Sango. He could tell by the worry in her voice that she was crying. He suddenly began to feel sympathy for her, because, like her, his mother was ashamed, partially, of him because he traveled with Rin.

"What is this curse?"

Sango walked foward to the edge of the clif and sat down. Sesshoumaru walked up right behind her to listen.

"Many many centeries ago, the priestess Midoriko had a lover, Tajikawa Guanmati. He confronted Midoriko about his love and she denied him because she was just about to go into battle. He was furious that Midoriko chose duty over love and cursed her, and any woman born with taijiya blood. The effects of the curse are that you experiance terrible pain, physically and emotionaly, and that you are forever without love. I, born with taijiya blood, was the only other woman, after Midoriko, born with this curse. Every other baby born with taijiya blood was murdered upon birth if they were a girl. Except for me."

"So I heard... What have you been through so far?"

Sango hung her head in sorrow.

"I've suffered from more emotional pain than physical. The only physical pain I had was a heart condition when I was 5, being stabbed in the back by my brother, almost killing me a second time, and being hit unconciously several times by Hirakotsu. The emotional pain I have suffered, has been very sevear. Everybody in my village dying, my mother loving Kohaku more than I, and everybody leaving me alone. I also have not been anywhere close to love. Not anything serious anyway..."

Sesshoumaru gazed at Sango.

"Why am I begining to feel this way? Am I starting to develop feelings for this human?... NO! I refuse to follow in my father's footsteps. And to prove this.. I can easily push her off the clif!!!"

Sesshoumaru put his hand behind Sango so that his stance would send her flying of the cliff with one push of his hand. He began to move his hand, but it stopped.

'I can't do it... I **AM **following in my father's footsteps... I **AM **developing feelings for... a human girl!' He thought as he took his hand away and put it by his side.

"Cursed or not... I will stand by your side and help you in any way that I can... Sango..." He said quietly.

Sango gasped when she heard her name for the first time come out of Sesshoumaru's mouth. Then she relized what he had said before that. She turned her head around to Sesshoumaru. His head was facing right of her twords the ocean. She gazed at his face and saw something. She saw human in his face. Then she looked down to his heart. She saw something more in there... She saw one beginning to form.

'Is he... is he actully being nice to me? A human? The one species that I know he depises! What is going on inside that head of his?'

Sango stood up and found herself clutched to Sesshoumaru. She hugged him in tears. She heard him gasp as she did this. She suddenly didn't care if he striked her or hurt her in anyway... Sesshoumaru, for the first time had shown Sango the one thing he had never dared show a human... compasion and friendship, and more importantly...love for another.

Suddenly Sango felt Sesshoumaru hug her back. His arms slowly moved around her. His eyes closed and he held her tightly.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru... Thank you so much!" She said as the tears continued to flow.

"Y-Yo-Your Welcome... Sango" He said, struggling to get the words out.

'She is showing bravery. She fears me, thats no secret. But she has shown me that she can face her fears...' He thought. He then opened his eyes and felt Sango pull away from him.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru... I needed that very badly."

Sesshoumaru's mouth was slightly open. He nodded and gazed at her.

'She's so beautiful... Why can't a demon girl be exacly like her... If she was demon.. I wouldn't try to fight of these feelings I'm starting to feel. But she's human... I can't love a human... I can't!!! But... I am... Father... How did you except the fact that you had fallin in love with Inuyasha's mother...?' Sesshoumau thought to himself as he watched Sango try to get rid of her tears.

He tore of a piece of cloth from his Kimono and gave it to her.

"Use this... I don't like to see anybody cry... It makes me kinda ill.. So dry them away!"

Sango grabbed the cloth and wiped away her tears. She started to give the cloth back but Sesshoumaru told her to keep it. She smiled at him. She suddenly wanted to help in do something.

"Sesshoumaru... If you had the chance to talk to anybody that was dead... Who would it be?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Sango in shock... Why was she even daring to ask him that?

"Must I answer that?"

"Yes!"

"Fine... I guess.. It would be my father... But if you ever repeat that... I will **kill** you!" Sesshomaru said, lying to both himself and Sango. He knew he would never even attempt to kill her. He had tried earlier, but something stopped him.

"Well, I can grant your wish!"

Sango took out the Shikon Jewel, remembering that she didn't know the chant. She just thought really hard about what Kaede said.

"Kaede... What was the chant you used to call forth the dead?" She asked herself.

Suddenly she heard the voice of Kaede saying the chant in her head.

She gasped and then smiled. She repeated the words and the jewel began to float.

"Inu-no-Taisho!" Sango shouted and the Jewel went to Sesshoumaru's palm.

"What are you doing human?"

"Back to not saying my name are we? Fine.. but I am putting you into contact with your father. You can have a talk with him one time. I'm only doing this because you helped me.. I'm returning the favor... When you see his face in that jewel... talk to him... when his face disapears... he is no longer into contact with you. Good luck Sesshoumaru!"

"Sango!!!"

But before he could make her stop this, she was gone.

Sesshoumaru looked into the jewel and saw his father's face.

"Hello...son" the face said.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Where is the Jewel Kikyou!? Who has the damn jewel!?!?!?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha.. soften your tone!"

"Kikyou.. this is extreamly important! Tell me who has the jewel!"

"Explain this to me Inuyasha... Why is getting the jewel that important to you?!"

All Inuyasha did was stare at Kikyou, with a guilty look on his face.

'I see clearly now... You want that creature from the present back don't you.. my reincarnation!"

"Kikyou! It's not what you think! I need her to come back here because I have a job for her to do!"

Kikyou stared at Inuyasha and laughed.

"Don't tell me you want your little group back together!"

Inuyasha nodded. Kikyou began to laugh again.

"Inuyasha... When I saw the demon slayer last, she was ready to tear you apart! And that was only 3 months ago!"

Inuyasha gasped.

"You saw Sango?!"

"Why yes I did.. she was who I handed the jewel down to... It is now in her possesion."

Inuyasha was now in extreame shock. He slowly looked back to Miroku whos was wide-eyed.

"Kikyou... Why the hell did you do that?"

"That will, in time, be revealed to you."

Kikyou turned around and walked off and disapeared into the trees.

"Well, Miroku, I guess you have a quest to go on! Let me know how Sango's doin!" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to run away, but caught glimse of Miroku's face before he could even begin to leave.

Miroku glared at Inuyasha

"Yea right Inuyasha! She told me to stay away from her.. not you! I think this would be good for you.. You get to reunite with Sango again after a year or her brother being killed by your very hands in front of her very eyes... on the other hand.. maybe not.. Anyway, Good luck!"

"Yea... She will probably make the afterparty a funeral... Miroku please!!!"

"No! This is your desire not mine.. so find her and get the jewel back... And if you die... I'll host the funeral!"

"Miroku.. Shut up... Go find Shippou and wait for me back at Kaede's. I'll be back!."

And with that, Inuyasha ran off to go find Sango. The question that was flowing through his mind was: Can Sango still hate him, even after a year of recooperating?

-------------------------------------------------------

::Author's Note:;

This, by far, was the best chapter I had writen. It was the most fun because by Sango and Sesshoumaru actully starting to like eachother it means that my story is finally taking off!! I really hope everybody enjoyed this chapter!!


	10. What Do I Do?

::Author's Note::

Right now, I can't think of anything to say except this chapter has a tiny bit to do with every character... Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kaede, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Kagome.. even Koga is being introduced... Well just read to find out!

--------------------------------------------------

Last Time:

"Sango!!!"

But before he could make her stop this, she was gone.

Sesshoumaru looked into the jewel and saw his father's face.

"Hello...son" the face said.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10- What Do I Do?

------------------------------------------------

"F-Father?"

"Sesshoumaru.. It's good to see you again!"

"Father, It's been a long time since I've seen your face"

All of the sudden, Inu-No-Taisho's face disapeared from the jewel and it shot a projector type light from it. At the end of the light, Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father was there in full form. He reached out to Sesshoumaru and his hand touched him. The light disapeared and He was showed as a reborn life-form.

"Father.. Are you.. alive?"

"I-I guess so... I have no idea how!"

Sesshoumaru stared at his father's lifeful body. He couldn't help but think Sango had something to do with this. He would have to decide after the talk weather to thank her, or yell at her.

"Father... I never thought I would ask you for help... bu-"

"I know... Sesshoumaru.. your forgeting that I can see you and I know when your having trouble..."

"Right... Do I have to say it or will you help me without admiting it?"

"I want you to say it.. That way not only are you admiting it to me, but to yourself as well."

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Alright...Father...I...I... I'm following your footsteps."

Inu-no-Taisho sighed.

"I guess that's as good as it's gonna get huh?"

"You know how hard it is for me to say something like this! You know how I feel about humans!! You know that it kills me to be falling in love with one!"

Inu-no-Tasiho smiled as Sesshoumaru gasped when he relized what he said.

"Apparenly, Sesshoumaru, It's not as hard as you thought. You just said what you think you will regret saying in the future."

"Father... how did you deal with falling in love with a human?"

"I didn't... I just accepted the fact that I fell in love with someone who cared for me. I was like you Sesshoumaru, I hated humans! But when I met Izayoi, I changed. She showed me that humans are just the same as demons. the only diffrence is that we posses ears, and tails and we have the ability to transform whenever we wish. Humans are just like us. They have ears, noses, eyes, mouths, arms. They arn't any different. And so, when I questioned me falling in love with her, I accepted that I did."

"But... She didn't have power.. she was weak!"

"Sesshoumaru... She may not of possesed any power, but she wasn't weak... She fell in love with a demon didn't she? That proves that she was strong. And even so, this has nothing to do with your falling in love with that girl... She has power... she is the reincarnation of a priestess."

"Yes, but she is still a human"

"A human with a heart! Sesshoumaru... if she were a demon.. would you go after her?"

"Yes"

"What about if you were a human?"

"...Yes.."

"Just forget about species for this Sesshoumaru!"

"I.. I can't! What would everybody think of me? The great Dog Demon's son, falling in love with a human, like his father."

"You have somebody to protect now! You can save her entire life by telling her you love her! Save her Sesshoumaru! Do the right thing and forget about the fact that she's a human. She's a powerful priestess and a strong taijiya warrior. She befriended a demon which means she won't slay you. She's also very beautiful and shes extreamly nice and caring. What's not to like about her besides the fact she's a human?"

Sesshoumaru thought, and thought. He couldn't think of anything.

"That's what I thought. Just for once Sesshoumaru, do what you want, not what you think is right."

And with the words to his son. Inu-no-Taisho bid farewell, and left the cliff to go reunite with everyone.

"What do I do?" Sesshoumaru asked himself.

------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was still looking for Sango. He had no idea that his father was alive once again. He was still obsessed with finding Sango and getting the Jewel.

Suddenly, upon trying to catch Sango's scent, another scent hit his nose and made it twitch.

Koga, the wolf demon.

"Hey mutt! What are you and your flea self up to now?"

"Shut up Koga! That's non of your business!"

"I bet I can guess!"

"Bet you can't.. now buzz off I'm busy."

Inuyasha and Koga had begun to start getting along since Koga had givin up on Kagome. Him and Ayame were suposivly mating now. Inuyasha hadn't seen nor heard from Koga since Naraku's death.

"Your looking for either Kagome, The Monk, Or that Taijiya."

"Kagome is back in her own time, I know were Miroku is... But I am looking for Sango. Have you seen her?"

Koga smiled.

"Why does it matter? Do you like her or something?"

"No.. She has something that I want! And I need to apolojize for something I did... So have you seen her or not?"

Koga rolled his eyes.

"Your not gonna like this.. But Yea I seen her, about an hour ago. She was up on top of a cliff hugging some guy... He had long white hair and fancy clothes on... He was a dog demon like you... know who he is?"

Inuyasha stared at Koga in shock.

"Sesshoumaru!!! SANGO AND SESSHOUMARU!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!"

"I'm guessing that's a yes?"

Inuyasha grabbed Koga by his collar and picked him up.

"Where is she now?! Where?! What cliff?!"

"Relax Mutt!! It's about an hour south. Just follow that path and it leads you straight to it"

Inuyasha dropped Koga and ran down the path.

"What do I do?" Himself asked himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Kagome's time, she was still trying to solve the mystery of her history lesson. She stayed after class one day to see if her teacher knew anything about the name of the girl, but didn't say anything.

"Mr. Saguwia, Can I ask you a couple questions about the Shikon Battle that you talked about the other day?"

Mr. Saguwia looked puzzled at Kagome, and then smiled.

"Ahh Kagome... I knew that I would be expecting a visit from you about this, you seemed very intrested in it the other day."

"Yes, I was... My family's shrine has stuff from the Sengoku period and I know alot about it. I had never heard of that Battle and asked my grandfather about it. He pretty much told me what you did, but he, like you, wouldn't tell me the name of that girl that broke the curse. I want to be a story book writer and I wanted to write a book on the war, but I need a name to write it."

Mr. Saguwia looked up at Kagome and sighed.

"Come with me Kagome, I want to show you something."

Kagome followed Mr. Saguwia into a room that was behind his desk. When he opened the door, she found many books, encyclopedias, scrolls, everything that has to do with history.

"I, like you, was very intrested in the aspects of the battle when I first heard of it. My ansestor from the Sengoku period was able to pass down the name you search for. I'm guessing he was somewhat close to the girl because he too was from the demon slayer village that she was from. He left for an unknown reason and gave up demon slaying. When the battle was over, word spread all around about a female demon slayer breaking Midoriko's curse from his old village. He knew that the girl was the only demon slayer from the same village as he so he passed down that name through our blood line. When I didn research on the subject, I found the name in one of the family scrolls.

"How come you didn't say it in class?"

"Because, it is a family secret. This name has been known in our family and we are only aloud to give it out to people who need it.

"So... Why give me the name?"

"Because.. I know you want to quit school Kagome, I'm hoping that giving you the name will make you reconsider.."

Kagome shook her head and shrugged. Mr. Saguwia picked up a box of family scrolls and pulled on out and looked at it. Then he repeated the process over and over again.

"Ah! here it is... Kagome.. are you ready for this?"

Kagome nodded and listened closely.

"Word has spreaded about a woman taijiya that had broken the priestess Midoriko's aincient curse. It is said that she was from my old village. I know that there was only one woman taijiya from my old village that ever existed. Her name.. was Sango"

Kagome gasped and found herself collapsing on the floor. She suddenly got up and ran out of the school.

'How can Sango be the one that broke that curse.. How can Sango be... be a PRIESTESS?!' Kagome thought as she ran home. She went into the dojo with the Bone Eaters Well and found herself on the ledge, gasping for air. Kagome jumped through it and landed on the ground.

'If I got through when Inuyasha took my shards that one time.. I can get through now!!!' She thought as she began to dig.

Kagome digged and digged. She knew it was no use. there was no way that she could get back now.

"Kagome...?" A familar voice said in Kagome's head. It was Sango!

"Sango? Sango Where are you?"

"Kagome! How are you?"

"Fine! How is everybody there?

"Great I guess... I haven't seen them for a year tho.

"Oh.."

"Kagome... I can help you get back.. but you have to promise to do something for me!" Sango replied.

"What do I have to do?" Kagome asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Return To The Past!

::Author's Note::

Ok this is another jump chapter. It has a little to do with almost every character. This time I will add a very tiny bit of Miroku if I have room. I couldn't last chapter. Also, from now on I will add a preview at the end of each chapter... the reason is very simple... I am not getting enough reviews on my chapters... I am extreamly greatful for them all but I am only getting like a review per chapter and I have a new rule...I must get at least 3-5 positive (yet honest) reviews on each chapter before I publish the next one... because on my computer at this very moment is every single chapter to this story... which means the story IS finished... so the more reviews I get.. the fast I publish and i'm hoping a preview will get you more excited about the next chapter and that leads to REVIEWS!!! ok well here is the chapter...

Last Time

"Kagome... I can help you get back.. but you have to promise to do something for me!" Sango replied.

"What do I have to do?" Kagome asked.

----

Chapter 11: Return To The Past

----

"You have to try your hardest to keep Inuyasha and Miroku away from my past, as well me."

"Umm.. What are you talki-"

"Kagome, I know you know about the curse. I'm a priestess... I can read minds if I use the Shikon Jewel the right way. That's how I'm talking to you right now."

"Oh... Well, why don't you want Inuyasha and Miroku knowing?"

"Because... They will interfear.. Only I can stop this.. and if they interfear... they might change the timeline. They just need to stay away from knowing the truth about me."

"Sango..."

"Promise me Kagome! And I will allow you to return to the past!"

"Umm.. Ok I promise!"

"Alright, Kagome.. Tonight at midnight, come back to the well, I will contact you and tell you what you have to do. Just come to the well."

"Sango are you sure this will work?"

"Kagome.. I'm a priestess... I'm positive this will work."

"Ok.. Midnight got it! Goodbye Sango.. see you soon!"

"Goodbye Kagome.."

----

Inu-no-Taisho was walking down the cliff. He was going to pay a visit to his other son, Inuyasha. Suddenly, he saw her. The girl that stole his other son's heart. The one he called Sango, on a diffrent level of the cliff, standing as her skirt and hair flowed in the breeze.

'She truely is beautiful, much like my Izayoi...' Inu-no-Taisho thought as he watched her. He decided to pay a visit to the taijiya priestess. He walked over to her and stood behind her. She felt his presence and turned around, startled.

"You must be Sango."

She gazed upon his face. 'He looks so much like his sons' She thought, as she also thought of a reply.

"Yes.. I am.. You know me?"

"Yes I do... You travled with my son Inuyasha for a long while, began to hate him for killing your brother, and about two months ago, joined forces with my other son. You are the reincarnation of Midoriko, a wonderfully skilled Taijiya and all alone in the world."

"You know me well!" Sango replied.

"Tell me, how is Inuyasha?" he asked.

Sango gasped and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him, nor seen him for a year. He killed my brother, hes not exacly my favorite person at the time."

"I understand that...I'm glad your traveling with Sesshoumaru.. this will be good for him"

Sango smiled.

"It might be good for him. But it is also very good for me to get more aquanted with him. He is a truely misunderstood man. But I admire him greatly now that I have known him for a long while."

"Yes.. That's true... I'm glad I'm alive again to witness all this myself"

Sango gasped.

"Oh yes, you are alive again arn't you? I see my soul transfer had worked."

"Huh.. You did this?"

"Yes.. about 3 months ago, I had an encounter with a priestess that gave me a necklace thats summons souls of the dead and allows them to return to thier bodies... in other words... revives the dead."

"But why did you use it on me?"

Sango smiled and turned away from Inu-no-Taisho.

"I just wanted to do a favor for Sesshoumaru... show him that I am not as useless as everybody thinks of me. And for it is not a permanet thing. You will disapear at the same time you appeared in a month or two, depends on how long your soul can stay intact with your body. I can, however, make it permanet.. if you and Sesshoumaru wish for me to. Thats up to you though"

"I see... why so long for me to stay in the world of the living?"

"So you can reunite with your family.. Inuyasha... Myoga, Saya, all of them."

"Why help Inuyasha when he destroyed your heart?"

"Even so, he was still greatful to me when I had a tough time... I still hate him at the moment but that dosen't mean I can't help him learn a bit about his father before he passes."

Inu-no-Taisho stared upon Sango.

"You truely are a kind woman Lady Sango... You remind me so much of Izayoi.. Inuyasha's mother."

"Thank you... It truely is an honor to meet the Great Dog Demon..."

Inu-no-Taisho smiled and turned away.

"I should be on my way.. good luck with my son... should he hurt you just contact me... "

"I will.. Goodbye!"

"Farewell Lady Sango"

And Inu-no-Taisho continued to travel down the cliff.

'It is odd that She reminds me of Izayoi... considering that Sesshoumaru has fallen for her like I fell for Izayoi... He truely is following my footsteps..' He thought to himself.

----

"Miroku... Where is Inuyasha?"

"I have no clue Lady Kaede... He went off in search of Sango.. That is all I know."

"Ohh.. No! He went in search of Sango!?"

"Yes...That is what he said... is there a problem Lady Kaede?"

"Yes... Well.. Almost... Sango is going through a tough time now, maybe it would be best if Inuyasha keep his distance from her"

"Well... maybe this would be good for them.. considering thier history with the Kohaku insident."

"I just hope ye makes it back without injuies..."

----

Inuyasha was traveling down the path. Suddenly he saw the cliff Koga was refearing too.. He quickly jumped into the trees and jumped from limb to limb. He got to the path that led up to the peak and began to run up it.

Sango was still at a diffrent level when she heard him. She turned around and saw him coming twords her.

"Inu-Inuyasha?!" She said as she quickly hid behind a rock.

"Kilala... we have to get out of here or he will smell my scent." She said to her two- tailed conrad as she transformed. Sango crawled on top her her and she began to take off.

"To the well Kilala!"

And Kilala and Sango were out of sight. Inuyasha didn't see them, and he reached the top of the cliff. He saw Sesshoumaru standing at the top.

'Sesshoumaru you cold hearted bastard!!!"

Sesshoumaru turned around and saw his little half- brother.

"It's about time you showed up...Inuyasha" He said with a grim look upon his face.

----

"Kagome.. Are you in the well? KAGOME! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Sango asked Kagome telepathicly.

"Sango... I'm here!"

"Good... now listen to me very carefully.. ok?"

"Yes... ok..."

"Kagome this is very important... so I need you to do everything perfectly..."

"Ok... I will try my hardest..."

"I have the Jewel over here with me... I'm going to do an incantation and double it into your body... it will come from the ground and in a matter of seconds it will allow you to use it to return here..."

"Double the Jewel... can you do that?"

"It won't be as powerful as the one I have here... but I am sure I can at least try... But in order to Transfer it into your heart... you need to sit perfectly still, cross your legs, and be compleatly thoughtless untill it comes from the ground... then just use it to return back..."

"Sango... I don't know..."

"Kagome.. it is the only way..."

Kagome hesitated for a moment and sighed.

"Alright! I'm Ready!!!"

Sango smiled in her time and jumped into the well. She sat on the floor and put her fingers together with the jewel in the center. She mumbled some words that only she could hear and then said Kagome's name.

Kagome heard the other part, but as she was intructed to do, didn't think or move.

When Sango was finshed she opened her eyes and watched the jewel glow a bright green. Then it seemed to Sango as if a shadow had burst out of the jewel. The 'shadow' was a bright neon purple and suddenly it went down into the well's soil.

Kagome stayed still and heard the ground shake. She opened her eyes and saw the purple jewel burst from the ground. She formed her hands into a cup shape and the jewel landed in them perfectly. In a matter of seconds, just as Sango said, the jewel turned into an exact copy of the real one. Kagome grabbed it with her right and and fell through the ground. She then found herself in the blue sparkely time passage and shot up from the other side and hit Sango, sending them both shooting up into the air. Sango and Kagome both landed on the ground with Kagome on top of Sango. Kagome rolled off and smiled at her friend.

"Sango!! It worked!! I'm back!!!"

Sango smiled upon her conquest and helped Kagome stand up after she did herself. Kagome hugged her and handed her the fake jewel. Sango stared at it and pushed it into the real one, which was gladly obsorbing it's little power. Sango smiled and looked up at Kagome.

"Welcome back to the past, Kagome!" were her only words to her.

----

**Next Time!!!!**

_"Kagome.. I think I am falling in love with Inuyasha's very own brother..."_

_"What happened between you two.. to make the mighty Sesshoumaru stand up for her?"_

_"Inuyasha... I'm... Your father..._

**A Must Read Chapter!!!**

**_Keep A Secret?_**


	12. Keep A Secret?

::Author's Note::

This chapter only has Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Inu-no-Taisho, and Kagome... I might add Shippou in this chapter too... depends...

Chapter 12: Keep A Secret?

**----**

Kagome and Sango started into the woods after rejocing after 1 long year of seperation. They were heading twords the Sacred Tree. They were silent untill they reached it. Kagome ran up to it and felt the bare spot where Inuyasha was found. Sango just gazed upon the tree.

"Can you actully believe that this tree is where everything started?" Kagome asked Sango. Sango just shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I know... This one tree is the beginning of it all..." Sango replied. Kagome smiled and turned twords Sango.

"At least with the Naraku insident. Yours started when a priestess refused to marry somebody!" Kagome said as she cracked a laugh. Sango just stared at the tree, it seemed to Kagome that she was in very deep thought about something, but she wanted to know what.

"Kagome... I'm sorry about... the comment I made when Kohaku was killed... I want you to know that... I didn't mean it..."

Kagome smiled and forced a giggle out of her mouth.

"Sango... I don't care if you did or not... I shouldn't of even considered helping Inuyasha with that task... I was just-"

"I know Kagome... I know your feelings tword Inuyasha... You were just upset that you might leave him and you hopped that if you helped him with that.. he might try to make you stay.."

Kagome gasped, and then a nod followed very shortly. Sango smiled and looked into the sky.

"Kagome.. It's not you that I despise... It's him- I just don't see any way that I can ever forgive him for that...But somehow, I managed to do something for him... and I don't know if I did it for him... or somebody else.."

"Sango...What did you do?"

Sango sighed and reached into her kimono pocket. She pulled out a bundel of red velvet cloth and opened it slowly. She pulled out the necklace Kikyou gave her. Kagome looked confused at the sight of the necklace.

"What did you do Sango?"

"I used this necklace... to revive his father's soul into his body once more..."

Kagome started at Sango in disgust.

"What?! You used that THING to revive the great dog demon? A NECKLACE?!"

Sango nodded and sighed.

"This necklace is called the Tajikawa Jewel. It was made from the angered soul of Tajikawa after Midoriko rejected him. This necklace has the power to revive the dead... I used it to revive Inuyasha and Ses...Sesshoumaru's father." Sango said to Kagome. Kagome noticed that Sango had a bit of trouble saying Sesshoumaru's name.

"Alright... I understand that.. but how does this small thing call back the souls of the dead?"

"All souls go to either heaven or hell correct?" Kagome nodded."Well, this necklace aims for only the souls of heaven. To gain back the soul of hell you must give up more than a crystal... I don't know the cost of the soul but my theory is that you put your soul in place of it..."

"And Inuyasha's father was a soul of heaven?"

"I don't know... its not a permenat thing... But if I am asked to by... well if I'm asked.. I will make it a permenat thing..."

"Sango... Why help Inuyasha?"

At that very moment... Kagome suddenly knew the answer to her question. Sango had said earlier that she might be helping someone else.

"Or are you helping... Sesshoumaru?"

Sango didn't show a reaction to Kagome's question

"Kagome... If I tell you something... do you promise to keep it a secret and carry it to your grave?"

Kagome's honest nod told Sango that it was time to finally let something be known.

"Kagome... I think i'm falling in love with Inuyasha's very own brother."

Kagome suddenly felt everything around her stand silent and she found herself beiginning to float.

"WHAT!?"

----

"Sesshoumaru!! Where is Sango?!"

Sesshoumaru smirked and remained silent.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

"Calm down little brother... She went somewhere... I have no idea where but she is relativly fine... and she will remain fine as long as she dosen't see you."

"Well then, I guess shes gonna be horrible cause as soon as I'm done tearing you to shreads... I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!"

Sesshoumaru suddenly found his hand rising, it was as if he had no control over it. He then found it coming up eye-level with Inuyasha and it swung across his face. SMACK!

"Are you deaf?! She hates you because of your selfish actions to get a jewel shard! You destroyed her whole life... her brother was the only thing that she had left in this world... and you took that away from her!"

Inuyasha glared at his brother. Then his glare all of the sudden softened a bit.

"What happened between you two... to make you stand up for her?" Inuyasha asked his brother in suspition.

Sesshoumaru didn't show a reaction on his face, but his heart showed a unforgettable reaction to his brother's question. He turned away from Inuyasha and faced the ocean.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Father, do you insist on going?"

"Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru?"

"I will not stand in your way. However, before you go, you must entrust the swords Sounga and Tetsuseiga to ME. "

"And if I refuse, will you kill me, your own father?"  
"Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power, my son? "

"The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me. "

"Supreme conquest... tell me, Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect? "

"Protect?"  
"The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such "

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Inuyasha.. save your pothetic human emotions for a needed purpose... we are nearly traveling together... Why? Because she made me an agreement... a life for a life sort of proportion... Now as for standing up for her... that is also non of your bussiness... and you will not hear the solution from me... Nor her for that manner..."

"Why? What is the big secret?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Leave her alone Inuyasha..."

"And If I don't... will you finally dispose of me? Or will you become a coward once again..."

Sesshoumaru remained silent. Then he walked past his brother's body and walked down the cliff.

"I won't have to Inuyasha... she will get to you long before I have ther chance to..."

Inuyasha gasped and turned around to see his brother leave. All of the sudden Sesshoumaru's body stopped and turned around slightly.

"And Inuyasha, there is somebody that wants to have a talk with you somewhere around this area."

"Who?" Inuyasha replied, wondering.

Sesshoumaru turned back around and walked down the cliff.

"Somebody else who choose you over me..."

----

Inuyasha watched his brother take off and disapear into the forest. Who could he have meant? Inuyasha suddenly thought of Sango...

'I'm going to have to go off and find her... Stupid Sesshoumaru didn't give me as to any hint of were she might be... thats just like him!' He thought. Inuyasha sighed and went to the edge. He tried to smell Sango's scent but didn't sence it at all. It was like she had compleatly disapeared from the world.

He turned around only to see somebody in the way of him and his was out.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked very puzzled at the man.

"Who the hell are you?!"

The man smiled, and replied.

"Inuyasha... I'm...Your father." The man said.

And it was, for this man was Inu-no-Taisho... reunited with his son at long last.

----

**Next Time!!!**

_"Ahh yes.. The tajiya... Inuyasha please... leave her be... Follow your brother's advise to you."_

_"Kagome.. I said I think so... I don't know for sure...All I know is that he is very diffrent from the Sesshoumaru we all saw when he fought Inuyasha all those times." _

_"Kagome promise me! Promise me that you will not tell anybody about me bringing you back! If anybody finds out I have the jewel... They will come after me in a heartbeat! PROMISE ME KAGOME!"_

_**A Must Read Chapter!!**_

_**A Bit of Humaity**_


	13. A Bit Of Humanity

::Author's Note::

I absoulutly have nothing to say right now...

Chapter 13: A Bit of Humanity...

----

"Sango...You love Sesshoumaru?!" Kagome asked.

"Kagome.. I said I think so... I don't know for sure...All I know is that he is very diffrent from the Sesshoumaru we all saw when he fought Inuyasha all those times." Sango replied.

"How so?"

"He just... he cares for others... expessialy those that travel onto his good side. I told him about the curse and he didn't hesitate to kill me or anything."

"Sango.. that's because he barely knows you... Not even Sesshoumaru could have a reason to kill you unless he knew you... Even so, there is still no reason... your like sqeaky clean.. you do nothing wrong."

Sango sighed and stared into Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome... Ever since a couple months ago... I have joined Sesshoumaru's group..."

Kagome gasped.

"What?! You joined forces with a demon?!"

"Well... Sorta... Not entirely..."

"What do you mean not entirely?"

Sango turned her face away from Kagome's and tword the Sacred tree, and swept her hand across the bark.

"I don't travel with him all the time... I have certain duties that I must do... I don't even travel with him... I trained with him and fought with him. I think I traveled with him once in the entire time I was actully getting to know him... And that was when we first joined forces."

"Then how do you know that you are actully falling in love with him?"

"Because Kagome, every living creature has some sort of soft side in them, humanity. Even Sesshoumaru. I no longer care about the fact he is a demon.. because it dosen't matter to me. But it will never happen anyway... I'm cursed with that possibility."

"Sango... I.."

All of the sudden they heard voices coming twords them in the woods. It was a young man and an old woman. Kagome and Sango regonnized the voices immediatly...

Miroku and Lady Kaede.

Sango's eyes grew wide when she heard thier voices coming... closer...closer...CLOSER!

"Kagome promise me! Promise me that you will not tell anybody about me bringing you back! If anybody finds out I have the jewel... They will come after me in a heartbeat! PROMISE ME KAGOME!"

Kagome looked back and forth between Sango's face, and the trees.

Sango showed sorrow in her eyes as she struggled to get away. She needed an answer first.

"KAGOME!" She shouted loud enough so that only Kagome could hear.

Kagome looked at Sango and shook her head very fast. Then her attention turned back to the trees. Sango was loosing her patience and she knew it. She also knew that the last thing Sango wanted was to see Miroku again. Either him or Inuyasha. She turned back to Sango and shut her eyes.

Sango was breathing heavily and turned to run into the forest. She started to run for the exit and then she turned around to try to see Kagome.. Next thing she knew Miroku and Kaede were face to face with Kagome. She continued to run and she looked back once more to see them heading through the woods and to the village.

----

"Father... No your dead!" Inuyasha scremed at his father.

"I was revied by a annymous sourse"

Inuyasha suddenly was overcome by a huge wave on anger and dismay.

"Why the hell are you even here.. Don't you have another son to bug or something?"

Inu-no-Taisho smiled.

"I already spoke with him Inuyasha."

"That dosen't answer the first part of my question!"

"How in heaven did you get the attitude... It certainly wasn't from your mother... must've been from me."

"Dammit! Shut up!!!!" Inuyasha shouted as he took out Tetsaiga and it transformed.

Inu-no-Taisho gasped and was immediatly puzzled.

"How did the sword transform? There is no human around!"

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted as he swept the sword on the ground. Inu-no-Taisho jumped up in the air and landed on the ground.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha! I don't wish to fight with my son!"

"Your no father of mine! A father wouldn't leave his new family for a fight!" Inuyasha shouted.

'Ahh... now I see why it transformed... he was protecting his mother's memory... a HUMAN'S memory...' His father thought.

"Inuyasha... If I didn't do what I did... you wouldn't be here right now!"

Inuyasha gasped and put his sword away after a long time of considering his father's words to him.

"What is it that you want? I have to find somebody."

"Ahh yes.. The tajiya... Inuyasha please... leave her be... Follow your brother's advise to you."

Inuyasha growled and snapped.

"No! I need to speak with her! I have to... nevermind."

Inu-no-Taisho sighed. He stuck his nose into the air.

"Well If you really intend to see her as soon as possible, I would say you look down there." He said as he pointed forward.

Inuyasha turned and looked off the side of the cliff. He seen nothing. He sniffed the air and immediatly found her scent. He looked down into the direction and saw her.

"Finally" Inuyasha said quietly to himself.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned and looked at his father.

"Don't get to close to her... Heade my warning now..."

Inuyasha stared at him, confused.

"Why?"

Inu-no-Taisho turned around and walked down the cliff's path.

"All will be revealed in time."

Inuyasha watched his father disapear and turned around once again to see Sango. She was walking out of the forest, breathing heavily. Suddenly he noticed that Kirara wasn't anywhere near her.

'Get close to her?' Inuyasha thought about his father's words.

Then he shook his head.

'I don't have time to do this! I have to get the jewel!"

Inuyasha leaped down the cliff and onto firm ground. He landed on all fours and started sniffing for Sango. Once he found it he started to run twords it at his fastest speed.

Inuyasha saw her.

Sango was on a hill and sat down and hung her head. Inuyasha walked twords her and was right behind her, struggling to get the words out to speak to his beautiful frenemy.

"Sango?"

Suddenly Sango's head leaped up and he heard a big gasp. She slowly turned her head around and saw Inuyasha. She quickly stood up and studied him for a long while.

"I..Inu..Inuyasha!"

----

**Next Time!!!**

_"Answer me this Sango: Why is it that when you want to kill your brother, it is alright... but when somebody saves you from doing it yourself, and saves you the guilt and agony, and does it themself... it is the worst thing in the world.?"_

_"So what now Sango... Your just gonna run away from everything!!! Sango... I Love You!!!"_

_**Feelings Sore!!!**_

_**Dead To Her!!!**_


	14. Dead To Her!

::Author's Note::

I have come to a desicion... there will **NOT** be a sequal to this story... which means it will be very long! I have wasted all the first chapters with conversations about nothing. Welll to all those people that like the conversations about nothing... sorry to tell you that they arn't in this fanfic. cause by the end... all those conversations will mean something... you want a conversation about nothing... i'll make you a short one right now... just to prove how nice I am...:)

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Bye"

"Bye"

THERE!

Well, I have no idea what is going to be in this chapter so I can't really give you a short summary of it... except that this is only a Sango/Inuyasha chapter...

Chapter 14: Dead To Her

----

"Sango...I'm so glad I-" Inuyasha started to say to his ex-friend, but she had cut him off with the words he was waiting to answer.

"Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing here?"

Inuyasha smirked.

"Sango... Don't take this meeting the wrong way... please!"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!"

Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes filled with fury.

"Sango... just shut up!!!"

Sango gasped and glared deeply at Inuyasha.

"Are you not forgeting the time that YOU wanted to kill your brother?"

Sango's glare lightened, but she gasped again.

"Inuyasha... I"

"No!!! I'M talking... listen to ME first!!!"

Upon being silenced, Sango, for the first time since Kohaku's death, heard the words Inuyasha spoke to her.

"Answer me this Sango: Why is it that when you want to kill your brother, it is alright... but when somebody saves you from doing it yourself, and saves you the guilt and agony, and does it themself... it is the worst thing in the world.?"

Sango was silent for a moment.

"Because I never intended to kill him..."

Inuyasha squinted in puzzlement.

"What?"

"Inuyasha... the thing I wanted to kill was not Kohaku... It was Naraku!!!!!"

Inuyasha gasped and looked up at her.

"I understand now... When Naraku died... it was only Kohaku..."

Sango nodded and turned around.

"For that time anyway..." She said quietly.

Inuyasha heard her and called her back.

"What does that mean!?"

Sango sighed greatly and turned around slowly.

"Naraku is still alive Inuyasha." Sango informed him as he gasped. "We didn't finish the job..."

Inuyasha was speechless.

"Why didn't you come to find us when you found out?!"

Sango bit her lip.

"Because that would mean seeing you and Miroku again..."

Inuyasha nodded and shut his eyes in gain.

"Thats why you went to see Miroku..."

Sango nodded.

"But I lost my nerve when I heard him say such sweet and honerable things about me... so I left and thought I could handel it on my own... I was wrong."

Inuyasha stared at her.

"Well... We must go and fight him Sango!!!"

Sango chuckled in sarcasim.

"No... That would me joining forces with you!"

"I can't belive you still hate me!!!"

Sango shrugged. "That's life Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes filled with fury again.

"I have every reason to hate you right now Sango!!! But I don't take that!!!!"

Sango gasped. "What the hell did I do to you?"

Inuyasha growled at her.

"You revied my FATHER!!!"

Sango's mouth opened wide.

"I didn't do that for you Inuyasha!!!! I did it for..."

Inuyasha's attention was focused on her finishing her sentace.

"Umm... nevermind...just drop it!"

"Sesshoumaru right! You did it for Sesshoumaru!!!"

Sango glared.

"No!!! Why would you even think that!!!"

"Sango!!! Why have you been with him!!'

The glare continued...

"Inuyasha stay out of it!"

"No!! You know he is a bad guy!!! Don't ruin your life!!!'

Continued...

"You don't even know him!"

"He's my brother Sango!!! Of corse I know him!"

Continued...

"Inuyasha!!! Just stay out of it!!! It's not any of your business anymore!"

"Since when?!"

Stopped.

"Since... Since you chose Kagome!!!!"

Inuyasha's gasp filled all of Tokyo.

"Wh...What?!"

Sango swallowed her tounge and tried dening everything.

"...Nothing! Just forget it!!! Forget I said anything!"

Inuyasha tried to console her next... He wanted to hear the words he had longed to hear.

"Sango... I can't just forget it!!!"

"You can! And you will!"

There was a long silence... and the yelling had finally stopped. Both avoided eye contact.

"...Sango... If I knew you wanted to be with me... I would've picked you." Inuyasha started.

"No you wouldn't!"

"Well!!! What about now!!!"

Sango scoffed.

"It's to late now Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha had begun to start the yelling again.

"So what now Sango... Your just gonna run away from everything!!! Sango... I Love You!!!"

This time... Sango's gasp filled not only Tokyo... but her heart. She didn't know what to say to that. She found it impossible to breath, think, and feel... it was all a blur to her.

"No you don't!! You're only saying that so I will help you fight Naraku!!!"... So she denied it all.

Sango turned around and began to walk away. Inuyasha ran up from behind her and grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.

"Sango I can't go fight him without somebody!!! I will die for sure!!!"

Sango stared at the ground and looked up slowly in grim.

"So..? Inuyasha let me in on a little secret..."

Inuyasha's heart thudded and his breath was caught in his throat.

"Your dead to me..."

Inuyasha had felt his body drop as he lost all feeling inside. Sango turned around and ran as fast as she could with Inuyasha yelling after her.

"Sango!!! Sango!!! SANGO WAIT PLEASE!!!! SAAAANGOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sango was compleatly gone and Inuyasha's feelingless body dropped to the ground

"I... I need you!" He said as if she was there and he sunk his head in his hands and sobbed neverendingly.

----

**Next Time!!!!**

_"The Shikon Battle... Is comming..."_

_"As you know, Sango died at the age of 5. Midoriko didn't want to see such a young life disapear, expessialy when it was mostly her doing... so she gave up her soul to save Sango, causing the Shikon Jewel to have a strong connection to Sango. As the connection was stronger, the bond it had with Kikyou grew weaker..."_

_'He still loves Sango...' She thought. 'This must be such good news to hear that she is finally able to forgive at least one of us...'_

**Stay tuned!!!**

_**"Connection is Broken"**_


	15. Connection Is Broken

::Author's Note::

This is a short Chapter... its is only Miroku/Kaede/Miroku... Nobody else... **AND ALL PAST REVIEWERS PLEASE STAY TUNED AFTER THE CHAPTER AND LOOK FOR YOUR NAME AND READ THE LITTLE MESSAGE I WROTE YOU... meow!**

Chapter 15: Connection is Broken.

----

Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank a couple people.

Anime-Snow-Princess DrawerDiary InuGrll219 OMG-SQUEE XXXFlame-HazeXXX Inuyasha-freak00

Also, I would like to give an extreamly special thanks to InuGrll219 for adding me to her favorite author's list. It really means alot to me.

Now... LETS GET ONTO THE STORY!!!

----

Kagome, Kaede and Miroku all traveled back to Kaede's hut to rejoice. When they got there, Kaede sealed off the door and they all had drinks and noodles.

"So Kagome... How did you get back without the jewel?" Miroku asked as he slurped up the remaining noodles in his bowl.

Kagome gasped when she remembered how she did get back.

"Oh... um..." She said. 'What do I say? I can't rat Sango out like this...but... what else can I say? They surely must know Sango has the jewel..."

Kaede watched Kagome suspiciously and then turned her attention over to Miroku, who was patiently waiting for an answer.

Kagome then relized she couldn't think of an excuse at all... she had no choice but to tell them about how she really got there.

"I got here by... by the Shikon Jewel..."

Miroku's eyes grew wide and Kaede nodded.

"But... Sango has the jewel!!!" Miroku shouted.

Kagome bit her tounge. She felt a big rush of regret upon telling her friends what had happened. She felt guilty but she knew she had to finish.

"One night, while I was trying to get back... I heard her voice call to me... she offered to help me... "

Miroku's mouth sprung open... Kagome watched him as this happened and she felt her heart thud so big that it felt as if a knife had pirced it.

'He still loves Sango...' She thought. 'This must be such good news to hear that she is finally able to forgive at least one of us...'

Miroku stared at Kagome and waited for her to finish her story.

'Then why do I feel like I don't want him to feel this way...?' she asked herself as she took in a deep breath to finish.

"At midnight of that night... she somehow split the jewel's power into two halfs, and sent the other half over to me through the well... and-"

"Split the jewel's power? Is that what I heard...!!!" Kaede said, inturrupting.

By the tone in Kaede's voice, Kagome knew that her and Sango both made a mistake.

"Uhh... I think she called it doubling the jewel... but yea thats what she did alright...Why? Is that bad...?" Kagome said, then asked.

Kaede remained silent and glanced over to Miroku. Miroku got the sign Kaede was giving him and stood up.

"I'm going to take a walk outside... I will be in shortly..." Miroku said as he left the hut, Kagome watching his every move out.

'This must be so hard for him to leave when we are talking about the love of his life...' Kagome thought. Then she remembered Sesshoumaru. Sango had told her she was falling in love with Sesshoumaru... but she never metioned Miroku at all.

"Poor Miroku..." She said aloud.

Kaede's attention turned to her words like a magnet.

"Don't ye worry about him child... He is just mourning... Now... What exacly did Sango do to the jewel?"

Kagome stared at her and took a deep breath.

"I didn't really see it... but she had the jewel and she somehow... well... split it. She sent the other half through the ground and when I grasped it, I found myself here..."

Kaede's eyes began to fill with worry, but with happiness at the same time.

"Kagome... did ye keep the half she sent ye?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No I gave it back to her afterwards... Then she just pushed the two together and they became whole again..."

Kaede's eyes shut and her head hung. After a couple seconds she forced her head up.

"Kagome... when ye had the jewel... was it like a weight on ye... or was it just like carrying a jewel shard...?" Kaede asked.

Kagome gasped. She had never really thought about how it felt.. but now that she thought about it...

"Yea... I guess... It wasn't like the jewel first was when it sprung from my chest... it seemed as if the power coming from the jewel was just to overwhelming for me to handel it anymore..."

Kaede let out a sigh.

"Kaede... what does that mean for me...?"

Kaede's eyes shifted to Kagome's worried face.

"Answer me one more question Kagome..."

Kagome nodded.

"Did the jewel's power get stronger and stronger untill Sango entered... or did it just stay the same amount of power?"

Kagome bit her lip and thought.

"Well... the shards I had began to become more and more overwhelming and tireding... that's one of the reason's I gave some to the others... I just never told anybody..."

"When did the power stop growing?"

"Well... when..." Kagome gasped as she found the answer. "When.. Sango first met us..."

Kaede's breath burst out from her chest and tears flowed in her eyes.

"Kaede... what is going on?"

Kaede dried her few tears and took a very deep breath.

"As ye know... Midoriko's soul is inside of the jewel... which is just a fancy way of saying Midoriko **IS** the jewel."

Kagome's eyes filled with intrest as Kaede got to the point.

"When the Jewel of Four Souls sprung from your chest, child... It had a mission to fufil... and as it got closer and closer to it's mission... it would only grow stronger..."

"What does this have to do with Sango??" Kagome asked.

"For many years... humans and demons have been trying to find out what the jewel's mission was... That way it would become stronger and stronger and they would eventually take it for themselves... When it was in my sister's possesion... The power was the same because the jewel couldn't sence any reason to grow. When it came to ye... It's only intention's were to stay with ye due to the fact my sister Kikyou and ye were practicly the same person. But as ye grew closer and closer to Sango... Midoriko senced her soul looming inside of another and knew her mission. That's why the shards got stronger."

Kagome shut her eyes.

"So your just saying that the mission was to find Sango..."

Kaede nodded.

"As you know, Sango died at the age of 5. Midoriko didn't want to see such a young life disapear, expessialy when it was mostly her doing... so she gave up her soul to save Sango, causing the Shikon Jewel to have a strong connection to Sango. As the connection was stronger, the bond it had with Kikyou grew weaker..."

"What are you trying to say Kaede...?"

Kaede sighed.

"When Kikyou was alive... she was the choosen one... because Sango was not alive. I thought that when ye came along that it would then be you.. but as Sango came closer to the jewel... the more the jewel seperated from yours and Kikyou's old grasp. The time of my sister is fading... soon Sango will be known as the most popular priestess in history..."

Kagome frowned as Kaede stood up.

"I'm going to take a walk... stay here and eat Kagome... keep up your strength... I sence a great battle is waiting on our doorstep..."

Kagome watched Kaede leave.

'The Shikon Battle is coming...' She said quietly. Then she heard a footstep coming in. She turned around and her heart thudded at seeing the figure.

Miroku.

"Miroku...?" She asked.

"Kagome... What is happening to Sango?"

----

**Next Time!!!!**

_""I-it's because... you love her... isn't it?"_

_"No! Inuyasha can't know unless he absolutly has to! I know why Sango didn't want him to know... and personally I don't want him to know anything untill the time is right!"_

**Stay tuned!!!**

**For the Next Chapter will be:**

_**"The Hope of Love"**_

_**Thank Yous!!!!!**_

_**INUGIRL**__- My first reviewer!!! Thank you so much for all your reviews (Chapters 1,3,5,13 and 14) Thank you for the welcome to the club (chapter 1) and for your sugesstion to the miroku jealous thing (Chapter 3). I will make him jealous but nobody knows about thier romance blooming yet. Just stay tuned and you'll get your wish!!! I know Sesshoumaru dosen't smile when he talks either.. but hey he is softening up a bit.. and it went along with everything. I was actully haveing some problems with my computer and my brain just was not working and everytime it was working i never got on here to update. I would never be a lazy writer!!! I have about 20 sample stories on this thing already!!!! well, Chapter 14 was pretty... WOAH!!! Anyway thanks soo much... and Continue to review in the future!!!_

_**Helen**__- Thanks for your reviews!!! (2 and 11) Also, thanks for the welcome...I'm really glad you love it.. I never really thought I had a talent of writing... well thanks for giving me confidence and please stay tuned and continue reviewing!!_

_**Nightfall2525**__- Thank you for your review on chapters 1, 4 and 8! Well I already sorta answered your Inuyasha and Sango question last chapter. He loves her but she dosen't love him but she used to. Nothing is going on right now.. but maybe in the future.. this is a multiple romance story... so yea just stay tuned!! Glad you like the story and please continue reviewing... I like reviewers that ask questions... it means they are intrested in it._

_**Ralf Jones**__- Thank you for your review on chapter 4! I'm glad you like it and keep reviewing and stay tuned!!_

_**Kitten of the Moonlight Shadow**__- LOL!! Well I get pretty hyper like that sometimes to! Well I'm really glad you like it and I'm glad you think it is cute... I'm a real sucker for romance.. One of my favorite movies is Titanic. Well stay tuned and.. Keep reviewing...BTW THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!!!_

_**kunaininja**__- There is no way I can pronounce your username! Well thanks for the chapter 8 review.. I guess. I'm sorry you don't like it as much as the others..(thats how it sounded)but i'm not gonna say "stay tuned and keep reviewing" because you don't like it that much. And yea.. I do aim for decentness.. I don't want anybody to become a slut in it or anything.. there is a couple swear words in it.. but so does Inuyasha the series so yea i didn't think it mattered. Sorry if it does... Thanks for your review and I'm really glad you were honest.. so extra points. Again...thanks soo much for your honesty!(The reason i think you didn't like it was because of that "um".. but i am extra happy if you do!)_

_**RaeRobXSanSesshylover**__- Wow thats some username!!! Thanks for your review on chapter 6 and I'm super glad you like it. Well if you want to see what happened next after that chapter... wait untill a couple more.. it only gets more and more intense!!! Well stay tuned to find out and keep reviewing!!!_

_**Canadamonty**__- Thanks for your review on chapter 6! Well like I told RobRaeXSanSesshylover... It's only gonna get more and more intense!!! Stay tuned and please continue reviewing!!!_

_**mirokuslovergurl**__- Thanks for your chapter 7 review!!! Really glad you love the fic... Just stay tuned and keep reviewing if you want me to update faster!!! and if I'm right chapter 7 was the one with the history lesson about the Shikon Battle: if I'm right... Well i'm kinda surprised you thought it was intresting.. but relived cause that means your are intrested in the entire fic because that chapter problably explains the most. Well i'm really glad you liked it.. so extra points!!! Your officially on my good side now!!_

_**4gVn sOuL**__- Thanks for the chapter 6 and 12 review!! and OMG!!! First rating I have gotten!!! Extra points!!! Anyway glad you like it and... well you know why i'm gonna say.. stay tuned and keep reviewing if you want more chapters!!! _

_**spikero89**__- Thanks for your chapter 9 review! You get extra points with me because you were the only one who reviewed the blossoming chapter of Sango/Sesshoumaru... I expected at least 3 on that chapter. No biggie though... Thanks for the review!! And I never really had encounted a fic being called beautifull.. so thats really awsome!!! Glad it's one of the best fics you read and please... stay tuned and keep reviewing_

_**FEMALE SESSY**__- Thanks for the chapter 10 review!!! Glad you liked the chapter as well! Well... stay tuned and keep reviewing if you want more updates.. lol_

_**oldestmaiden**__- Thanks for your chapter 11 review!!! Well... I really have to thank you for this... I wasn't really gonna give Miroku somebody... I really have a bad habit of taking off and leaving people off to the side. I need to bring everybody back into the story... and you helped me bring Miroku back in the story some way. Thank you so much for your sugesstion.. yours and INUGIRL's will kinda clash together. I'm super glad you think it is riveting.. that's a real compliment... you gave me alot of confindence in one adjective... Well I will upload as long as I continue to get reviews.. so yea you know.. Stay tuned and please continue reviewing!!!_

_**OMG-SQUEE**-Thanks soo much for your chapter 11 Review. I'm super glad I got a wow... speechless for some reason is always good for me... lol. Well stay tuned and keep reviewing!!!_

_**SESSHYXSANGO LOVER 1**- Thanks for your chapter 12 review!!! Really really really glad you like the story. Keep Reviewing!!!_

_**Kai-** Thank you for your review on chapter 2... Yes I know I made Sango a huge know-it-all.. and I really do hate myself for that. It just annoys me now when I read it all over again. But then again, I'm kinda glad I did because she is the only person who can explain all these things that are going on. Anyway, I'm glad that even though she is a know it all you still think it's ok. Please try to stay tunned and Keep reviewing!!! I have nothing but respect for honesty!!_

_**Blackkitten**- AWSOME IS GOOD!!! Thanks for giving the story a chance!!! That makes me nothing but happy!!! Glad you like it and please stay tuned!_

_**shessysanluver101**-GLAD YOU LOVE IT!!! THANKS FOR GIVING ME A CHANCE!!! KEEP UP THE REVIEWING AND READING!!! lol..._

_**sesshomarulover454**-I am super glad that you gave me a chance. I would've emailed you to keep you up-to-date but I didn't exacly get your email... I don't know if it is my computer or what but something happened. I would like to get to know some of my readers so please... you may email me at And to anybody else who is reading this, you may also. Thanks for the support!!!_

_**InuGrll219**- lol... Yea... my first chapter was actully written a long long long time ago, like wayyyy before I even started the story. And in my reading class this year, my teacher helped me with my writing skills, thats why it got better. I'm also a sucker for love triangles. I didn't even think of one untill last chapter... so I can't tell you who she is going to pick. That's a question for me. But you will find out amazingly soon!!!_

_**Thank you soo much to all you reviewers!!! You keep the story alive!!!! so like I said to each and every one of you...**_

_**STAY TUNED AND KEEP REVIEWING!!!**_


	16. The Hope Of Love

Chapter 16: The Hope of Love.

----

Kagome stared at Miroku in surprise.

"Wh..." Kagome started. "What are you talking about Miroku?"

Miroku glared at Kagome.

"Kagome... don't put me through anymore pain than I have been through..."

Kagome drifted her gaze away from Miroku and onto the floor.

"Kagome... is something bad is happening to Sango... I want to know about it!"

Kagome stayed silent.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled.

Kagome's mouth was shut.

Miroku's expression turned from angry to a sentimental and hurt one.

"Kagome... I'm worried about her enough as it is... please... tell me what is happeneing to her.."

Kagome finally looked up at him. Miroku had looked down.

"Tell me why..."

Miroku let out a tiny gasp. Then he looked up at her.

"What?" He asked.

Kagome gulped.

"Tell m-me... w-w-why you w-ant to know..." Kagome hesitated.

Miroku sighed and turned his whole body away.

Kagome was, for an odd reason, hurt by his silence tword her.

"I-it's because... you love her... isn't it?"

Miroku turned his head over to the side, so that he could see Kagome's figure from the corner of his eye.

"That's a very strong way to feel for somebody Kagome..."

Kagome looked up at him in hope.

"Answer me Miroku!!!"

Miroku stayed silent.

"Mirok-"

"No!"

Miroku had cut Kagome off with the answer that Kagome wanted to hear the entire time.

Kagome didn't say anything, she waited for Miroku to explain.

He sighed.

"I don't know how I feel about her Kagome..."

Kagome let her breath go and she felt as if she was going to faint.

"I thought I did... but then she said some things to me that I never really thought about... And my feelings tword her changed."

Kagome listened, she knew there was more to the story he was telling.

"I will admit... I feel something tword her that is stronger than like... but It is weaker than love..."

Miroku sighed.

"At least... I think."

Kagome nodded, knowing Miroku could not see it, she did so anyway.

"She is involved in a huge event in history." Kagome said.

Miroku gasped and turned around.

"What kind of event?" He asked.

Kagome took a deep breath.

"It is called the Shikon Battle. She is actually the one who causes it... Well.. actually, Midoriko causes it."

Miroku seemed confused.

"What knot does Sango's life line have with Midoriko's?"

Kagome bit her lip. She knew she was betraying Sango's trust. Again. But she had to tell him... he was suffering over her.

"To make a long story seem very short. Midoriko saved Sango's life once."

Unfortunatly, that didn't help matters much.

Miroku's confused expression only grew.

Kagome sighed.

"Ok.. listen... cause i'm only gonna say this once... Kay?"

Miroku nodded.

And Kagome filled him in on everything. The curse, the battle... everything.

"And now Sango is about to be in this huge battle and for some reason she cloned the Sacred Jewel and pushed a half through the well over to me so that I could return to the past and now... well here I am... telling you what I really should not be telling you."

Miroku's eyes stared at Kagome and he remained still.

"Where exacly.. do we come in at?"

Kagome bit her lip once again.

"Well.. when I learned about it... they said we helped with the whole fiasco... but Sango told me she didn't want anybody, expessialy you and Inuyasha, to get involved... so I had to promise to keep you away from knowing the truth."

"Ok.. well what were your exact words to her?" Miroku asked.

Kagome squinted her eyes and thought.

"Uhh... I think they were' Ok I promise' "

Miroku nodded.

"And you didn't say what you promised not to do?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No... Why... what are you getting at?"

Miroku smiled.

"Well... then tecnicaly speaking... you didn't promise nothing to her... nothing specific anyway."

Kagome groaned.

"Miroku... that's not even fair!"

"But it's true!"

Kagome laughed.

"So... let's go find Inuyasha and fill him in!"

Kagome grabbed hold of Miroku's arm and pulled him back as he tried to leave.

"No! Inuyasha can't know unless he absolutly has to! I know why Sango didn't want him to know... and personally I don't want him to know anything untill the time is right!"

Miroku lowered his eyes.

"Including the fact that I am back in the past!"

Miroku nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me Kagome..."

Kagome smiled and found herself hugging Miroku.

They hugged for a minute and when they stopped they stared into each others eyes.

Next thing they knew, they were combined in a full kiss. But they imediatly pulled away.

Miroku stared at Kagome.

Kagome stared at Miroku.

Then they hugged again.

They refused to let that kiss destroy the bond they had created.

But, unbeknownst to the both of them, the kiss, what the happiest moment they had experiance in a long while.

-----

_"Sesshoumaru... It's over! I have to leave you! Go fight Naraku yourself... You can get him! Make a compleate fool of your useless brother without me!"_

_------_

_"Jaken... She is gone... and I couldn't stop her... She is GONE!"_

_-----_

"_Kagura... I'm very sorry... but I am easily known for running away from everything... My friends, family, destiny!!! Sesshoumaru... and now you... I can't live like this anymore... which only means I have one thing to do since I can't stop this habit... Goodbye..." Sango said as she left Kagura in the smog, watching her leave one last time._

**Stay tuned!!!**

**For the Next Chapter will be:**

_**"End of HER World..."**_

::Author's Note::MUST READ MUST READ MUST READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm increadably sorry to the upcoming news of all of you people who was happy to see this chapter... and the last one... but you won't be seeing another one of these in a while... And here is why:

My computer had recently broke down and we had to go get it fully resarted... and I had to restart the whole ending of the story... and I really want to get it done so... yea I'm gonna try my hardest to hurry it up.. but I need to get the last twists in this story out before the big huge battle starts... so yea... I'M SOO SORRY!!!


	17. End of HER World

::Author's Note::

This is a crazy and intresting chapter. Here it is!!

Chapter 16: End of Her World

----

"What is she thinking Midoriko? Why does she belive that is the only way she can go?"

"I don't know Lady Karinko... I highly doubt we can stop this now..."

"Why though? Why is she going to ruin her life like this?"

"Maybe to her its not defined as ruining... it is just fixing..."

"Well this is not her destiny... she is running away from everything I had fought for her to achive!!!"

"We can't stop her Karinko!!! Only one person can stop her from doing this!!!"

"Why him though? Why does it have to be him when he can't even admit that he feels something for her?!"

"You will learn in time... in time..."

"Midoriko... Time is nothing but a wheel... it never stops! Which means we might never know what is going to happen.. so I will make a diffrence of this!!!"

----

'This is the only thing I can do now... i'm certain this is the path I must take!' Sango thought as she walked on an old dirt road. She was looking for Sesshoumaru again. 'That stupid man is impossible to keep up with!'

Sango continued to walk with Kirara right behind her. She didn't want to weigh her down, so she walked... plus she needed a long while to think about what she was going to do after that talk she had with Inuyasha.

"That damn half- breed!" Sango said aloud as her gaze went from the dirt.. to right in front of her. It was Sesshoumaru and he was smirking at her.

"Glad someone finally agrees with me!" He said to her. She was forced to smile at him.

"Uhh... well... I just wanted to say... umm.. for bringing my father back... uhh... T- Th"

Sango blinked a couple of times, trying to grasp his words into her mind as if to unscrable them into something she could decode without asking any questions to just aggitate him.

"Thank You?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded.

"He really helped me finally discover who I am... I finally understand him..."

"Who you are?"

Sesshoumaru was silent and just stared at her as for her to get the message without admitting it.

"You are Sesshoumaru! Lord of Dog Demons!!! Following in your father's footsteps! Hate your brother! Never mention your mother! Hate humans, yet you are fri.. allies with two of them... What more could life make of you... expessialy when you refuse to let it change and you just walk on this Earth without a care or a worry in the world!"

Sesshoumaru just stared at her, denieing everything she said, yet hurt from how she had thought of him.

"Is that how you really think of me? That i'm just care and worry free?"

Sango exhaled and turned away. Tears where streaming down her face.

"Ye...Yes..."

"Yet you don't look annoyed by this..."

"That is because I envy it! I want to walk this world without feeling a human emotion..."

"Love...Hate...Betrayl...Trauma..."

"Sloth...Wrath... Envy... Angst..."

Sesshoumaru grasped in the emotions.. noticing he had felt every single one of these.

"Pride... Greed... Lust..."

"STOP!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

Sango slowly turned her head twords the demon and noticed something on his face. Worryness? Acceptance? no... It was something else.

"Don't you understand Sesshoumaru!!? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT HUMANS AND DEMONS ARE OF NO DIFFRENCE?!"

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"Stop It!!! Just try and relize what I'm saying to you!!!"

Sesshoumaru listened to her.

"I..."

All of the sudden a gust of wind hit them and they both knew what it was.

Kagura.

"It is time Slayer! Gather your group and come to Naraku's castle!!!! Just as you promised!"

Sango looked up at Kagura on her feather. She bit her lip and sighed. She got up and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her in worry. She looked away and began to cry.

"Sesshoumaru... It's over! I have to leave you! Go fight Naraku yourself... You can get him! Make a complete fool of your useless brother without me!"

Sesshoumaru gasped.

"Sango... What are you talking about! We made a deal!"

"I know... But now I am breaking it to fufill another one... the one I made to myself when Kohaku died..."

"Sango... don't!"

Sango walked away and he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"SANGO!"

Sango looked at the connection they had made and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

She broke the connection and walked to Kagura.

"Kagura... I'm very sorry... but I am easily known for running away from everything... My friends, family, destiny!!! Sesshoumaru... and now you... I can't live like this anymore... which only means I have one thing to do since I can't stop this habit... Goodbye..." Sango said as she left Kagura in the smog, watching her leave one last time.

Sesshoumaru looked at her also. She was on Kirara and she was heading twords the mountains.

"Notice how she said Sesshoumaru instead of adding you into the friends..." Kagura said to him as he looked at her.

"I knew she would do this... That girl is very confused about her life... I knew it ever since I first saw her stick up for her late brother that she is wandering in the darkness..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrows at the wind.

"What did you do Kagura?"

Kagura smirked.

"Never mind that... But we need to stop her from whatever her plan is if we ever want to see her again!" Kagura said in determination. "Gather your company and lets head up for the mountains... She has a promise to fufill!!!"

----

**Meanwhile:**

"Lady Sango... It is time"

Sango turned to the servant and nodded. She walked out of the village for the last time...

----

**20 minutes later:**

Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin, Ah-Un, and Kagura landed at the entrace to the village and ran in as fast as they could. But What they saw wasn't at all what they expected to find.

An perfect village with Cherry blossoms in a path, a fire down the path and an old Celetial scarf flowing down the path. It seemed like everything in that village was perfect except for the grave at the end of that path. It was a ceramony for the leaving.

"Lady Sango!!!" Rin cried as she ran down the path and to the grave. She began to dig but a hand had stopped her.

"Rin... As much as I want to see her one last time... It is rude to dig up her grave... as she was a priestess... it would only curse us and cause us more greif... lets just pray for her to have a safe way into heaven..." Sesshoumaru had said as her seen one thing sticking up out of the ground.

"Lord Sesshoumaru... Where is the girl?" Jaken asked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and slapped the toad demon and grabbed his arms.

"Jaken... She is gone...She is gone and I couldn't stop her... She is GONE!" Sesshoumaru cried.

"My Lord...? Are you alright?" He had asked.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Sesshoumaru screamed as he ran past the grave and into the dojo behind it. He ran back out in a moment's time and pointed at Kagura.

"This is all your fault!!! All your fault!!!!! What did you do to her?!?!?! WHAT?!"

"Sesshoumaru... THIS WASN'T SUPPOSSED TO HAPPEN THIS WAY!!! SHE WASN'T SUPOSSED TO LEAVE... NOT LIKE THIS!!!"

They all looked at the thing that was sticking up out of the ground:

The end of her Hirakotsu.

----

**Next Time!!!!!**

_"Inuyasha had spoken with her... he told her that you were no good..."_

_"Sesshoumaru... do you have someone to protect and someone to save?"_

_"Not anymore..."_

_"Father says I am nothing but a human... but I know what blood lerks inside my mother's veins... as well as mine... so I promised her... one day I will do what she always wanted..."_

_**Wait and Read!!!**_

_**For Next Chapter will Be!!**_

_**Finding the Final Remains.**_


	18. Finding the Final Remains

Chapter 18: Finding the Final Remains

----

"Kagura! What do you mean by that?"

Kagura had a sort of possessed look upon her face.

"Kagura!"

But she didn't shake loose. Millions of thoughts were going through Kagura's head.

"What can I do..."

"I can't tell him..."

"No telling what he will do..."

"Kagura?" Sesshoumaru asked, his tone softened.

Kagura finally shook her head to break the trance.

"Nothing... It's.. nothing..."

Sesshoumaru suspicously stared at her.

"There is something... I can see it in your eyes.."

Kagura didn't look at him.

"Sesshoumaru... I think this might be..."

Somehow... Sesshoumaru knew what she was going to say.

"Inuyasha's fault..."

It had felt as if a thousand knifes had stabbed Sesshoumaru's small heart... his heart that had contained the memory of Sango.

"H-How?"

Kagura looked up at him.

"Before I found her talking to you... I was looking for her earlier... and she was with Inuyasha..."

Sesshoumaru nodded, as if telling her to continue.

"He said some horrible things to her... he said some horrible things to her... about you."

Sesshoumaru nodded again.

"He said that you were no good.. hat you didn't even care about her... and think it may have gotten to her... and it caused her to kill herself"

Sesshoumaru turned away... He looked at the opening and saw Jaken, Rin and Ah-Uh standing there staring at him.

"Inuyasha..." He said in a grim manor.

Kagura then asked him a never forgetting question

"Sesshoumaru... do you have someone to protect and someone to save?"

Sesshoumaru gasped.

"Father..." He said quietly.

"What?..." Kagura asked.

Sesshoumaru suddenly began to smile. Not a smirk... a smile.

"No.." Sesshoumaru said aloud... 'not anymore' he continued to think in his mind.

Kagura smiled.

'He did love her... ' Kagura thought

Sesshoumaru looked up at her. Tears streaming down his face... It was the first time that the infamous Lord Sesshoumaru had shown humanity... and the person that brought it out in him couldn't even be there to confort him.

"And I never will..."

----

Sesshoumaru and Kagura were putting out the fires and cleaning the village. They both knew it would be the last time they saw that village... But the memory of Sango would last forever...

Kagura looked over to Sesshoumaru and saw him standing at the edge of the grave.

'He has been standing by her all this time...' She thought. She pulled out a feather from her hair after hesitating a long while.

"I owe you no explination." Were the only words she said to him as she left him there... alone.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave and kneeled next to her grave.

'You changed my life.. and now I owe it to you for the remainder of it...' he thought.

He looked past the shrine behind Sango's grave. He seen many other's. He decided it would be a good time to go explore them all. He walked past and walked into every one.

"She certainly know's how to repair a burnt village" He said as he searched throught everything, hoping to find an answer or a note or anything.

He finally reached the last shrine, which was the biggest of them all. It was more of a house. Sesshoumaru had guessed it was Sango's as she was living here. He walked down many paths and found himself in a hallway right in the center of the back. It had two rooms on each side and one in the middle. He first went to the one of the left.

As he entered he saw many demon pelts and many swords on the wall. A small bed in the corner with many books on a wooden desk by the door. There was clothes and chains and anything imaginable on the floor. He searched through the books and seen one that praticuarly caught his eye. It was handwritten.

Sesshoumaru decided it would be an intresting book to read when he was done exploring. So he took with him and left the room.

He then went across the hall into the room. He entered and saw something he hadn't expected.

There were geisha fans and umbrella's on the wall across from the door. It had a celestial scarf handing around it. Under it was a bed with silky pink sheets with plue and purple flowers. At the side of the bed were flat princess shoes and regualar sandels. On the right wall he seen a sword handing with the inscription saying "Sango's First Sword". Sesshoumaru moved closer and seen the the sword was wooden. Under the inscription was small writing saying: "She made this at the age of 4, beating the living daylights out of Tunde, the neighbor boy. Then he seen another sword to the right. It was a regular metal sword, but it was broken. He looked for an inscription, but couldn't find one. There was a mirror between the two swords with a flowered outline. In the reflection he seen a door, and a painted white wooden desk. He went to the door first, thinking he would find more on the desk and that it was wiser to save the best for last. He opened the door and found nothing but fancy clothes and a couple demon slayer outfits. He closed the door and made his way over to the desk.

On it, he could find only a couple of books. One was a pressed book, pressed with diffrent kinds of flowers. Another was just a book of handwritten tails. Another looked alot like the one he had found in the other room. He picked it it up placed it in his hand and continued searching. He found a locket on the desk in the shape of a heart. He picked it up also and left the room.

He turned and went into the final room and opened the door. He saw nothing but a bed off to the side, a bare desk and a stand at the end with a red cloth on top with a scroll. He shut the door and went back to the grave site.

He sat down in front of the grave and opened the book he found in the room with flowers. He had suspected that was Sango's room, and one across from it was Kohaku's. The other one must've been her parents. He opened the book and read a random page. It read:

_"Father says I am nothing but a regular human... but I know what blood lerks inside my mother's veins... as well as mine... so I promised her... one day I will do what she always wanted..."_

Sesshoumaru then relized what he had grabbed.

The diarys of the two sibblings.

-------

**Next Time!!!**

_"As I lay here in bed, knowing my condition only get's worse and worse... I grow more and more strong. My family loves me dearly... And if I have them... I know my soul will survive... even if my body dosen't..."_

_"Father told me not to ask Sister about her first 5 years... he said that one day he would explain them all to me... but Sango barely remember's any of them... and bringing them up would only cause her pain... something I don't want to see her go through.."_

_"I can't look at Sango the same way anymore... I'm afraid she will be killed again... and I will not be able to save her..."_

_**Her life through the family's eyes...**_

_**The Family Writings**_


	19. The Family Writings

::Author's Note::

This chapter deals with Sango's past. This chapter is extreamly important and it was really really fun to write.. that's I updated pretty fast because I wanted to see what you all thought. Anyway, As the story goes on this chapter will have a very important part in the future plot... sorta... anyway...

Chapter 18: The Family Writings

----

Sesshomaru opened the other journal and read it's contents first.

----

_**-Kohaku's Journal-**_

_**April 3.(4 years)**_

_Today Father gave me this journal. He said it is to help me improve my writing talents. He also said that he gave sister one just like it when she turned 4. It is my birthday today, and Sango, who is now 9, is out picking wildlflowers. She loves those flowers. They are all over her room. She says they remind her of the little memory she has left of mother. I asked if mother loved us both. She says yes, but I see sadness in her eyes as she says this. I also asked her why she dosen't remember anything about her. She said she dosen't remember, only that she was hit in the head and was unconcious the entire time the fire started. I began to find myself asked more and more questions about mother. Sango told me that father would have all the answers, not her, and she left once again. I watched her leave, and minutes later she came back with flowers and gave them to me. I am not fooled by the flowers though, she has a side of her that she dosen't want many to know about, a side that wasnt to fight. One day, I know that side will come out._

_**May 28(4 years)**_

_Sango has been acting really strange lately. I think Im gonna ask father, but I don't want him to think i'm nosy, since he said thats is a really bad quality in demon slayers._

_**June 1(4 years)**_

_I finally got around to asking father about Sango's strange behavior, which has only been getting worse. He said he has noticed also, but it she was probably just upset about something and that it will pass. I then remembered the day I had asked sister about mother. So I let that slip out of my mouth to father also. He stared at me seriously. I asked him why Sango dosen't remember anything about mother. Father told me not to ask sister about her first 5 years living... he said that one day he would explain them all to me... but Sango barely remember's any of them... and bringing them up would only cause her pain... something I don't want to see her go through... So I followed father's orders and left quietly. _

_**December 5(4 years)**_

_Today is the 4th year of mother's death. The whole tribe traveled down to her grave just beyond the village and we had a big ceramony, just like last year. Again, just like last year and the year before, Sango didn't travel with us. She stayed in the village. When we returned, father was gone for the rest of the day in his room. I asked Sango what he was doing, she told me that every year he writes letters to mother in a book he keeps in that room somewhere, and that when he dies, he will take them to her up in heaven and she will read them. I asked her why we didn't do that, she told me that I could, but mother wouldn't want to hear from her and she left me, wondering. I walked up to her hours later and asked her why she never went to see mothers grave, and she said she did... in her dreams and left it at that. She asked me to show her my demon slaying skills, which I know only enough to kill a flea demon. I accedentaly cut her cheek. I asked her if it hurt and she began to cry. I don't know if she was crying from the cut, which was barly deep enough to start hurting because my blade was so dull, or because of something else..._

_**July 3 (7 years)**_

_I have not wrote in this for a long while, due to the fact I was busy with my demon slaying ever since Sango got cut. I have noticed I have wrote alot about her in my previous enteries, but I know there is something that has happened before I was born that nobody wants me to know about. I should pay another visit to father maybe...?_

_**August 17 (7 years)**_

_Today is Sango's birthday! We had a small ceramony to celebrate her 12th birthday. I wish I was the one who was 5 years older... it would give me an idea of what happened to her the first 5 years of her life. Anyway, she had to sit on a throne and say some weird incantation type thing. As she said it, Father went to the back and brought out a giant boomerang! He also brought out a demon slayer outfit (alot like mine, only with pink and red trim, instead of green and yellow) and a Katana blade. Sango took them and father said these words: "You are now a Taijiya Warrior... my beloved daughter" NOW WE CAN TRAIN TOGETHER!!! Sango smiled beautifully... i am glad I got to see it... because I don't think it will happen very often when we spend more time together. _

_**October 15 (8 years)**_

_Father FINALLY is ready to tell me about Sango's past. He said that she had an extreamly bad heart condition and died. He said mother brought her to a priestess and they contacted the legendary creator of the Shikon Jewel to try and help Sango's life. He said the priestess put her soul inside of Sango, making her this increadable powerful priestess also. But it came with many consequences... He told me that if a man named Kota asked about sister, to say I never heard of her, or that she died a while ago and leave very fast. I asked why, and he said it all leaded to mother's death in that fire so many years ago. He said mother died to save us all and that Sango tried to go in a save her, but was knocked unconcious and lost all of her memory of everything about her mother except a few terrible things. Her memory from the first 5 years is gone because she now contained a new section of her soul that didn't have her memories. I felt terrible for Sango but father told me not to talk about it with her. It wasn't exacly her favorite topic. So I acted like nothing happened._

_**December 5(10 years)**_

_I have been so busy with demon slaying I forgot all about this journal. Today is the 10th anniversery of mom's death and like every year, we all go down to her grave, except Sango of corse. I didn't ask her why this year, instead I asked father. He told me that Sango dosen't talk about it at all, that not even he knows why she refuses to go. He is keeping something from me... I can tell. I know mother had a journal somewhere... but I don't know where it is. Sometime soon I'm going to look through father's room when he is off on a mission or something. Sango barely goes with them though, so I have to worry about her. I know I will probably find more answers in her diary, but she would kill me if I even breathed on it._

_**January 4(11 years)**_

_Father was gone today... so It was the perfect oppertunity to go into thier room. I entered and saw nothing but a bed, and a stand with 3 jewel shards on it. I went up to the stand and noticed nothing was there. I turned to go out and saw a crack underneath the bed. I moved it over and saw a compartment. I opened it and saw 3 books. One was a photo album, another was the book of letters father had written to mother, but that required a key. The final book was mother's journal. I opened it and read these words._

_"I can't look at Sango the same way anymore... I'm afraid she will be killed again... and I will not be able to save her..."_

_---_

_"I know what Surnoda did to Sango before she died... I know that deep in my heart it was the most horrible thing I could ever imagine... but he did it with good intentions... Sango was suffering and he knew it was the only thing that he could do in order for her to live with an ounce of hope to be normal. But what I did to her was never normal. After Kohaku was born... she belived I hated her because of the way she is... I don't hate her... I just can't look at her beautiful face anymore and see my daughter... I see nothing but an imposter.. and that truely scares me... she is still my daughter on the outside... but on the inside her soul says that she is going to be the most powerful and remembered person in the world. A part of me is happy Sango has hope to live longer... but another part of me wished Surnoda never did that to her... If he didn't... she might still be in pain.. but she would still be MY daughter... I will just have to live with the fact that Surnoda _

_----_

The words that were written were erased from Kohaku's journal and sctached over. It was ovious to Sesshoumaru that the person who did that, absolutly did not want ANYONE to know what "Lord Surnoda" did.

He continued.

_----_

_As I read those final words... I was too shocked that father did something like that. I could.. nor can't write them down because I want to forget it. I know now I can't look at father the same way... so I didn't write them down as if I am telling myself not to belive it. At the moment I wanted tears to fall down my face, my eye caught glimpse of the photo album, hoping that it would make me feel better to see my family back then. I searched. I opened the first page and I saw my mother's face, along with my sister as a beautiful baby. I smiled and turned the page to see more and more pictures of my mother. I then turned to the last page and saw Mother, Father, Sango, and me as a baby. I looked and seen a man in the back fairly seen. He had black hair and he was eyeing my sister. I felt my spine grow cold and I shut the album. I then sat there for numerous seconds and opened it back up to a picture of my mother. She looked so beautiful. She had long brown hair with pearls. A pink kimono... and a satin sash. She looked just like a princess. Suddenly, I heard the door open and I was so scared to see who it was. The person walked up to me and I seen the reflection in the lining in the photo album, next to my mother's face. I seen resembelence... it was my mother! I smiled and looked up at her. I then saw that it was my sister Sango. She looked exacly like my mother... No diffrence what so ever. I smiled and mumbled "You are her daughter..." She started to cry at that moment and kneeled down and said "Kohaku... She loved you... not me... that's why I can't go to her grave... that's why I don't like to talk about her... because she was NOT my mother... mother's love you and are not ashamed off you... they are everything she wasn't... at least not to me... she loved you Kohaku... she died to save you... but to get away from me..." She then put her hands on her face and I hugged her tightly. I never loved my sister more than I loved her at that moment... We stayed in there and looked through the album together. She eyed the journal but never opened it. I then put it in her lap and she stared at it. She put it to the side and said "I would rather think how I think now... than read that and only think worse..." I nodded and put everything back where I found it and we both got up. She looked at the Jewel shards in the back and her eyes grew black. She walked twords them as if in a trance and she touched them. There was a glow and it stopped and she collasped. I paniced and ran to get help. The one to helped me bring her to her room swore not to tell father we were in there. Sango stayed in bed that whole day, unconcious._

_**March 4 (11 years)**_

_Today me, Sango, father, and all the best demon slayers in the village have to go to a castle to exterminate a spider demon. Sango, who has been alot better lately, says that it will be fine... that the only bad a hardest demon to defeat is one who acts as a human.. but this will be easy. I am scared.. but Sango swears she will protect me. Even though if she fails, this will be my last journal entry. I love my entire family dearly and I am glad I was brought into them. I have come to the descion that what mother said in her journal was not true... father would never do anything to hurt Sango... I know it! Oh.. and Sango brought home another jewel shard today and she didn't faint! She is getting stronger! That's good because now I know she won't hold back on this demon!_

_----_

Sesshoumaru turned the page after that and noticed there was nothing else written.

'That must've been when her brother died the first time...' He thought as he reached for Sango's Diary. He opened it and noticed it wasn't at all long... It only had a couple enteries... but after the age of 5.. she stopped writing. He read the writing in awe.

_**--Sango's Journal--**_

_**August 17- Age 4**_

_"He loved her very much... but she choose duty over love, which angered him. He was overcome by anger... so he cursed her, and any female with Taijiya blood within thier veins. After that horrible day, every Taijiya baby that was a girl was coldly murdered. All untill you my beloved daughter. Your mother loved you to much to kill you. No matter what happens to you... we will always love you. You may be cursed, but you are still human... and one day... you will fight this. The key, Sango, is to fall in love... no matter what the curse's effects are... you must fall in love... and this will finally be broken... One day... you will be known as the most powerful woman in Japan, and you will be a priestess... As you walk this world... write down your thoughts in this journal... never tell anyone about this curse Sango... nobody must interfear"_

_As father handed me this journal, those were the words he said to me... My name is Sango Hirashita... and this is my story... I was born from Surnoda Hirashita of the Southern lands and Karinko Hirashita of the Northern lands. My father is an expert Taijiya warrior and my mother is a princess. I'm cursed to always be alone in the aspects of love. Also experiance pain in as many ways as possible... but I am the happiess person ever. My family is the best.. and I have two very best friends: Kataya and Tunha... Kataya is my very best friend and we always do stuff together. She always wonders around the village with me and we always have fun. Tunha is also a really good friend of mine. He is the only person who knows about the curse.. and he promised me one day we would break it. He is my neighbor and whenever I have a problem he helps me. Him and Kataya get along fine... but Kataya has a crush on him. Anyway, Curses are supossed to be a big scary thing.. but actully... it gives you a reason to go around acting werid. I'm happy... I'm really happy... Anyway... The only bad thing is that I have a heart condition... Mother said its nothing serious.. and it will pass... Hope so... Today is my birthday and Father told me to write down my hopes and dreams in this. My mother had given me a heart shapped necklace that is supossed to open. She told me "When your heart is full... the doors to it shall open" Whatever that means. It has my name inscripted on it.. but whatever... It won't open so I just cast it aside for now. I know that one day... it will open._

_**November 19- Age 4**_

_Me and Tunha went to go pick wildflowers for our mothers. When we sat in the patch.. he asked me if I would marry him when we got old enough. I smiled, and said yes. He swore that he would break the curse and that he loved me. I told him I loved him back. The curse broke today!!! Father said all I had to do was fall in love with somebody.. and it would be gone... and it is gone!!! When we got home I gave the flowers to mother and she told me they were now her favorite thing. She told me that up north, before she came down here, they had these flowers all over the place.. and that when she gave up the throne to marry father, she made that patch so that I could enjoy them one day. I smiled and I asked her why she never goes back to the north. She frowned and said that the north is only for people with royal blood... and she gave hers up when she married father. I told her I wanted to see those lands and she told me that her wish is for me to go up there when i'm 18 and become the new princess. I promised her I would. The next thing I knew i was in my room, in my bed, and I was having problems breathing. I hear mother and father talking to the doctor outside... they said earlier I have a extreme heart condition... and that I might die. I'm scared... but as long as my family stays beside me.. I will be fine. _

_**February 10- Age 5**_

_Tunda and Kataya came earlier and they promised they would visit everyday and I would feel better in no time. Father is in here now and he is making me soup, and as I lay here in bed, knowing my condition only get's worse and worse... I grow more and more strong. My family loves me dearly... And if I have them... I know my soul will survive... even if my body dosen't... Father hasn't said a word to me since he has been in here... and I turn around sometimes and I swear I see water falling to the ground. I told him I loved him and he turned around and smiled. Father says I am nothing but a regular human... but I know what blood lerks inside my mother's veins... as well as mine... so I promised her... one day I will do what she always wanted... I want to be a demon slayer when I am older so I can_

----

The Journal had stopped. It was left unfinished at that date: February 10th.

Sesshoumaru found himself asking numerous amounts of questions. What happened to her that day? Why did she quit writing in that journal? Why dosen't she remember anything about those 5 years when two of them were right here in her journal? What did her father do?

Sesshoumaru took out the heart shaped necklace he found and stared at it. Inscripted on the golden outside of it was Sango's name. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge open. He put it back in his coat and he left to go take the journal's back. He did so and then he remembered what was in the boy's journal about the secret compartment.

He went into that room and he moved the bed aside. He seen the compartment and seen the 3 books that were written about being in there. He grapped the one that looked like her journal and tried to open it. He did and noticed nothing was written on the paper. He put it back and left the shrine.

'That was a complete waste of time...' Sesshoumaru thought at he stopped at Sango's grave and stared.

'Why did you go to such lengths to do this to yourself..?' Sesshoumaru continued to think.

Then, Sesshoumaru heard a sound coming in from the entrance to the village. He looked twords the entrance and seen Kilala with a masked person on her back.

"Kilala?"

Kilala looked twords Sesshoumaru and then looked at the person on her back.

The masked person stepped down. From what Sesshoumaru could tell, it was a woman with extreamly short brown hair with a very very gorgous Kimono on. It was mixed with blue, purple and pink calico silk. However, the metal mask that she wore upon her face covered everything but her eyes and mouth.

She took off her mask and then everything became clear to Sesshoumaru.

It was, Indeed, Sango.

Her hair was not cut, it was hidden in the mask she wore. It flow free for the first time seen.

"Sa-Sango?"

She smiled at him and pet Kilala. Then she looked up at him again and seen sadness in his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru? Whats wrong?"

"You're alive?!"

Sango then said the most unexpected thing.

"Huh?"

----

**Next Time!!!**

_""I guess I just got scared of everything... Inuyasha told me things I didn't want to hear... and I thought I might start to belive them if I stayed. So I decided to take a celestial journey up north."_

_"I'm talking about Sesshoumaru... Falling in love with the girl you love... and she loves him back..."_

_**The Answer Revelaed.**_

_**Reveled!**_


	20. Reveled!

Chapter 19: Reveled!

-------

"Sesshoumaru... I wasn't dead...Why would you think that?"

Sesshoumaru was very very confused. Nothing seem to fit in to what Sango was saying.

"Well... this is a farewell ceramony setting is it not? and the grave at the end... and you said you were leaving..."

Sango squinted and looked at the village. Her mouth opened and instead of a word comming out... she giggled.

"You thought I killed myself?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply.

Sango just continued to laugh.

"Care to Explain?'

"There is NOTHING to explain... as a matter of fact, its very simple."

Sango walked over to the grave and bent down on her knees.

"My mother was born up in the North. My grandmother wasn't exacly the weathiest person you would know, but she was sort of, the village doctor, so everybody went to her for herbs and medicines and other such things. When people would try to reward her for her graciousness, she just said the same thing over and over again. "seeing you to get better shall be the only reward I shall have" Then, my mother came, and she was the most beautiful person anybody had ever seen. The villagers said that it was a gift from the God to reward her for all her graciousness, that he created her out of the most beautiful stars that he could find."

Sesshoumaru nodded to her to continue after she paused.

"My grandfather was killed when the war started with the South. The entire village was inailated except for my grandmother and a few others. The then feld to the most weathiest kingdom in all of Northern Japan. If it wasn't for my mother, they would have been killed for tresspassing. The lord had said that she was a celestial baby. He ordered to marry my grandmother as soon as possible. They did, and my grandmother was very unhappy."

"Because he didn't love her?"

Sango looked up to Sesshoumaru in shock.

"Yes... and because of something worse... but I will get to that in a minute."

"Go on."

"Well, when my mother turned 18, my grandmother was found dead in her bed that morning, and everbody thought it was suicide, But.. it wasn't."

"It was the lord?"

Sango nodded.

"The lord didn't want my grandmother at all, all he wanted was my mother. Days after my grandmother's death, he ordered to marry my mother that evening, and it was done."

"Why didn't your mother refuse?"

"Because she couldn't. It was either marriage or death."

Sesshoumaru seen the sadness on Sango's face.

"He then told her that they were to have a child together that night, and many times after, and she then learned that he was the one that killed her mother, and she ran. She took a horse and ran for the south, knowing nobody would find her down there, and then she met my father, and she fell madly in love with him. They then gave birth to me. My father didn't know of the lord, untill my mother told him about how he killed her mother. He then ordered attack on the north and my mother drove a steak through his heart, killing him. She then put a barrier on the kingdom and made it so only her blood can be there, and the villagers would forever be safe."

"What does this have to do with you leaving?"

"Well, her and my father wanted me to have the most normal life possible, but it things ever got sooo bad, I have the option of going up there and purifiying my blood, which would mean I would have to give up demon slaying. So I buried my stuff and I was going to go up north."

"Would purifying your blood stop this curse?"

She nodded.

"Then why not do it?!"

"Because... because I can't live that way, I would become the ruler of that village and everytime I would leave my blood would be unpurified or something similar. I don't want to live in fear for my whole life... the only way to settle this, is to break it... but.. I don't know how..."

Sesshoumaru understood.

"Is that the only reason you came back?" He said sadly.

Sango thought back.

---**FLASHBACK**---

Sango and Kilala rode to the north.

Kilala was starting to slow down.

"Come on Kilala! You have to keep going! Please!"

Kilala shook her head and rufused to go foward.

Sango knew that Kilala didn't want to leave the south. She made so many close ties with the people here.

Sango pet her neck and smiled.

"I'm sorry... but we will come back someday.. I promise."

Kilala still refused to go foward.

Sango then seen Kilala draw something in the dirt with her paw.

It was a heart.

Sango then knew what it ment and her and Kilala went back.

---**END FLASHBACK**---

"Umm.. Yes... Yes it is..." She smiled.

Sesshoumaru smiled back.

What made you feel like you have nothing left?"

Sango frowned.

"i guess I just go scared, Inuyasha told me things I didn't want to hear and I was afraid I would believe them if I stayed, so... I went up north, running away from everything."

He looked twords the grave and sighed.

"What are you going to do with that stuff?"

Sango looked over and her face showed no emotion.

"Nothing... yet..."

-------

"Where the hell am I?... Dammit! That damn Sango had to distract me didn't she?!" Inuyasha said, wandering.

He suddenly remembered the words she said to him.

"Your dead to me..."

'Dead to her... I really must've made her mad... and I didn't even ask to get the Shikon Jewel... Dammit!"

Suddenly a twister appeared to be coming twords him in the distance. Inuyasha knew who it was and he stood there waiting for him to appear. When the twister got there, it wasn't who he had expected.

"Hello Inuyasha... "... It was Kagura.

"Kagura... what do you want I'm busy!"

Kagura looked around and laughed.

"A dog trying to figure out where he is with a tail between his legs...Pothetic!" Kagura said as she continued to laugh.

"What the hell do you want?!"

Kagura looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Oh... nothing... just wanted to let you in on a little secret you might want to know..."

"What?"

Kagura stared mockingly at Inuyasha.

"It's about the woman you love..."

"Kikyou?"

Kagura rolled her eyes.

"No stupid! Sango!!!"

Inuyasha gasped.

"What... Is she dead or something?!"

Kagura stared at him with a smirk on her face.

"No... But you might not want to start planning a family reunion unless its going to be a dog match."

"What are you talking about Kagura?"

"I'm talking about Sesshoumaru... Falling in love with the girl you love... and she loves him back..."

----

**Next Time!!!!!**

_"Midoriko's reincarnation... there truely is no diffrence..."_

_"His name is Kota Rasnkaki... the reincarnation of __Tajikawa Guanmati... the man who cursed Midoriko..."_

_**The Journey Continues in the next chapter:**_

_**The Curse Begins...**_

----


	21. The Curse Begins

::Author's Note::((**READ READ READ READ**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!))

Hey Guys!!! I'm super super super super SUPER sorry I'm updating sooo late... i've been extreamly busy cause school started and I'm in chorus and well... I had to take a trip and practice like crazy for it so yea its crazy... but don't worry!!! I'm back on a regular updating routine... my next update should be on Saturday... I can't promise anything though but it will be VERY SOON. I want you guys to read the ultimate cliff hanger in this story.. i garentee all jaws will drop... well ok not garentee...but jaws will drop. There are also about 13 more twist in the story... but lets get to the good part, I was gonna do this last chapter, but I didnt have anything in the chapter that wouldn't give away anything too much, but:

Somewhere in this story is a hint to a future twist, it might be the cliffhanger... it might not... but if you can tell me where the hint is and the entire protion of it, you can email me(Email in Profile) and have a request of anything about this story... you can recieve a hint about one of the future twist(I WILL NOT tell you exactly but I will give a hint.) you can request something you want to happen in the story(I can't promise anything to happen FOR SURE... I may have several requests for it and i may not be able to fit everything on due to the diffrent requests) you can get a sneak peak or any chapter you want (Give me the chapter number, all the way up to 30 at this point(Wiill be more chapters, I just haven't gotten around to editing them yet to fit this story), you can have anything you want as long as it has something to do with THIS story... REMINDER:i WILL NOT GIVE OUT ANY FACTS TO FUTURE TWISTS OR TO THE CLIFFHANGER... But you will not hear back from me, only till next chapter will you know who wins and who dosen't(be sure to include a username or something to put down in the email you send)

Another thing: NO CROSSOVERS.. it is waaay to far into the story for crossovers... and I can't really think of anything else... but all information I give to you must be confidential or I WILL NOT continue the story... you don't have to particapate... and I will not take any more than 10 winners... so if you wish too.. be sure you do it quick before time runs out...

Soo... as for a hint to make it easier... it has nothing to do with Lord Surnoda... You will find out who he is next chapter or if you payed attention, in one of the past ones he was givin an official title.

Soo... GOOD LUCK AND HAVE FUN!!!

Chapter 21: The Curse Begins...((read author's note...NOW!)If you haven't already)

-------

Inuyasha stared at Kagura in denile.

"Your lying Kagura!... Sesshoumaru can't fall in love.. he has no heart!!" He said surprisingly calm, at least not the way Kagura had expected him to react.

"Inuyasha... are you so blind?"

Inuyasha was silent.

"When you told her... about how bad Sesshoumaru was..."

"You heard that?!" He cut her off.

"When you told her that..." She repeated as if he did nothing. "Why do you think she stood up for him?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"I never said SHE didn't love him... I said HE didn't love her!"

Kagura laughed.

"That is the most pothetic excuse I had ever heard a man say to denie the ovious... and what they KNOW is true!!"

"Kagura... why are you here? Do you want to hurt everyone.. even after we tried to kill Naraku..."

"Naraku is dead Inuyasha... Sango destroyed him.. he was never alive again..."

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief.

"Well then we saved you.. and yet you tell us what you know will hurt us..."

Kagura smiled off to the side and flipped her hair that was in front of her eyes into place.

"Here's the thing Inuyasha... Even though I despise Naraku for all of my being, I still hate you as well. Your reward fro killing Naraku is, that I keep you alive."

"You couldn't kill me even if you had everbody in the universe on your side"

Kagura laughed.

"If you keep insulting me, I won't tell you how to win Sango back."

Inuyasha had a serious look on his face.

"What is it...?"

Kagura smiled.

"Sesshoumaru thinks Sango is dead... she isn't... she is heading up north to the celestial grounds... or making the biggest mistake ever... you have to find her and stop her... and it will make her thank you..."

Inuyasha stared at her, then he walked past her and walked a couple steps, then turned around slightly.

"Kagura... even if it worked... I still would go through the life I made with her knowing what a horrible thing I did, nothing can change that... Not even the Sacred Jewel... I have to give up on getting her back... it simply won't work... I'm not worried about her and Sesshoumaru because I know nothing will ever happen... so... I can finally let her go..."

Inuyasha walked away and Kagura just stood there, smiling.

'I just hope it will be easy to do that...' he thought. Then Inuyasha looked up to see where he was, and he saw a man.

He was in Prince's Armor, with a Blue Kimono underneath. His hair was short and black, and he was big and muscular. He carried a single sword, but Inuyasha could sence demonic power coming from that one single sword... then he noticed not only did it come from the sword, but from him as well. Also, he had a strange marking on his hand. The man looked at Inuyasha.

"You there! Demon!! Can you give me a bit of instructions?"

Inuyasha looked at the man, puzzled.

"I'm looking for the village of Lord Surnoda... Where can I find it?"

Inuyasha gasped.

"Uhh... Why are you looking for _**that **_village?"

The man glared at Inuyasha.

"I met him and his wife before, they made a promise to me... and I entend that they keep it."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Well... from where I think I am.. you have to walk straight down the path and it should lead to a small forest. Go left at the split in the path and it should lead to a river. There is a large, yet short path right next to the river... go to the end of the path and you should know where to go from there."

The man smiled.

"Thank you.."

He walked down the path, and Inuyasha stood there.

"Wait! What is your name?"

The man turned around and smirked.

"You'll find out soon enough..."

-------

A couple weeks past, and in Sango's eyes... they were very good weeks... She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru more than once during that time, but she needed some time to figure things out anyway.

Sango had decided to visit her father's grave that day. She rode on Ilya, her horse. Ilya ran and soon reached the grave site. It had 3 trees in a row, and crosses between each tree. The middle tree had suotra's on it and a giant cross. On it, was Sango's father's name. She walked up to the tree, not seeing anything else.

She gazed her hand across the bare spot in the tree, suddenly her eyes caught glimpse of her robe sleave. She had worn celestial clothing since she returned to the South. She let her hair go free again. This time, she wore an orange calico skirt with a pink v-neck top, the sleaves, which were a off white, did not go all the way around her arm, they were more like free pieces of fabric conected to her shirt. They went down in a loop and went up and conected to her wrists, and flowed free. She wore princess slippers once again, and a starred scarf around her waist.

Sango sighed and leaned up against the tree.

"You're not happy..."

Sango gasped and looked to the side of her. She seen Sesshoumaru starring at her. She smiled and stood up.

"No.. I am... it's just that... My dream is demon slaying... not ruling the north..."

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"So... after you break this curse.. your going to return up there?"

Sango bit her lip.

"I'm thinking about it..."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

**-----**

Inuyasha went to go visit Kaede about the man he saw, The very suspicious one.

Kagome had seen him but decided to lay low, at least untill the time was right, which would only be when Sango was in danger at last, and he needed to know about the curse.

Inuyasha walked into the small house and sat down with Kaede for 10 minutes. After that, he got to the point.

"Kaede, I need you to tell me if this man sounds familiar."

Kaede nodded.

"Well, I was just walking and this man, a human, asked me where the village of Lord Surnoda and his wife were."

Kaede looked at him in shook.

"Did you tell?"

"Only where they were buried. But anyway, this man had prince armor on him, and he had huge demonic power, strange power, like nothing I have ever witnessed."

Kaede just sat there, no emotion but fear upon her face. It was silent for a long while, but then she broke through her fear.

"Inuyasha.. are ye sure this man had prince armor on and had possesed strange demonic power?"

**-------**

"So.. this is your father's grave?"

"Yea...I come here every other day almost..."

Sesshoumaru looked around.

"Where is your mother buried?"

-------

"Yes Kaede... I'm sure..."

-------

Sango rolled her eyes and looked foward. A gust of wind hit both her and Sesshoumaru and her hair blew gently over her face. She shut her eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru when she opened them again.

"About a mile behind the village..."

"Why so far?"

"Because that's where all the other victims that died in the fire were buried."

Sesshoumaru's heart started pumping.

"F-Fire?"

Sango nodded.

"A fire hit the village when I was about 6. My mother and many others were killed."

"Accidental Fire?"

Sango shrugged.

"We don't know, but thats when we first learned I had sacred powers, as I may've told you before, I went back in and was left unconcious, Midoriko's barrier saved me. I only had a bad case of amnesia, So I don't remember much of what happened."

Sesshoumaru nodded

"Do you visit there as often as here?"

Sango was shocked at the sudden change of subject, but shook her head.

"Once a week?"

-------

"Did he say anything to ye?"

-------

"Try never... I haven't been there in 13 years... And I don't plan to start going now..."

Sesshoumaru's face filled with sypathy and sorrow.

"She died 13 years ago... you never saw her grave?"

Sango sighed.

"Once... and it didn't last but 2 seconds...and it was when her ashes were burried. I can't visit someone who died to get away from me... it is just weird..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes began to fill with humanity.

-------

"I told you!!!!He said he was looking for the village of Lord Surnoda, and that him and his wife promised him something and he said he will make sure they fufill it."

-------

"...How could she hate you so much...? You shown me, the king of hatred, pure compasion and friendship... and for that.. I will return the favor by staying with you..."

Sango looked at his face. She knew he wanted to say something else.

"Sango... I owe you my life... I..."

He looked behind Sango and Sango knew somebody was there.

-------

"I see... were there any markings on him?"

-------

She turned her head around and seen a man, with Prince's Armor, with a Blue Kimono underneath. He smiled at Sango and Sesshoumaru and walked foward.

Nobody said anything and Sango just stared at him, while she was leaning against the tree. Sesshoumaru stared at him, and the man walked forward to them, smiling the entire time.

-------

"There was a weird one on his hand... like a symbol... I can't explain it... Kaede... Do you know who he is?"

-------

He reached them and stopped. He crossed his arms and looked at Sango.

----

"His name is Kota Rasnkaki... the reincarnation of Tajikawa Guanmati... the man who cursed Midoriko..."

----

"Midoriko's reincarnation... There truly is no diffrence..."

Sango stared at the man in compleate horror.

----

**Next Time!!!!**

_"If the only reason you have come to find me is because of a many centuries long curse... you are truly wasting your time!"_

_"Sango, you have already given your heart to somebody a long time ago, you can't give it to Sesshoumaru... and you know that..."_

**The Meeting of old enemies**.

**_Your Mine!!_**((read author's note...NOW!)if you haven't already)


	22. Your Mine!

::Author's Note::

The End of this is kinda brutal.. but it was a last minute change.. the original ending of this chapter was kinda cheesy... so i had to change it... i don't want to make Sango a player... even though she kinda is... but the original ending kinda made me even say "Aw screw this story... it's gonna be gay from now on..."

We have two winners from last chapter's contest... Two non-fanficion users told me to give the names Rebecca and # 1 NBTP(Nobody to Protect) fan... well.. that just makes me feel happy.. I actually got alot of submissions.. and some of them gave me alot of ideas...but.. I can't tell you the hint... only winners can get the hint... but I am doing it again this week because it was fun... so this time is it just one line.. and it's a saying.. not an action... somebody says(or thinks) it. Good Luck one again!!!

Chapter 22: You are Mine!

----

Sango gasped as soon as he said these words to her.

"It can't be..." She said quietly. Sesshoumaru glanced over at her.

"Sango... who is this?"

Sango looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Sesshoumaru... can you please give me a minute alone with him?" Sango asked, hesitatingly.

Sesshoumaru squinted at her and looked at the man. He nodded when he looked at Sango once again and left.

Sango watched him leave and shut her eyes. She did not look at the man and she did not open her eyes.

"Now my dear... don't show fear twords me in those beautiful eyes of yours..."

Sango opened them and stared at him in anger.

"Why are you here Kota?"

The man called Kota smiled at her.

"I see you haven't forgotten me..."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"How could I? You tried to kill me about 5 times... But I will admit.. I didn't reconize you at first... you got uglier or something..."

Kota shut his eyes and smirked.

"Sango... that is no way to treat me.."

"Oh No?" Sango asked as she forced out hystaricle laughter. "Why should I treat you in any way sentimentaly?"

Kota put his hand in the middle of her chest.

"Because of what lerks inside of you..."

Sango stared at him and moved his hand away.

"I am not Midoriko, Kota... And you arn't Tajikawa... you don't have to follow in his footsteps like you belive you do..."

Kota shook his head.

"You're wrong Sango...I HAVE to follow his path... And you need to follow Midoriko's..."

Sango sighed.

"Why are you so obsessed with destiny and following paths and such?"

"Because it's what I choose to do in life..."

"But why? What makes this stupid curse your main priority?"

Kota shook his head.

"You still don't get it Sango... And you never will..."

Sango looked aside.

"Sango.. to you, your heart was once more important that duty! What makes now any diffrent?"

"No it's not!! Nothing is more important than anything! Why can't you leave me alone?!"

Kota's eyes fumed with anger.

"All you are doing is causing me more and more pain." She added

"No!!! I'm helping you!!!"

Sango shook her head.

"By coming with me you can end this curse once and for all..." He informed her.

Sango continued to shake her head.

"No... That's not true... Love isn't the key to breaking this curse.."

"Love isn't the key to anything!! Come with me... and I will stop the curse!'

They was silence and Sango shook her head once more.

"I can't..."

"I'm giving you a chance to avoid all of the fighting! You belong to me Sango!!! You are mine!!! So either way you will come with me!!!"

Sango looked at him and anger flared in her eyes.

"You told me earlier that love isn't the key! But you're telling me to come with you to break it!! This puzzle dosen't fit!!!"

"Who said anything about love? You're mother and father sold you to me! You belong to me!!!"

"I belong to no one!!!!" Sango shouted as she attacked Kota.

Kota dodged and smiled as he did so. He touched the ground and landed behind her.

"Then explain to me why you have given yourself to a demon?"

Sango dropped her body and feel to the ground.

"He is not a demon..."

Kota rolled his eyes and walked twords her.

"Spare me that act again Sango.. or are the fangs, claws and red eyes just a costume?"

Sango stood up and faced him.

"I ment on the inside... He has thoughts and feelings Kota... just like you and me.."

Kota rolled his eyes.

"Sango... You were once a little girl that wanted to slay demons.. What happened to that little girl? Why have you gotten all wise on me?"

Sango bit her lip and thought.

"I'm a priestess Kota! I have a duty to the jewel.. but I also have one to my heart... and I can't help that I have given it to Sesshoumaru..."

"Sango, you have already given your heart to somebody a long time ago, you can't give it to Sesshoumaru... and you know that..."

Confused, Sango stared at him hard.

"Inuyasha..." he told her.

Sango shut her eyes and acted in denile.

"I... I don't know an Inuyasha..."

Kota smiled. It was oviously clear that he was a wicked and horrible person. He smirked with a full look of gluttony for her tears.. and lust for her.

"Oh Sango... Don't even... You have no heart to give to Sesshoumaru... Inuyasha ran off with yours a long time ago..."

Sango shut her eyes and shook her head.. but so far no tears were drawing away from the bridge of her eyeball.

"And he didn't even return his, he gave his to Kagome..."

Tears started to form.

"Then... even after you swore to stay by his side in human, half-breed, or demon form... he payed your respects.. by MURDERING your own brother... the one you loved more than ANYTHING!"

That had done it. Her eyes began to stream out tears and he eyes were still closed.

Kota's smile was so brisk, that not even the great demon Naraku appeared to have stood a chance against him.

Sango suddenly quit crying and her eyes grew black.

"Hate them... come with me Sango... and break this curse and end your terrible suffering..."

Sango's eyes grew cloudy. Suddenly they turned back to thier normal amber color and she shot herself back twords Kota.

"No! I am not property Kota!!!"

Kota sighed.

"I guess I'm going to have to try a diffrent approach..."

Sango's eyes fumed and she ran up to him and tried to strike him with her fist. He shot up and flew into the sky and then his feet were right at her body crumbled onto the ground.

He then picked her up by her throat and began to lightly strangle her, not enough to kill her, but enough to have problems breathing.

"You think I'm so terrible Sango... well.. let us recap... YOU were the one that caused your mother to kill herself. YOU were the one who betrayed your brother's life by focusing more on INUYASHA!!! And by replacing even your own family.."

Sango struggled to get a chance to defend herself, but failed.

"Oh.. and we can't forget... you betrayed your word to your father by promiseing to slay demons... instead you fall in love with one... now I don't know how long I have been recooperating since our last encounter... but I doubt they switched the defintion of love and slay..."

Sango couldn't do anything, but listen to the truth.

He tighten his grip around her neck and she began to smoother. He shook his head as she began to shake and turn red from no air.

He threw her down onto the ground with all of his might. She just layed there trying to get air back, and had red marks around her neck.

"You are incredably pothetic... I can't beleive Midoriko offered her soul to the likes of you!"

Sango fumed with anger and unleashed her hidden dagger, causing her to rip her sleave, and attacked Kota and cut his arm and his face several times.

He punched her in the shoulder and she went flying back, breaking the dagger and she hit the ground in the wrong potition, Kota grabbed it and held it above her heart.

"I could kill you right now you insolent little wench."

Sango tried to move aside, but Kota held her in place.

"But I'm not done with you yet" He finished. Kota then jumped up into the sky and flew off.

Sango jumped up and ran after him.

"We are at war Kota!!! And I swear to you I will not loose!" Sango shouted back to him as she watched him leave.

Sango's anger got the best of her and she turned around and hit the tree extreamly hard. But that hit triggered something in her mind...

"That journal... It has to have something about him..."

Sango called to Ilya, her horse, got on her and rode of to the moutains.

----

**Next Time!!**

_"Good... I don't know you at all but I do know Sango... and you arn't welcome in her life..."_

_"She will die sooner or later... And you will be left alone in sorrow... you know as well as I do that you can never be together..."_

_**A discovery made... A bond broken..**_

_**Her Heart Remains..**_


	23. Her Heart Remains

Chapter 23- Her Heart Remains

----

Ilya rode up to the mountains and finally reached the village. Sango got off and took her to the troft to get a drink of water. She left Ilya and went to the main shrine in the back. She walked up the small stairs and entered the long shrine. She walked down the hallway to the right and occasionaly looked off to the side, stopped and sighed, or both. She walked down many paths to get to the back center section. She went to the room on the right, her room and entered.

She looked around at all the flowers everywhere. She felt tears star to fall but she quickly dried them away. Sango did not want to cry at all anymore.. all she wanted was this tragedy to end.

She went to the wall with the swords and the mirror. She looked in the mirror and sighed.

'What am I doing? This isn't me...' She thought. Sango caught glimpse of the desk behind her in the mirror and turned around. She walked up to it and touched her journal.

She opened the pages and saw there was nothing written on them. She sighed and threw it across the room.

"That damn ink!!!" She shouted as she threw herself down the to ground. She saw her skirt and sighed. She looked up at the closet and stood up. She went over to the door and opened it only to see her demon slaying outfit, and the kimono she wore when she traveled with Inuyasha... when she traveled happily with her friends.

She grabbed the kimono and the demon slayer suit and took them from the closet and shut the door.

----

Sesshoumaru walked through the forest and found himself back at the grave of the demon slayers. He searched for Sango but she was nowhere in sight.

"She must not have wanted to wait for me very long..." He said quietly as he walked over to the tree where her father's bones lay beneath.

'What she would give to see you again...' He thought as he heard a laugh in the distance.

Sesshoumaru turned only to see the man who appeared the earlier. The man Sango had made Sesshoumaru leave so she would be left alone with him.

"It seems everyone enjoys just showing up without warning these days..."

Kota shrugged.

"I don't really like to make a grand entrance anywhere" He said calmly.

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Good... I don't know you at all but I do know Sango... and you arn't welcome in her life..."

Kota laughed.

"Do you even know the real her..." he said as if trying to ask him what his name was.

"Sesshoumaru... Lord Sesshoumaru of the dog demons..."

Kota rolled his eyes.

"Whatever... And my name is Kota.. Kota Rasnkaki..."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"So.. Do you know her as well as you think you do...?"

Sesshoumaru glared and nodded.

"Do you know the part she keeps secret...?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He shook his head slightly and stood, staring in a calm manner.

"Do you want to hear it?"

Sesshoumaru thought and finally replied.

"You tell me.. and I will see if you are worthy to be trusted..."

----

Sango put on her old clothes and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Much better."

She went over to the desk and grabbed a hair ribbon. She took her hair back into a low ponytail that hung free and tied it together.

"Ok... Now maybe that damn ink will show up!"

Sango went over and grabbed the journal and opened it. She had her eyes shut the entire time and she opened them to see only black pages. She groaned and slammed it down on her bed and sat.

She sat there and a little shimmer of light shown in the Tajikawa jewel.

'Why did Kikyou give this to me... she knows something I don't... EVERYBODY seems to know about everything now!!!' Sango thought as she threw the jewel onto the ground.

Swirls of purple, pink, blue black shown inside the jewel and Sango stared at its beauty.

"Tajikawa burst the good side of his soul to make that jewel so that complete anger could be used to make the curse. That thing right there is the love for Midoriko... the love for me..."

Sango sighed.

"This make no sence... I am Midoriko... I have a curse on me that was made from all of the evilness of Tajikawa... Kota was made from the bad and this jewel was made from the good... "

'... I haven't ever seen anyone, mortal nor demon, that has suffered as much as you and can still be stronger than an ordanary man. You have proven to everyone you have power, and i know that with these jewels, you shall protect them with every part of your being, and become very powerful, and I will finally be aloud to rest in peace."

Sango remembers those words Kikyou said to her.

"This is all just a big puzzle.."

"You shall be alike by power... You can revive the souls of the dead... that is what a preistess must do..."

Sango stood up and picked up the Tajikawa jewel.

"When your heart is full... the doors to it shall open"

Sango gasped and dropped the jewel and her body collasped.

"...does that mean if that jewel combines with Kota that he will stop being so obsessed with this curse?" Sango questioned herself.

----

"What do you think of Sango's personality from all that you know of her?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"Stop acting so pothetic... I know you want Sango... But she refuses to give into you... So you come to me and hope to turn me against her so she will be distracted and you will have a better chance of controling her..."

Kota smiled and shrugged.

"I guess I'm not as smart when it comes to "Great Dog Demons!!!" "

Sesshoumaru glared.

"But tell me.. If you wouldn't of caugh onto me.. would it have worked?" Kota asked.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kota and he showed no reaction nor emotion.

"Most likely not... Sango does not feel that way about anybody... She has no weakness... except her family.. and they are gone..."

Kota laughed.

"Don't try to denie it Sesshoumaru.. You two have exchanged hearts..."

Sesshoumaru felt anger take hold of him.

"It is none of your concern what we have exchanged the past few months"

Sesshoumaru turned and started to leave.

"She will die sooner or later... And you will be left alone in sorrow... you know as well as I do that you can never be together..."

----

Sango stood up and went to her desk.

"I just have to find a way to keep Kota from containing my power.."

Sango searched around her desk.

"Maybe.. somehow I can put my energy inside that locket until It comes time to conbine them."

Sango searched through her drawer and found nothing.

"Everybody has always been by my side... but now it's my turn..."

She exited her room and ran through the shrine to the exit. She reached the exit and grabbed onto the pole to catch her breath.

"I owe them my life.."

Sango caught her breath and began to run to the opening of the village.

"I will kill Kota all for them.."

Sango reached the end and collapsed to the ground.

"I'm still not alone though..."

Sango took her Hirakotsu from the ground and pulled it up, making the dirt fly up revealing all her wepons. She jumped down and gathered them all up and she jumped out and ran to the opening.

"Sesshoumaru promised he will be always be by my side..."

Kilala appeared in the distance and came flying twords the village. When she got there, Sango jumped on her back and they both flew twords the grave of the demon slayers grave.

"I have to tell him now..."

Kilala reached the graves and Sango spotted Sesshoumaru. Kirara touched the ground and Sango left her back and walked twords Sesshoumaru, who was facing the other direction.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned around, his eyes filled with anger and hatred... but twords the person that stood in front of him. The bond between Sesshoumaru and Sango... was broken.

----

**Next Time!!!**

_"I could never join forces with a cursed miko who has done nothing but proven useless in the concept of humanity!"_

_"A human and a demon.. .we were never ment to understand each other..."_

_"I will not be so sentimental... not to anybody... except myself..."_

_**A shocking betrayl like no other!**_

_**My Mistake Was You...**_


	24. My Mistake Was You

**My Mistake Was You...**

**----**

"Sesshoumaru... What's wrong with you?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her and her nerves went crazy.

Sango began to walk twords him and then stopped after a couple of steps.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Stay away from me!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled with fury. It had startled everything living thing in the presence of the graves. Birds flew everywhere, squirrels ran away... animals scattered everywhere... and Sango... Sango gasped and back up by Kirara.

Sango was silent and just stared at him with wide eyes.

"What is wrong with you?"

Sesshoumaru laughed and looked at Sango's terrified face.

"Nothing is wrong... I have finally come to my sences... that's all..."

Sango looked at him and shook her head with her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Sesshoumaru... What are you-"

"Don't use my name so rationally HUMAN!!!!"

Sango gasped and that was it. The tears that had formed began to fall from her eyes.

"What did Kota say to you...?"

Sesshoumaru walked twords her and was soon face to face with her.

"Kota said nothing..."

Sango looked away and shook her head.

"I don't believe it... I CAN'T!"

Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Look me in the eye and tell me then..."

Sango looked foward at him and she quickly turned away.

"Remember when you told Kagura that if she looked away it was only a sign of fear?"

Sango didn't reply.

"ANSWER ME HUMAN!"

Sango stared at him face on and her eyes filled with anger.

"I will not reply to that... because my name is not human."

Sesshoumaru back up a step and continued to listen.

"My name is Sango... Your name is Sesshoumaru!... AND WE HAD A DEAL DAMMIT!!!!!!"

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl in front of him that was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I could never join forces with a cursed miko who has done nothing but proven useless in the concept of humanity!"

Sango gasped and suddenly all went blank in her mind.

Sesshoumaru turned around and began to leave.

"I will not be so sentimental to anyone that pleades for help when the only hope they have.. is none at all."

Sango stared at the ground and looked up after several moments.

"You're wrong..."

Sesshoumaru stopped.

"Tell me human... How So? How can the Great Lord Sesshoumaru be wrong about such a thing?"

Sango looked at the tree and sighed.

"I never said you were wrong about that... I nearly said you were wrong.."

Sesshoumaru side glanced at Sango and fully turned around.

"About What?!"

Sango walked twords the tree where her father's memory remained and touched the dull spot.

"You're wrong about not being sentimental... You had been that twords me many times... So you are wrong..."

Sesshoumaru walked up twords her and listened to her finish.

"you showned me sentimentality by staying by my side... you also said you would help me kill Naraku... and you also understood everything I had been through... this isn't the way you want to be twords me right now... you just think you should... because you are a demon and I'm a human... You understand me in a way nobody has ever before... and that only scared you away..."

Sango turned twords him.

"I don't want you to be scared... I want you to feel exacly what I am feeling... I want you to understand what I'm going through..."

Sesshoumaru stared at her.

"I want to be with YOU!!!!"

Sesshoumaru showed no reaction to her words.

"A human and a demon.. .we were never ment to understand each other..."

Sango sighed and watched Sesshoumaru try to leave for the final time. And she wanted nothing more but to call him back to her.

"What happened to you?"

Sesshoumaru stopped.

"Nothing... I'm leaving human... and this will be the last you will see of me because... well you see... without me... you will surely die at the hands of Kota Rasankaki!!!"

Sesshoumaru contiued walking and Sango was going to try one last time.

"You're making a mistake Sesshoumaru..."

He stopped once more.

"Please don't leave me here!!!

"Why should I not?"

Sango began to cry.

"Is it that hard to figure out?!"

Sango gazed up at Sesshoumaru only to see him looking straight at her.

"Is what hard to figure out?"

Sango took a deep breath and finally let it out.

"I'm falling in love with you Sesshoumaru!!!!!"

At that moment... everything for Sango went blank. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru's reaction but all she saw was the same image of Sesshoumaru walking away.

"When you said earlier that I was making a mistake..."

Sango looked at him and sighed, for she knew what he would finish the statement with.

"My only mistake... was meeting you..."

Then Sesshoumaru finally disapeared... with nothing but the confession of Sango's love... and his end of the bond that had been shattered between the Taijiya Miko... and the Taiyokai.

Sango broke down by her father's tree and cried in her lap.

In a matter of time, Sango eventually fell asleep on the ground. The dried tears that covered her porcilean face were more than enough proof that she had cried herself asleep that night.

When Sango awoke in the dead of night, she awoke to warmth. The first thing she saw was a nice fire brewing in front of her and then she noticed a green blanket covering her shivering body. She raised up and seen him.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned and looked at her and smiled.

"Sango..."

Sango stared at his face and smiled .

----

**Next Time!!!**

_"Sango.. he isn't the kind of guy to let himself get controlled so easily... the Sesshoumaru that said those hateful things to you.. was the REAL Sesshoumaru."_

_"It's finaly time Sango... It is time to have the promise that was given to me so many years ago to be fufilled!"_

_**The Reconzile of a whole new journey...**_

_**Swept Away**_

::Author's Note::

Understand this greatly... the next chapter... NOBODY GETS TOGETHER OR STARTS SOMETHING... Promise.


	25. Swept Away

Swept Away

----

"Inuyasha... What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha smiled at her and slowly walked twords her body and sat down next to her.

"Well, about a week ago... a beautiful woman told me I was dead to her..."

Sango hung her head and continued to listen.

"Shortly after, I seen a man walking around. He asked me where the grave of Surnoda Hirashita. I told him and Kaede told me he was the man who cursed Midoriko... It bugged me for so long...so naturally... I came here to see what happened... and I seen the very same woman that said such harash things to me a week earlier laying here on the ground, trembeling horribly and oviously came here because she was in great pain..."

Sango raised her head to him and gazed at his face. She seen something in his face that she hadn't seen for a long time. She seen the Inuyasha that saved her so many times from her own heartach... not the Inuyasha that killed her brother in front of her very eyes.

"What happened here Sango?" He asked.

Sango sighed.

"Inuyasha... I screwed up..."

Inuyasha stared at her and noticed that she was still as cold as ice. He thought for a moment and finally knew what to do.

He took the robe of the fire rat of his body and layed it gently over her shoulders.

Sango looked at him in confusion.

"Keep it... You need it more than I do..."

Sango smiled and pulled it further over her entire chest.

There was a long akward silence.

"I think I owe you an appology..." Sango finally said.

Inuyasha looked over at her but remained quiet.

"You were right... about Kohaku... keeping him alive would only cause me more and more pain than him finally leaving my life for good... I'm sorry I over-reacted to badly..."

Inuyasha smiled.

"It's fine... I probably would've reacted the same way if it was..."

Inuyasha stopped his sentance and Sango slowly turned her head away from him.

"If it were Kikyou...?" She finished his own sentance for him.

Inuyasha didn't show any reaction.

"It's ok to say her name in front of me Inuyasha... I understand that she was your first love and you can't forget her... no matter how much anybody wants you to..."

Inuyasha slowly smiled away from her relizing it and stared deeply at the ground.

"Why can't Kagome see the things the way you do...?"

Sango shrugged.

"I guess because Kagome's first love was you... and she has never been through the whole situation before..."

Inuyasha nodded.

"I guess so..."

Sango remained quiet and she noticed tears starting to fall from her eyes... for she was thinking about Sesshoumaru when she said that.

"I should've just stayed away from him..."

Inuyasha felt a confused feeling come amoung him and he quickly turned to her. Then she relized what she ment and he slowly turned away.

"So... you did love him..."

Sango shivered up and down her spine and she searched for a explanation.

"I trusted him... I loved him... and he rejected me with every ounce of life he had in that body of his..."

Sango began to cry and Inuyasha didn't react to anything that she was saying.

"He said such hurtful things to me Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha looked over at Sango and seen nothing but tears covered her face.

"But I really have to tell you Inuyasha... he was so kind and considerate to me before... that wasn't him! It wasn't the REAL him!!!"

Inuyasha shut his eyes and soon he felt a body collaspe with his... He then noticed it was Sango.

She was asking him to confort her... And he had no choice. He brought his arms up around her and layed his head gently on hers and stroked her back.

"Sango.. he isn't the kind of guy to let himself get controlled so easily... the Sesshoumaru that said those hateful things to you.. was the REAL Sesshoumaru."

Sango rasied herself away from him and turned away.

"I should've trusted you Inuyasha... I should've stayed away from him... It would've been easier..."

Inuyasha smiled.

"What are you getting at?"

Sango finally stopped crying and knew exacly what to say.

"I think I'm just going to give up on love.. it's nothing but an emotion made from the fires of hell"

Inuyasha chuckled and grasped her shoulder.

"Don't say that Sango... we were all put on this Earth to be with somebody... maybe you just haven't found him yet..."

Sango looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Inuyasha... I don't think I will ever have the chance to."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stared at her.

"And I just have problems seeing what's right in front of me..."

Inuyasha smiled and Sango's, for one, did not fade away.

But Inuyasha's did... and Sango knew why.

"I said and done such horrible things to you... and I don't think my body is strong enough to continue hating you... To be honest... When I woke up and seen you sitting there... it was the happiest feeling I had felt in the past year... Inuyasha... I---"

Inuyasha had silenced her words away... with a smile.

"Don't talk of lies Sango..." He said.

Sango was confused.

"Your heart is still grasped on him... You're only telling me this because you hate him and you want so badly to move on... yet you still love him as much as you possibly could and no matter how badly I want that feeling to disapear... it's not going to so quickly..."

Sango hung her head and knew that denieing the truth would not help the situation in anyway.

"Even though your heart belongs to somebody else... You still contain mine..."

Sango looked up at him and shook her head.

"Don't..."

Inuyasha put his finger under her chin and brought her face into contact with his.

"I have to... It might be the only way to end this."

Sango's eyes filled with fear and she dreaded hearing his words to her.

"Sango.. I love you more than anything at this moment in time... and I know you have fallin for my brother... but I'm hoping that when you finally let him go... that you will come back to me..."

Sango bit her lip and tears fell.

"I can't promise you anything right now Inuyasha... I'm Sorry..."

Inuyasha's arms dropped and he sighed in defeat.

"Inuya-"

"It's fine... I understand..."

"I'm sorry..."

Inuyasha nodded.

"It's ok.. I can't change the way your heart is... all I can do is hope..."

Sango gasped at the sound of footsteps coming twords them.

She turned twords the sound and finally relized who it was.

"Oh no..."

"It's finaly time Sango... It is time to have the promise that was given to me so many years ago to be fufilled!"

----

**Next Time!!!**

_"Thank you Half- Demon! If It wasn't for you, She wouldn't have ever belonged to me!"_

_"He took her! He took Sango!!! And there is Nothing we can do!!!"_

_"I made the mistake of hurting her so badly... don't make a worse one by letting her life go to waste at the hands of that bastard!!!"_

_**It's Finally Come!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_


	26. Kidnapped!

Chapter 26: Kidnapped!!!

-----

The man in front of Sango and Inuyasha, was Kota. Sango knew that he came to finallly bring Sango away from her dreadful prison... and have her forever.

"Kota... Please... Don't do this!!!"

Kota laughed.

"You knew this day would come soon Sango... and now you can finally stop causing yourself so much sorrow and end this...!"

Kota took out his sword and charged twords Sango. Sango quickly dodged the blow and Kota hit the tree that held Lord Surnoda's memory. Lightning shout from the tree and Kota quickly took his sword from the tree's sacred bark. He turned tword's Sango, who was behind Inuyasha, and pointed his sword at the both of them.

"You can't hide behind your friends forever Sango!"

Inuyasha drew Tessaiga from it's sheif and it transformed.

"Watch her!" Inuyasha yelled at Kota and charged twords him.

"Inuyasha!!! Don't hit the tree!" Sango shout out to him.

Upon hearing Sango's warning, Inuyasha stopped and turned twords her.

"Why not?!"

"Because if a demonic sword pirces the bark, the holder of the sword will die painfully." Kota exclaimed as Inuyasha's attention drew twords him.

"I didn't ask you!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kota rolled his eyes.

"Put the sword away half-breed! I will take her with me either way so it's best to just give up now..."

Inuyasha growled.

"Not a chance!"

Kota but his sword away and stared at Sango and Inuyasha.

"What do you want with Sango...?"

"Oh boy... that's a stupid question..."

"ANSWER ME!" Inuyasha scremed.

Kota smiled and looked at Sango.

"He dosen't know?"

Sango glared at him.

"With good reason!"

Kota's attention turned twords Inuyasha and he smiled even bigger at him.

"You heard the lady... you can't know for good reason... now put the sword away!"

"Not if all your going to do is take her away!"

Kota shook his head and walked twords him.

"If you knew what she was cabable of doing to you... you would give her to me..." He said quietly.

Inuyasha lowered his sword and spoke gental words.

"I don't care if she is cursed forever with unbelieveable consequences or anything like that!... she will always be protected by me!" Inuyasha slowly rose his voice and he brought up his sword.

"What a strange coiseidence... Shall you ask Sango to tell you.. or shall I?"

Sango walked up to them both. Inuyasha stood still and said nothing.

"Very well..."

Sango ran up to Inuyasha and grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't listen to him Inuyasha.. He-"

"SHE Hurt HER BEST FRIEND WITH HER BARE HANDS!"

Sango's looked at him, confused, and Inuyasha's gasp made her cursed heart grow cold.

"She stabbed him with a sword.. after he told her that her soul was sold to the devil... she stabbed him.."

Inuyasha turned twords Sango and Sango back up and turned around.

"Sango... is this true?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was an accident! I kicked his leg and he tripped, and my sword didn't have a sheaf at the time and it stapped him when he tried to get up."

Sango turned around and seen Inuyasha's scared expression.

"That dosen't seem to make much sence Sango..."

Kota smiled at her.

"Yes Sango... You have finally been caught... you make me look like the bad guy... by lying!" Kota said as he let out laughter.

Sango's face grew red with fury and she went up to Inuyasha.

"But I made you looked worse by telling the truth... now how pothetic is that?"

Sango ignored him.

"You have to believe me Inuyasha... I didn't know what was going on in my mind at that time... I admit It wasn't an accident... I didn't kill him!!! He is still alive... but he just made me soo angry.."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and shook his head.

"Now you truly don't have a reason to stay here so.. Come with me Sango!"

Inuyasha turned around and raised his sword to Kota.

"You idiotic half-demons... you're so annoyingly stubborn!"

"She is still my friend!"

Kota smiled and looked at Inuyasha's sword.

"Then tell me... even after you heard what you heard... do you still love her and not think of her diffrently?"

All of the sudden, Inuyasha's sword transformed back into a normal sword and Inuyasha gasped and turned around and looked at Sango, only to see her just as shocked as he.

"What happened Inuyasha?" Sango asked him.

"I will tell you what happened!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned back to Kota. "He put a hex on Tessaiga!"

Kota rolled his eyes once again.

"No I didn't you moron! Your sword only protect humans!"

Inuyasha looked confused.

"Sango is a human... now who is the moron?"

"Still you!" Kota said in annoyance.

"She may have a human form... but upon hearing her dreadful deed... To you, she has the heart of a horrible demon."

Inuyasha gasped and looked at Sango.

"Now that it's finally explained!"

Kota took out a whip and hit Inuyasha straight on the tailbone. Inuyasha collasped and Kota snapped his fingers. Inuyasha tried to get up but it seemed as if he was pinned to the ground.

"That was a hex! Annoying half- breed!" Kota said as he walked twords Sango.

"Let's go Sango." Kota said to her.

Sango glared at him.

"No!"

Kota rolled his eyes.

"Always stubborn.. just like your idiotic father!"

Sango gasped.

"Don't bring my father into this! He has nothing to do with what I am going through!"

"He has everything to do with what you are going through! He was the one that rufused to get rid of you when he had the chance!"

Kota snapped his fingers once again. All was still for numerous seconds.

Suddenly, the Shikon Jewel floated from Sango's neck and Kota grabbed it.

"Do what you may! You will never have my soul!" Sango shouted.

Kota grinned and squeezed the jewel. He let go and it swirled a greyish blue. A face suddenly appeared in the jewel and Sango's eyes went cloudy.

"The Jewel is your soul..."

Sango walked twords Kota in a trance like mannor.

Kota held out the jewel and left it floating above his hand.

"Grab the jewel Sango..lt was yours to begin with."

Sango held out her hand to the jewel and was inches away from grasping it.

Centimeters.

Millimeters.

Sango had finally grabbed the jewel.

Kota laughed and grinned widely.

"You were saying, my dear?"

Sango's figure fell to the ground and she let out a scream. Kota snapped and Sango levitated into his arms.

"Thank you Half- Demon! If It wasn't for you, She wouldn't have ever belonged to me!"

Kota dissapered, and Sango did to.

"NOOOO!!! SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha's scream broke the hex he was in and he sprang across the ground.

"Sango!!!!" He screamed once again.

Inuyasha breathed hard and his eyes filled with fury.

"NOOO!" He scremed as he punched the ground.

"He took her! He took Sango!!! And there is nothing I can do!!!"

A man showed his figure from behind a neaby tree.

"You must go get her Inuyasha!" The man said.

Inuyasha looked at him and seen his idenity.

Sesshoumaru.

"I made the mistake of hurting her so badly... don't make a worse one by letting her life go to waste at the hands of that bastard!!!"

----

**Next Time!!!**

_"I love her Inuyasha... And I am going to save her!"_

_**A confession you all been waiting for:**_

_**I Love Her...**_

::Author's Note::

The part about Sango hurting her best friend is NOT a twist.. i just needed something in this chapter to make his sword go back to get Kota to capture Sango... and it was all I could think off. It has nothing to do with future chapters... it was just a spur of the moment thing... otherwise this chapter would've been boring... so don't worry about it.


	27. I Love Her

::**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE::**

Hey guys... well this story is going to a good pace... but i'm very curious to see what all of you think the best chapter is... or else your favorite chapter... it's no contest or anything.. .i'm just curious so I know what your looking for the climax. I also want you to tell me what you like about the chapter... please participate in this... this is extreamly important... And for those of you who are reading this... don't even bother to read the one at the bottom on the story... because it is the same... lol... thank you all. Here is your awaited update:

Chapter 27: I Love Her...

----

"Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha said in a grim way.

Sesshoumaru stared at his little brother.

"I know where he is taking her... but YOU have to save her..."

"Why me?"

Sesshoumaru's expression turned hurt.

"You really think she would let herself be saved by me?"

Inuyasha sighed and a short nod followed.

"If you don't do something fast, Sango will only be in worse condition."

Inuyasha glared at his brother.

"You are the one that made her heart shatter in a million pieces!" Inuyasha screamed.

"You don't know anything little brother!"

"No you are the one that dosen't know anything!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and they mixed with a glare.

"You arn't the one who found her laying on the ground crying today! You shattered her heart!"

Sesshoumaru turned around and stared to walk away.

Inuyasha ran up to him and punched him in the back of the neck, causing him to fall to his knees. Inuyasha got on top of him and held him down, and Sesshoumaru did not struggle to get up.

"I'm so sick and tired of everybody running away from what they know is the truth!"

"Get off of me Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha ignored his brother's plea and pushed him down harder.

"She loves you Sesshoumaru! Now you give me one reason why you don't feel the same way!"

Sesshoumaru groaned for his brother to get off.

"Give ME A REASON!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru stopped groaning and memories flushed through his mind. Memories of Sango.

Inuyasha was thrown off of his brother and Sesshoumaru just sat there.

**---FLASHBACK---**

"If you tell her how you feel... it will only make her weak."

Sesshoumaru stood there listening to Kota's words.

"If she learns that somebody loves her, she will be careful fighting because she now has a reason to live."

"Shut up! That's not true!!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Sango's goal in life is to kill me! By making her be more thoughtful of her life, she will only grow weaker and she will die!"

Sesshoumaru walked off.

"Save her Sesshoumaru. Hurt her to save her!"

Kota lifted off into the air.

After numerous minutes, A lady appeared behind Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru knew what he had to do. He had to save Sango's life.

He turned around and stared at her in a hateful way, his entire heart hurting as soon as he did.

---END FLASHBACK---

Sesshoumaru regreated everything he had ever said to Sango right at that moment.

"I love her Inuyasha... And I would do anything for her. I want to see her be happy... that is my dearest wish."

Inuyasha's heart broke at the moment he heard Sesshoumaru saying those words.

"Then why hurt her?"

Sesshoumaru stood up.

"I hurt her.. to save her."

Inuyasha shoot up.

"Why can't, for once, a person just come out and say something without it being so freaking complicated."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both heard footsteps coming twords them.

It was Kagome and Miroku.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome hesitated.

Inuyasha gasped upon seeing her.

"Kagome... Y-You're back!" He said quietly.

Kagome smiled.

"I don't have time to explain to you how... not now.."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Inuyasha! We have to go save Sango!" Miroku broke in and said.

Inuyasha looked at him.

"Ok... I'm gonna ask you all one question.."

They all were ready for it.

"Why was Kota after her?"

They all looked at each other.

"Well... sombody's gotta know!"

Kagome bit her lip and looked and Miroku.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha and continued to shake his head like he didn't know.

And Sesshoumaru just remained calm.

"Untill I get an answer... I'm not going to save nothing!"

They all remained quiet.

"Well then... Kagome should come out with it!" A voice said.

They all looked around. The voice was strangely familiar. But Nobody could say who it was.

Then, the owner of that voice stepped out.

Kagome smiled and ran tword the owner.

"Shippou!!!" She scremed aloud and hugged him.

"Shippou!" Miroku said happily.

Yes.. It was Shippou. Little did the other's know... Shippou knew everything about what was going on.

"Yea.. Hi Shippou... Now... Kagome... TELL ME!" Inuyasha scremed.

Kagome looked at Shippou, but all still was silent.

"Ok.. I will tell you!" Shippou said.

And Shippou filled Inuyasha in on everything.

After he was finished explaining, Inuyasha just kinda stood there with a bit of an angered expression.

They all were scared to look at him, except Sesshoumaru of course.

"Wait a minute Shippou.. how did you know about the curse?" Kagome asked.

Shippou smiled.

"Oh.. well that's easy! I heard Sango talking to Kirara about it one night!"

Kagome nodded.

"Oh..."

"Yup! And I kept it a secret because I knew Sango didn't want to tell you untill the time was right! But how I know about the details... I have been following you guys for some time now.. Kaede knew about it... I was hiding in her hut for a while... but she didn't tell anyone."

"How come?"

"Because everybody was all of the sudden freaking out... And I knew what it was about... so I felt that I didn't have to come out and say what happened... that one of you would tell Inuyasha... but Sango didn't want anyone to know... which makes this a very bad thing."

Inuyasha stepped foward.

"If Sango wanted to tell us! She would've told us!"

Kagome stood up.

"Inuyasha.. that's not true!"

Inuyasha looked at her.

"Oh right! So it's just a coniensidence everybody else in the whole damn universe knows except me!"

Kagome moved back and let Inuyasha say what he wanted to say.

He turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Sango told you because she fell in love with your bastard self! But then you turn around and stab her in the back like she was nothing to you!"

Sesshoumaru just stood there.

He then turned to Miroku.

"And no doubt Sango told you too!! Because you two have been in this stupid thing that nobody understands for like the whole entire time we all traveled together... "

"Inuyasha.." Miroku started.

Then Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Oh.. and Sango probably told you too... but who knows why! When you were the one who helped me kill her damn possesed brother!"

Kagome remained silent.

"But of corse!! SANGO DIDN'T TELL ME!!! I HAD TO HEAR IT FROM THE RUNT!"

"Hey!" Shippou said.

"Are you done acussing us Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"No I'm not done!!!!!!!!!!" He scremed.

He turned around and punched the ground, leaving a giant hole.

"Now I'm Done!"

Kagome nodded.

"Good... SIT BOY!!" she scremed.

Inuyasha went flying into the ground.

"Now lets get behind the real story here!"

Inuyasha sat there.

"I told Miroku... Not Sango... ME!"

Inuyasha's face was still red with anger.

"So? What about you?"

"I found out in history class!" She yelled.

Inuyasha swallowed his pride and imediatly felt guilty.

"And Sesshoumaru.. I don't know nothing about how he knows...I don't even know if he even knew anything about it."

Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Sango didn't tell me.. I found out by listening to her talk about it with that old priestess... WHO FOUND OUT!"

"How did Kaede find out?"

"She was the one Sango's mother went to when Sango died."

Inuyasha took a deep breath.

'Oh great so It's all Kaede's fault!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome and Miroku yelled.

He still remained silent.

Sesshoumaru turned around and started to leave.

"HEY! Where are you going Sesshoumaru!"

"I'm going to save Sango... and you arn't going to follow me! Stay away from her!"

And Sesshoumaru was gone.

----

Next Time!!!

_'I rufuse to go rescue her. I made up my mind...' Inuyasha said. All of the sudden, Kagome's figure started to fliker._

_**What is Happening to Kagome? Find out on:**_

_**Ruined!**_

----

::**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE::**

Hey guys... well this story is going to a good pace... but i'm very curious to see what all of you think the best chapter is... or else your favorite chapter... it's no contest or anything.. .i'm just curious so I know what your looking for the climax. I also want you to tell me what you like about the chapter... please participate in this... this is extreamly important... And for those of you who are reading this... don't even bother to read the one at the bottom on the story... because it is the same... lol... thank you all. Here is your awaited update:


	28. Ruined!

Chapter 27: Ruined!

---

They all watched Sesshoumaru leave and all was silent for a moment.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome said as she got Inuyasha's attention.

Inuyasha turned to her.

"We have to help!"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"You heard Sesshoumaru... He wants to save her."

"And so do you! So come on!" Miroku spoke up.

Inuysha shook his head.

"No... And you won't either!"

"But Inuyasha..." Kagome started.

"No!"

They all remained silent.

"Come on Kagome... I'll take you home."

And they all went to go to the Bone Eater's Well to take Kagome back home.

When they got there, Kagome imdediatly looked at Inuyasha.

"How am I going to get home without Sango?" She asked.

Inuyasha did not reply.

"Yes Inuyasha, She can't return home without the Sacred Jewel... she dosen't have it!"

Inuyasha turned to Miroku.

"Shut up! I know that!"

Miroku rolled his eyes and turned away.

Inuyasha then turned to Kagome.

"I don't know Kagome... I guess I didn't think about how you are gonna return home."

Kagome smiled.

"So now we all have to go rescue Sango!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha glared and her.

"No! We will find a way to make you go home. But we will NOT rescue Sango!"

Kagome turned her face away.

'I rufuse to go rescue her. I made up my mind...' Inuyasha said.

All of the sudden, Kagome's figure started to fliker.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou all gasped.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha scremed.

"Inuyasha! What's going on?!"

Inuyasha watched Kagome's body fliker over and over.

"Your.. Your disapearing!"

Kagome looked at him, worried.

"Why! What did I do?!" She shouted.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say so he remained quiet.

"More than you think..." A voice from behind them all said.

They all turned to see her face. Kikyou.

"K-Kikyou!" Inuyasha stammered.

"You did do something important... but Inuyasha appears to be the one who is causing you to fade away from the wheel of life." She said.

Inuyasha gasped.

"ME?!" He said in shock.

"Inuyasha- by refusing to do something that must be done, it has conseqences on more than one alter."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who stopped flikering.

"In this case, by refusing to go and help your friend, you not only effected her life, but Kagome's as well."

Inuyasha turned back to Kikyou.

"What? Are you saying that I HAVE to go save her?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyou did not answer.

"Not nessisarily."

Kagome started to fliker again and this caused to being Inuyasha's attention tword her once again.

"Please explain, lady Kikyou" Miroku begged.

Kikyou nodded.

"The event in time that is approaching... it is the one that effects the future."

Kikyou walked to the well and looked down.

"If this battle is won by Kota Rasankaki, the future will cease to exist. He will destroy all of Japan because of his compleate control. But if he is destoyed by Sango, Japan will continue to live in peace."

Kikyou turned to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"By your decison Inuyasha! You caused another time line that will make Sango loose. If she looses this battle. Kagome will disapear entirely.. and the future will be gone."

Inuyasha seemed confused.

"Soo... if Kagome disapears it is pretty much my fault right?"

Kikyou shook her head.

"This shall not lie on your conscience Inuyasha. It is not entirely your fault."

"Then whoose is it?"

Kikyou looked at Kagome.

Kagome looked over and Inuyasha, and then back at Kikyou.

"Me?"

Kikyou nooded.

"What did I do?!"

"By breaking the promise you made to Sango, you changed everything that was ment to happen."

"Oh.. and what was ment to happen?"

"Originally, only you and Sesshoumaru were the ones that were suppossed to know. Miroku and Inuyasha would find out later, by Kota himself. Inuyasha would have doubts about saving her then, but upon seeing her in a great deal of pain he would come to his sences and he would set her free. Then you all would win."

"So... your saying I shouldn't of told anyone."

Kikyou nodded.

"Well.. how does this stupid thing effect my family!"

"Kota makes everybody in all of Japan his slave. He totally destroys it. They all eventually die and Japan is compleatly exterminated by people."

Kikyou looked down into the well.

"Right now, the present time is slowly, bit by bit, desinigrating away from then aspects of the timeline. You have also changed the corse of history of this battle. It depends on the fate if the battle will exist in the future or not."

Kikyou looked up at a mountain.

"Up at Mount Hasahi, Kota has Sango and should be encountered by you any minute now in the regular time line. But now Sesshoumaru should be on his way up there taking your place."

Inuyasha looked at the Mountain.

"Well... because of how we altered time, how come Kagome isn't compleatly gone."

"Because there is still hope for you to return there."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Then I will go... To save Kagome's life."

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha.

"If, for any minute she starts to fade... it is only proof you are loosing the battle. Once it is lost, IF it is lost, she will disapear compleatly Inuyasha... and there is no rescueing her."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome returned to her full figure.

"Do not let anything get in the way of how you fight. Just let anything be as the way it was. You have created a whole new time line I have not fully uncovered yet, and you must let it go as it was ment to be or Kagome's life will be compleatly erased."

Then Kikyou left.

Kagome went up to Inuyasha.

"Well... are we going?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"We are going... AND WE WILL WIN!!!"

And Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippou all went up to Mount Hasahi to start the biggest battle of thier lives.

----

**Next Time!!!**

_When the gang get's to the mountain where Sango is held.. there is only one way to get through... To trust in love. With Kagome and Miroku going through together... who is Inuyasha's ticket inside the cave. And more importantly... how does he trust in love?_

**Find out on**

_**Struggled Entrance.**_

----

::Author's Note::

You may notice I did the preview a bit diffrently... well with the battle coming up... i don't wanna give away to much by giving out lines... so I'm going to write a small summary from now on... it gets the curiousity flowing and triggers more ideas.


	29. Struggled Entrance

Chapter 28: Struggled Entrance.

----

Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome struggled to reach the peak of the mountain they were sent to go to. They went through everything imaginable on that mountain. Mudslides, the occasional rockslide also, Which caused Kagome to sprane her ankel horrible and she has to finish the trip on Inuyasha's back, which, of corse, was painful for Inuyasha. They also encountered heards of demons, which Inuyasha easily disposed of. Needless to say, It was a horrible trip up. As soon as thier feet touched the tip, they were absolutly extatic!

"Ok we are here!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome.

"What's your point?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stood straight up and Kagome went flying off and hit the ground hard. He turned around and had red fury in his face.

"You're the one who wanted me to come up here!"

Miroku helped Kagome up and she glared at Inuyasha.

"Excuse me?!"

"You made me do countless things the whole entire time I knew you stepped foot in this era!"

"I only told you to do what you should do!"

"Heh! Yea right! I don't need to save Sango!"

"Yea! But you want to!"

Inuyasha turned around.

"Whatever! I should've just let you disapear and I would've been finally rid of you!"

Kagome growled at him.

"So you changed your mind?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Why should I save her? She didn't even tell me what I should save her from!"

"AHHH!" Kagome yelled and made a huge echo.

"INUYASHA!!! SIT BOY!!!!"

Inuyasha went pounding into the ground.

"Inuyasha! You know you want to do this!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and but one arm underneath his chin.

His eyes started to soften after a while.

"I do... I want to make sure Sango will be safe and she wont spend the remainder of her life in pain..."

He looked up at the side of the mountain and the huge door.

"Even if she did choose not to trust me with her secret... and she did with Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha stood up and turned to his friends.

"So how do we get in?"

Miroku walked up to the huge door. It was inscribed with many symbols.

In each of the four corners, they had different pictures. In the top left, there was a man and a woman hugging. Top right had the possesion of a man proposing to the woman. In the bottom left, the man was having a jewel spring from his chest. And finally, in the bottom right the man held the woman in his demon fangs. But in the center, if had the two, barley holding onto eachother, with 2 jewels in the middle. Demons surronded them... it was a very detailed door.

'Wow... this guy is like majorly obsessed with that dumb tale.' Miroku thought.

"Inuyasha started hitting the door with many attacks. The Adamant Barrage, Wind Scar, Red Tessaiga... but none had worked. Kagome and Miroku just stood there.

"Geez Mutt! I'm starting to think you got wall issues!" A voice said from behind them.

They all turned around and seen Koga standing there.

"What are you doing here Koga?"

Koga walked up to the door and stared at it, ignoring Inuyasha's question.

"Either that or the wall has huge issues with you..."

Koga smiled and turned to Inuyasha.

"Which is highly likely because nothing likes you!"

Inuyasha glared at him and lifted his sword.

"YOU BETTER TAKE THAT-"

Inuyasha gasped all of the sudden and but his sword away.

"I'm not gonna waste my energy on you."

Koga looked at Inuyasha strange.

"Whatever Mutt."

"So.. what are you doing here anyway?"

Koga smiled.

"I heard Kagome scream and rushed up here. Only to find a poor little mutt trying to break down a wall."

Inuyasha turned to him.

"It's a door!"

Koga shook his head.

"No.. It's a wall..."

"What the hell... your such a moron! A wall in a mountain?"

"IT'S A DAMN WALL!!"

Inuyasha looked at Koga strange.

"It's a storybook wall. These pictures all tell a portion of a story. I came across a village a long time ago when I was young and they told it to me."

To Inuyasha's shock, Koga had a sad look in his eye and he put his hand across the wall.

"They always vowed to love each other and promised never to let anything get in the way of thier love. They had loved each other so much that they also promised that when they would die, they would place thier souls together to make a jewel and bury it 1,000 feet underground so nobody would disturb them."

Koga then put his hand on another part of the wall and studied it.

"But the woman had broken the promise after he asked for her hand in marriage. Instead of settling down with him, she went to go fight demons for 7 days and 7 nights. He was so furious with her that he reached inside himself and took out ever ounce of good that remained and created a jewel, and transformed himself into a demon by using the bad, and grabbed her in his fangs and placed a curse on her, telling her that she and every woman prone to fighting after her, would be cursed forever without love. She nearly smiled and put her hand deep in her chest and pulled out the Shikon No Toma, or the Sacred Jewel, to prove that her heart still had belonged to him. Then she died in his arms. Instead of puting the good back inside him, he took his jewel, and left them both in the cave, and killed himself for be reincarnated into an evil being in the future. But, when the two jewels were discovered, they would be forever protected, but his jewel, somehow disapeared. Untill the story changes today."

Inuyasha stared at the door. He knew Sango's curse was connected to that story... but what he didn't know is if he should tell Koga anything about it.

"So even though he had tried to hurt her... she still loved him... " Kagome said with twinkling eyes.

Koga smiled at her and turned to Inuyasha.

"If you were smart... you would notice there is not crack to prove an opening which means it's nothing but a slab!" Koga said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"And if you were a genius you would read the print underneath the picture to figure out what you have to do to go inside the cave."

Inuyasha looked underneath the two people and read.

"To Enter the cave you have to feel love, and have a mind of the couple above. You shut your eyes and think of someone. Say you love them and all is done. Of corse, they must be by your side, or your attempt will be denied. If you cannot love at all, to think of friendship is your only call. But Friendship but be proven to the wall. Or to stay outside will be all."

They all stood there in astonishment.

Inuyasha turned to Koga.

"You have got to be kidding!"

Koga glared at him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Come on Kagome! We are breaking in!"

Kagome shook her head.

"Not going with you!"

Inuyasha looked twords Kagome.

"Well then who are you going with!?"

Kagome looked over at Miroku. Inuyasha was shocked.

"WHY HIM?!"

"Because Miroku and you don't get along that much anymore. And Koga barely knows him!"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku's smirk.

"B-But that means I have to go through with..."

He turned to Koga and jumped away real fast.

Koga rolled his eyes.

"Well, it ain't no joy for me neither! So I say we just walk back down the mountain and let the happy couple go through."

Koga stared to walk away and then he noticed Inuyasha wasn't next to him.

"You coming mutt?"

"I have to get in there Koga!"

Koga looked at the door and then at Inuyasha.

"No way!"

"KOGA!!!" Kagome shouted.

Koga shook his head.

"Nope! I'm not even gonna think about loving you!"

Inuyasha had a disgusted look on his face.

"UGH! We just have to be friends for two or three seconds! Nobody said anything about love!"

"What's in there that's so important?"

Inuyasha turned around and stared at the woman on the wall.

He turned back to Koga.

"Oh.. her!" Koga said.

Inuyasha nodded.

"She is in trouble! And we all need to save her." Miroku explained.

Koga crossed his arms.

"I will tell you the story later! Just please help me!"

Koga shook his head.

"Come on Koga! You two need some fighting time now that Naraku's dead!" Kagome shouted to him.

Koga looked at Kagome and at Inuyasha.

"Please... for me?" She added.

He sighed and walked over.

"Fine.. but if you even think about loveing me!"

Inuyasha stuck out his tounge.

"Please...I don't wanna get natious when I kick that god damn Kota's ass!"

Koga and Inuyasha walked up to the door and stood side by side and thought about them being friends in thier mind. Kagome and Miroku jkust stared at them and smiled at each other.

After about 10 seconds they opened thier eyes.

"Ok mutt! That was more than 3 seconds and now I'm gonna have nightmares!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at Kagome.

"What do we do?!"

Kagome smiled.

"You have to prove you are friends, not just act like it in your minds!"

"Huh?!"

Inuyasha turned to the door. He read the last sentance on the poem.

'Dammit!' He thought.

"Try holding hands!" Miroku shouted to them.

Koga stepped back.

"WHAT!?"

"Koga... it's the only way to get through!"

Koga stepped foward and looked at the door.

"Isn't there something else we can do?!" Koga asked in discomfort.

"Well.. you can try to hug or... you know... kiss." Kagome said in a smirky tone.

Koga stared foward.

"I would rather jump off this cliff than kiss him!!!"

Kagome walked up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and made him hold it out.

Koga stared at it.

"She better be in huge trouble! And you owe me every ounce of details!"

Inuyasha nodded.

Koga slowly grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

Kagome smiled and turned to Inuyasha.

"Wow... Inuyasha I'm proud of you being so ok with this!"

Inuyasha groaned and they shut thier eyes.

A few seconds after, they dissapeared.

Koga opened his eyes.

"I told you this wouldn't wor-"

Koga looked at the cave they were in and Inuyasha smiled and they waited for the others.

----

Miroku and Kagome started laughing as hard as they could as soon as they were gone.

Kagome turned to see Shippou and Kirara.

"SHIPPOU! KIRARA!"

"Hi Guys! Well... are we gonna go through or what?"

"Oh.. right!"

Then Kagome and the others all went through the wall and into the cave.

-------

They walked down the cave and Inuyasha filled Koga in on everything.

They kept walking.

"Look... if this girl is really the reincarnation of Midoriko... and she really means that much to Kagome... I will help you in any way."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." He said in a sarcastic manor.

Then they saw a glow.

Inuyasha ran twords it and Koga kept walking.

Inuyasha entered a huge crystal circular room with a tree in the back and a throne. The throne was bear... but Sango was chained to the tree.

"Sango!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who was pointing up.

They all heard a shatter from above and they all looked up to see Sesshoumaru coming through a glass opening that was in the top.

"Well... why didn't I think of that?" Inuyasha asked himself. He didn't even dare look at Koga's face.

Sesshoumaru touched the ground and looked at everyone.

He didn't say anything and looked at the tree to see Sango.

"Do you guys see Kota anywhere?" Inuyasha asked.

They all shook thier head and Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru and nodded.

He took out Tokijin and gave his biggest blow to the tree to try and cut the tree down and break the chains, but it failed.

He walked up to the the tree and then up to Sango. Her face looked as if is was in alot of pain.

"Sango..."

He touched her cheek and a huge gust of wind hit them.

"Don't Touch her!"

----

**Next Time!!**

_When the battle begins and Sesshoumaru eventually goes down, nobody is able to get through to Sango... Whats worse is that they have to get her to wake up within 5 minutes, or Sango will die. With Koga and Kota one on one,... Will Sesshoumaru wake up in time to save her from death? or will it be to late? And what is the reason why Sango's journal was left unfinished?_

_**Find out on:**_

_**Race Against Time**_

----


	30. Race Against Time

Chapter 30: Yet Another Secret

----

"Don't Touch Her!"

Sesshoumaru looked over and saw Kota standing there in full armor. He had a huge staff in his hand.

"Or What?"

Kota pointed his staff tword Sesshoumaru and it let out a huge black ray. It hit Sesshoumaru right in the face and he went flying backward.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shouted. She then saw something hit the ground. She knew better than to move.

"Kota! Let her go!"

Kota smiled and walked in front of Sango.

"Inuyasha! After all this pothetic woman put me through.. you think I'm just going to let her go?"

Inuyasha took out his sword.

"Eiether that! Or I will force you!"

Kota stared at Inuyasha's sword.

"Inu-No-Taisho's Fang..." He said quietly.

"After I kill you Inuyasha! I will take the sword as well!"

"Hah! Over my dead body!"

Kota sloched and rolled his eyes.

"You lack listening and brains don't you?"

Inuyasha growled at him, but said nothing.

"Now... Shall we begin this game?"

"Game? Wow he's worse than Inuyasha" Miroku stated.

"What are you talking about MONK!?" Inuyasha asked.

"He is oviously calling you big headed" Kota stated.

"You to!"

Kota shook his head.

"He is mearly saying that I tell the truth."

Inuyasha growled.

Kota turned around and looked at Sango's body.

He turned back to Inuyasha with a huge smile on his face.

"I will make you a deal Inuyasha. I will make an exchange. Sango, for the sword."

Inuyasha smiled and stood straight up.

"That's ok Kota, I'll just take her after I dispose of you!"

Kota looked over at Koga.

"Koga, right?"

Koga looked at Kota in return.

"It's been a while Kota."

Inuyasha, Miroku and the others all looked at each other shocked and gasped.

"Koga, you know that bastard?!"

Koga nodded.

"Remember how I told you about the village that told me the story of the two lovers?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"That was Sango's village. We are old friends, in fact, I saved Sango from being captered from him when she was 7."

"And now I get to have my revenge!"

"Geez Koga.. what did you do to him?" Shippou asked.

"I destroyed his entire body. I thought he was dead but Sango said that his soul would only find another body. I left soon after that because I didn't believe her and I thought everything would be fine..."

"Boy were you wrong." Inuyasha stated.

Koga glared at him.

'Well Irregardless, I'm gonna destroy you!'

"Well then you might want to do it in the next 5 minutes."

Inuyasha looked at him in shock.

"What? why?"

"Because the tree behind me.. it's been draining Sango's spiritual power for the past hour. And in the next 5 minutes, Sango will have no power left, she will only have enough to stay alive."

Inuyasha stared at Sango's body.

"What? Did you think I wanted to marry her?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Please! I only desire her power! I can't love her! After what Midoriko did to Tajikawa so many centuries ago, It would not be right to simply marry her! That would be doing her a favor. But to simply take all her energy away from her and make her suffer without strength... that is true revenge!"

"You're SICK!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he flew foward.

"WIND SCAR!" he screamed as it unleashed.

Kagome found the perfect time to go and get the book.

She ran up to it and then ran by Sesshoumaru's body to see if he was ok. She felt his heartbeat and it was still there. She then quickly opened the book. A locket fell out. The locket had Sango's name inscripted on it. It wouldn't open.

She looked at the top of the book. on it, was the words of Sango's mother.

She opened it and noticed there was nothing on the paper. She closed it and noticed Miroku right next to her.

"It was written with magic ink." He said to her.

"Magic Ink?"

Miroku nodded.

"If you are not worthy to see what is written in that journal, the ink will disapear. Is there something in that journal that you need to read?"

Kagome shrugged.

"I just thought there was something in here that might... you know.. help us learn about what happened and use it against Kota somehow to set Sango free."

Miroku and Kagome looked at Kota, Koga and Inuyasha all fight. Inuyasha and Koga suddenly tried something diffrent.

Inuyasha ran up to Sango while Koga fought of Kota.

Inuyasha pulled on the chains, but they didn't budge.

"It's not use Inuyasha! There is only one thing that will break those chains! and it can't come from you!"

Inuyasha grabbed Sango's arms.

"Sango! Please!! You have to wake up! You have to fight back! I know you want to!!"

But Sango wouldn't open her eyes. She wouldn't even move.

"Sango!"

But it was no use. Time was running out and Sango was not fighting back.

"Sango! Listen to me! Sesshoumaru is right here! He is here fighting for you! If you care about him like I know you do... you will fight back!"

Sango continued to stay compleatly still.

"S-Sango..." A voice said from Kagome's section of the room.

They all looked over at Sesshoumaru, who was gaining conciousness.

He stood up and walked up by Sango's bearing place. Inuyasha moved aside.

"No!" Kota shouted but Koga had him pinned to the ground.

He threw Koga off, but suddenly a strip of blue light pinned him straight back down.

Nobody knew what it was or where is came from. But Sesshoumaru looked straight back at Sango.

"Sango... please come back.. You have to fight him or else he will rob you of your entire energy!"

But Sango still was still.

"Sesshoumaru! All Sango wants from you is the truth!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru thought and looked at Sango's porcleian face.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Then that is what's she will get."

"Sango...When I first met you, we were enemys. I hated you. Then, when we finally spoke for the first time in your village, you said things to me that made me think. I knew at that moment you were something special. But I also knew that as long as my brother was inside your heart, I could never enter it."

Inuyasha and the others listened.

"Then, you came to me for help, and I accepted. We barely became friends. Then, you had intrusted me with your darkest secret ever, and in return for me promising to stand by your side, you restored my father's humanity. You not only helped me, but you helped you.. because with him, I finally was able to accept that you had become a huge impact on my life."

Then Sango's eyes began to slowly move.

"I then hurt you, I betrayed you when you needed me the most. And now I regret it. Sango, you changed me. You made me feel a diffrent way twords any human. You forced out my soft side. You. And in return, I gave you my heart. And I hope you will give me yours. Sango..."

Then, Sesshoumaru kissed Sango full on the lips. Sango started to breath heavily, but her eyes still remained shut.

"...I LOVE YOU!!!!"

Wind had started to gather around them. Sesshoumaru backed up as the tree started to grow. Sango was still surounded by wind.

The tree continued to grow taller and taller.

Suddenly, the chains that bound her body to the tree started to Shatter. Sango then fell straight to the ground, unconcious of corse.

Sesshoumaru caught the falling priestess.

"I'm afraid you were too late Sesshoumaru. The draining process was already compleate."

Sesshoumaru looked at Sango's face. She still wasn't moving.

"Sango!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm afraid that also by kissing her, you drained her last amount of energy."

Nobody said a word.

"If anybody touches her while her energy is being drained, the energy drained goes into them."

"you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So you're saying that.." Kagome started.

"I'm saying that Sango... is dead."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Sango's body.

"Just like you always wanted right... Kota"

Kota remained calm.

"I know what you did to her when she was 5."

Kota started to get uneasy.

"I know you..." Sesshoumaru started to say, but he looked down at Sango when he felt her move.

Sango's eyes then burst open and all of the energy Kota, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had drained from her body went pouring back into hers and she stood up, eyes glowing, and ready for her revenge, but there was only one problem that none of them knew...

It was not Sango.

----

::Author's Note::

No preview this time... well... it's honestly because I can't really give you one without spoiling what is gonna happen... so sorry... but make sure you tune in next chapter.


	31. His Heart

Chapter 31: His Heart.

---- 

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku all watched as Sango's lifeless body stood up and walked twords Kota.

Kota, who was on the ground, terrified, just smiled at her.

"It's about time you showed up..." He said.

Everybody just looked confused.

"Let's finish what we started." The woman in Sango's body said.

Kota nodded and stood up.

"I'm surprised, Tajikawa, You were able to hold a grudge for this long."

"You lied to me!" Kota shouted.

Sango stepped back.

"No.. No I didn't... I had to protect you somehow... those demons were going to get in the way of our hapiness... I had to get rid of them... For us..."

"NO!!!! YOU WANTED TO DIE SO YOU WOULDN'T BE WITH ME... YOU WANTED TO END IT!!!!!!"

"No!!! Listen to me!"

"Shut up!!! I won't rest untill you grovel at the feet of the one you betryaed!!!!!!" Kota shouted as he thrust himself tword Sango's body.

She dodged and elbowed him in the face that caused to fall to the ground.

"LISTEN TO ME!!! I DIDN'T BETRAY YOU!!! IF ANYTHING YOU BETRAYED ME!!! I FINISHED MY PART OF THE VOW.. I GAVE MYSELF TO YOU!!!"

She pulled out a bag from her pocket. By this time everybody knew who it was. Midoriko had oviously taken over Sango's body to fight back.

Midoriko pulled out the Shikon Jewel from the bag and held it out to Kota, who was using the memory of Tajikawa to fight her.

"I swore that I would give my heart to you. This is it... I gave it to you... I love you."

Sesshoumaru turned his head. He had a hard time watching Sango's body say I love you to someone.

Kota shook his head and slapped it out of her hand, The jewel went flying over to the group of injured friends.

Sesshoumaru stared at it.

Midoriko watched him stare at it.

She shook her head.

"Why is it so hard to understand that Tajikawa? I don't wish to fight you. I want us to rest in peace."

"You should've thought about that before you choose to fight!!!!"

Kota slapped her across the face and she went slidding across the floor.

Sesshoumaru stood up and took out Tokijin. Inuyasha also stood up and held out Tessaiga.

Sesshoumaru looked over at him and, for the first time in his entire life, Inuyasha and him had exchanged smiles.

"For Sango!" Inuyasha told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"For Sango."

Sesshoumaru put away Tokijin and took out Tensaiga. He stared at the sword and nodded.

The two brothers charged foward to Kota and Inuyasha did the Adamant Barrage and Sesshoumaru did the Meidou Zangetsuha. Nither Attack was strong enough to harm Kota of corse, but it sent him back into the tree which Sango was held.

The tree had started to wrap around Kota and he screamed in horror. He was soon uncouncious but he wasn't dead. He would be off the tree in a matter of time.

Midoriko stared at the man on the tree and frowned.

She stood up and walked over to Sesshoumaru.

'I'm sure you relized by now that i'm not her."

Sesshoumaru turned around and nodded sadly.

"She asked me to do this Sesshoumaru... I didn't take advantage of her body."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond.

"She is still alive Sesshoumaru... but she dosen't want to be..."

Sesshoumaru looked up at her in hope.

"Where is she?"

Midoriko hung her head.

"She is pretty much still in here, but she has no soul... she is like a puppet. I leave, and she will come back. But she will not be concious... she has absolutly no strength left."

"Well we will protect her!" Kagome yelled from behind her.

"It isn't that simple! If I let her have her body back now, she will not have enough to fight for her life... she will surely die. All I can do right now is stay in this body and take it over while she slowly recooperates."

"Just give her all her power back then, I seen it go into you." Inuyasha yelled.

Midoriko shook her head.

"That power is mine now..." He added.

"IT BELONGS TO HER!"

"Excuse me half breed! I was the one that gave her a second chance at life... I'm trying to give her a third... but maybe I will just let her die now."

"It's not yours though!!!" Inuaysha yelled.

"Actully it is! That's the deal I made with her mother! Everything that happens to be used for spiritual power belongs to me... otherwise I will let her be a lifeless daughter. That stupid idiot of a Father had to listen to Kota."

"What? What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"I me-" She started.

Sesshoumaru shook his head as if telling her to be quiet.

Midoriko nodded and looked at Inuyasha.

"He will be waking up soon, you might wanna go keep an eye on him."

Inuyasha nodded and walked over to Kota. Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, Koga and Kirara followed.

Sesshoumaru stood with Midoriko.

"You know?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I knew for a while... "

"And you plan on keeping it a secret?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her in disgust.

"They have no right to know... she dosen't deserve any sympathy... she dosen't want it... "

Midoriko stared at him.

"She loves you Sesshoumaru... she knows you just tried to protect her... and she isn't angry."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded. He knew now that he had to give it everything he had to save her life."

"It's Tiime!!!" Miroku shouted from the other side of the cave.

Sesshoumaru ran up to them and was right in front of Kota.

"Somebody touch him!" Kagome shouted.

Sesshoumaru looked back and Inuyasha gave him a nod that told him to go ahead and touch him.

Sesshoumaru looked at every single person that was in front of him.

Kagome.

Miroku.

Inuyasha.

Koga.

Midoriko.

Shippou.

Kirara.

Then Sesshoumaru looked to the left of him, and he saw her.

It was Sango.

This ghostly figure smiled at him and touched his heart, nodded and disapeared.

Sesshoumaru touched his heart and nodded, knowing what she was telling him.

Sesshoumaru bent down and picked up Shippou.

"You need strength to protect her to."

Sesshoumaru held out Shippou as everybody smiled and Sesshoumaru's kindness. Shippou looked behind him and smiled.

Shippou touched Kota and had felt a giant amount of energy go into his system.

Sesshoumaru gazed at the little fox demon, and was happy.

Sesshoumaru put down Shippou and they all stepped back as Kota opened his eyes.

He struggled to get free, but finally did, and he was angry.

"Which one of you stole my power?"

Shippou was trembeling with fear, but what he didn't see coming was what had proved that Sesshoumaru had truly developed a kind heart.

"Me!' Sesshoumaru yelled.

"So.. I finally get to fight the Great Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kota mocked him.

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"No... you get to fight The Great Dog Demons!" Sesshoumaru said as a person came through the top of the cave.

Inu-No-Taisho.

Inuyasha stepped foward.

Inu-No-Taisho touched the ground.

"Kota!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

Kota turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I'm not doing this for anybody... but Sango... I love her... and I will vow to protect her untill my dieing day!!!"

Kota smiled.

"Well... That won't last to long!"

Inuyasha glared at him.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha!" Inu-No-Taisho said. "Let Sesshoumaru finish!"

Inuyasha stared at his father and stepped back.

"Kota... what did you say to Sango's father to make her do such a horrible thing to her?"

Kota's eyes widened and he looked from father, to son, to brother.

"Stay in your own mind Sesshoumaru! You know nothing of what had happened..."

"I know everything!" He screamed. "Sango's life... is and forever will be, tied to mine... therfore, I know everything about her."

"I didn't kill her though!"

"You planted the seed of the plot! You are responsible!"

"Her father did the deed"

"You conned him into it!!!"

Kota smiled.

"Into what?"

Sesshoumaru glared.

"You conned Sango's father...into... killing his own daughter!"

Everybody gasped and whispered and Kota smiled even more terrifiying.

"Yes... Yes I did!" He yelled. "AND I WOULD DO IT AGAIN!!!"

The family got into striking pose and Kota looked from person to person once again.

The family of dog demons were going to fight together, for the very first time.

----

**Next Time!!!**

_Sometimes, only one person can change the outcome of the entire future_.

_**The Locket**_


	32. The Locket

Chapter 32: The Locket

-----

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled and fired it twords Kota, however, no damage was done.

Kota laughed.

"Inuyasha! your going to have to put up those kid tricks when going against me!" Kota shouted.

Inu-No-Taisho stepped up next to his son.

"Inuyasha... he's right...we arn't strong enough to defeat him... the only thing we can do is hold him off for a while and hope to god that Sango is going to come back soon."

Inuyasha looked back at Sango's body.

'Please Sango... hurry up..."

-----

"Sango..."

Sango's eyes finally opened from her trance. All she was was a white wonderland. She looked around and saw no one. She was sitting down very camly and there wasn't a hair out of place.

'Where am I' She asked herself.

"Sango..." A voice said.

Sango turned to where the voice cam from, but once again saw no one.

"Who's saying that?" She asked aloud.

"Who do you think.."

Sango tried to stand up, but her body wouldn't move.

"You are not yet strong enough to move your body, only your neck and up." The voice said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because of what happened in the cave.. Remember?"

Sango closed her eyes and tried to remember.

All she could remember was... a kiss... from who was unknown.

"Who are you?"

A figure appeared in front of her, first blurry, then more clear.

Sango's face grew with fury.

"Mother..." She said grimly.

"It's nice to see you... my little princess." She said happily smiling at her.

"Where am I?"

Her mother walked up closer to her.

"You are in the cross-lands. It is the center of life and death. I have been stuck here for years.. only my version of it is a bit more on the happy side."

Sango looked around.

"Why am I here?"

"Because, you are not alive, nor dead... You are not strong enough to be alive, or else not weak enough to be dead. Wheather you want to live or die, is what I am here to help you decide."

-----

"Things don't look good." Kagome said to The others.

Miroku shook his head.

"Things arn't good... not even the demon lords or the western lands can kill this guy.."

"That's because he is unhuman..." Midoriko said.

Kagome, Miroku and Koga looked at her in shock.

"There is only one thing that can defeat him... and she has it."

"What is it?" Koga asked.

Midoriko suddenly fell backwards and landed in Miroku's arms.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked in panic.

"It-It's S-Sango... S-She is be-c-coming stronger..."

"Sango?"

"K-Keep me talking... or e-else she will loose the tie to th-this body."

Kagome looked down at her.

"What is the purpose of this?" She asked her and reached in her pocket.

Midoriko's eyes widened at the sight of what she pulled from her pocket: The locket with Sango's name inscripted on it.

"The Locket... " She said quietly.

-----

"So.. let me get this straight... I have to decide whether to live or die?" Sango asked.

Her mother nodded.

Sango shook her head.

"You know... I like this place... it's calm... no fighting..."

Her mother smiled.

"I know Sango... but you can't stay here... The only reason i'm here is because I have unfinished business with you before I rest in peace... your here because you have a choice to make between life or death."

"So basicly, I choose and that's it."

Her mother nodded.

"Ok... I choose-"

"Before you say anything!" Her mother cut her off. "Think of it this way."

Her mother took a breath.

"Peace... or Sesshoumaru."

Sango gasped upon hearing his name.

"Sesshoumaru...He was the one..." She said quietly.

Suddenly, Sango fell backwards.

"Well Sango, it seems that you have gotten the feeling back in your upper body."

"Which means?"

"You are now half-way dead, Halfway alive... which means you go down a level."

Sango then feel down through a white puff of smoke and found herself in a flower field... much like the one she always went to as a child."

"Sango... Love is the most powerful feeling on Earth... It was love for you that let you live today... and it will be the love for Sesshoumaru that will let you live longer."

Sango looked at her in dispare.

"Love? Don't you mean hate?"

Sango's mother looked at her in confusion.

"I love you Sango... how dare you think otherwise."

"Then why did you kill yourself?"

Lady Karinko hung her head.

"I suposse you should know now" another voice had said, but this time is was male.

Sango looked over to the right, and saw her father.

"F-Father?"

Her father smiled at her.

-----

"What is so special about this locket?" Kagome asked.

"That locket is the gateway to the heart of Sango."

Kagome Miroku and Koga looked confused.

"What?" Koga asked.

"There is only one person who can open that locket... the one Sango gives her heart to... and then they get one wish of any kind to come true..."

Kagome smiled.

"So if Sesshoumaru opens this.. then we can end this?!"

Midoriko looked confused.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes! Sesshoumaru has Sango's heart! She gave it to him!" Shippou said aloud.

"But... did he accept it?"

Kagome nodded.

"Of corse he did... why wouldn't he?"

Midoriko hung her head.

"Because... that's the curse..."

Kagome gasped and looked over at the fight. Sesshoumaru wasn't fighting. He looked worried.

"Sesshoumaru!" She shouted.

Sesshoumaru looked over and saw Midoriko on the ground and ran over.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shouted, ignoring the question. "Do you love Sango more than anything?"

Sesshoumaru looked confused.

"Answer me!" She shouted, on the verge of tears.

"Y-YES!" He said.

"Then open this... if you accept her heart... then you can open this... and wish for this curse to be over!"

"Wish?" He asked.

"Please Sesshoumaru... end this..."

Sesshoumaru looked at Midoriko.

He tried to budge the locket open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Something is going on inside of her mind... something that is blocking my bond to her" he thought.

------

"Sango... I made a mistake once..." Her father said.

"Kota had came to me one day, when you had your heart condition, and gave me some advise... he told me that the only way to save you... was to kill you... and so I went in, and i did so.. but it didn't work.."

Sango stared in horror.

"Y-You killed me?"

Her father nodded.

"I regret it every second of my life... but I was so desperate to help you that I would listen to anybody..."

Sango was shocked.

"Sango... listen... what I did was horrible... but get revenge on Kota... go back to the living world... and kill him! For me!" Her father shouted.

Sango shook her head.

"I--I can't"

"Yes You Can!" another voice said.

Sango looked to her left and saw Kohaku.

"Sister... I don't want you to leave that world with regret... tell the man you love that you want to spend your life with him... he loves you sister... don't break his heart... don't make the biggest mistake of your life... please"

Sango looked at him and tears fell down her life.

"Go Sango." Her mother said.

"Make Sesshoumaru"

"..Happy"

Sango smiled at her father, mother and brother.

"I love you guys!" She said as tears flowed down her face.

Sango's legs went foward and she went to hug her family, but disapeared on the spot.

"She's... decided life... and Sesshoumaru..." They all said, smiling.

-----

"BUDGE IT!" Kagome shouted!

Sesshoumaru tried and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.

"It's no use... it's not gonna open... she dosen't love me" He said in missory.

Midoriko stood up.

"She has made her choice" She said with a smile, then Midoriko fell backwards and the glowing light that surrounded her had lifted up and dissolved.

The body of Sango had started to breath.

"Is... it... Sango?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru tried one more time, and this time.. it worked.

The locket was now open, which proves that Sango and Sesshoumaru were now destined to be together.

-----

**Next Time!!!**

_One wish can change everything they had worked for, everything they had suffered, and everything they had said... so be together..._

_**Second Chance**_


	33. Second Chance

::Author's Note::

I got a request from Reoka about the old ending of this story. Well... I can't promise anything, but I'm pretty sure I printed them out before they dissapeared, and if that's the case, I promise you I will let you read them. So keep your fingers crossed.

Chapter 33: Second Chance

-----

Sesshoumaru looked at Sango's body. She was breathing and she was getting color back in her cheeks. She looked beautiful. Sesshoumaru then looked at his father and brother, who would occasionaly look back at them and scream at him to hurry up and make a wish.

A Wish.

Sesshoumaru thought. He wanted something that would allow them to be together, but to end her Suffering.

He looked around. Somehow, he wanted to blame this all on Naraku, he found it easier to blame.

"No." He simply said.

Kagome and the others looked confused.

"NO?!"

"I'm not going to make a wish.. untill that bastard gets what he deserves!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"This is Insane Sesshoumaru!" She shouted.

Sesshoumaru turned around and knelt by Sango. He but his hand on her face and then... Sesshoumaru slapped her.

Kagome, Miroku, Shippou and Koga all watched in horror.

"Sango! WAKE UP!!!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

Sango didn't move at first, but then her eyes squinted and they opened. Sesshoumaru stared at her and after a couple minutes, she sat up and held her face.

She started to slap him back, but Sesshoumaru caught her hand. He was red in the face and shook his head.

"Stop! JUST STOP! i'M SICK OF THIS!!!"

Sango's mouth went open and she was compleatly shocked.

"I know you think this is not your fault! But it is!!!"

Everybody was shocked that Sesshoumaru was pretty much screaming at Sango.

"You ran around for months feeling sorry for yourself, but you never did anything about it! You got people to feel sorry for you and you even got one to love you! I know you expect something from us... but untill you get up and do something that you always said you wanted to do but pasted all the opportunities to do, you get nothing in return."

Sango's face was hurt.

"I Love Sango.. I love you more than anything at this moment... but I can't save you unless you do something that you actually need to be saved from."

Now Sango's face was red with anger.

"How can you say that to me?!" She asked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"SHUT UP!!!! STOP COMPLAINING AND JUST GET UP... THERE IS YOUR TARGET! GO STRIKE IT WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"

Sango looked over at Kota and smiled.

Sesshoumaru wasn't yelling at her, he was giving her advise. He was right. Sango needed to do something about it.

Sango hugged Sesshoumaru and stood up. She walked over to Inuyasha and Inu-No-Taisho. When Inuyasha saw her, he almost had a heart attack, as with

Kota.

"I'm ready for you Kota!" She shouted.

Kota smiled after a while.

"Finally!"

Sango took and deep breath and Kota started to walk twords her.

"You don't have the guts to kill me Sango."

Sango smiled.

"I'm a demon slayer...I kill demons... demons like you!"

Kota was very confident that this fight would be his. Little did he know, Sango had his weakness behind her back.

"Let's see who you really are" She said quietly.

Sango closed her eyes, as if trying to make him think she was scared.

'Everything I have been through...Everything I have stood up for.. it all leads to this moment...' She thought to herself.

Sango opened her eyes, but as soon as she saw Kota running twords her, furious and strong, she realized something. Kota's heel was glowing. She figured it was spiritual priestess power to be able to see that, but she found it very weird.

'I'm ready to accept my destiny."

Sango got ready to throw it at him, but stopped.

'I have been through everything as me... So what would I prove if I threw that all away, to fight him as Midoriko?' she asked herself.

Sango looked over at her boomerang, then at Sesshoumaru, who nodded to her.

Sango stared at him in confusion... why was he nodding to her? Then it hit her, and she nodded back.

Sesshoumaru ran to her boomerang and threw it to her, and she caught it.

Kota stopped in his tracks.

Sango held up her boomerang as a shield.

"You really think you can beat me with that piece of junk?" Kota said, as if mocking her.

Sango smiled and threw the boomerang behind her back.

"Somebody once told me, that the only way to end this, was to stop complaining and defeat him myself... "

Sango held out the Tajikawa jewel, which made Kota seem vunerable.

"If I use this on you.. I wouldn't be fighting... The part of me that is Midoriko would."

She held out her boomerang at him, like pointing it.

"I am a demon slayer! I have killed many demons as one, I will kill many demons as one... and I will kill you as one... because being one... if truely myself finally paying you what you deserve."

Sango looked like she was ready to throw it, but instead, she took the Tajikawa jewel, and pushed it in the front of her boomerang, and the two combined.

"That, is the small part of Midoriko... I'm fighting for her to... at when that hits you Kota.. you know what will happen."

Kota stared at the boomerang, and for once, did not smile.

Sesshoumaru and the others, however, did smile.

"That's it... he's history" Koga said in confidence.

Sango then finally, started the battle. She threw her boomerang at Kota, who dodged it, and it fell behind him. Kota, who was looking at it, was caught totally of guard, which gave Sango the opportunity to sneak up behind him. She took her sword and slit his arm, Which made Kota looked twords her, and he drew his sword and the two got into a sword fight.

After 5 minutes of going absolutly nowhere except a few cuts, Kota stabbed Sango in the shoulder, and she few down backwards. Kota laughed.

"It's over Sango... you're finished." he said grimly.

Sango just smiled.

"Back to feeling confident? It's like you don't know me at all."

Sango's sleves ripped open to reveal her hidden daggers. She managed to slice Kota's face, arm and chest armor. Sango then found herself thrown backward by a ominous glow, and landed right in front of Shippou and the others.

Sango sat up and turned around and looked at Shippou.

"Shippou..." She said quietly.

"Shippou! Can you use your fox magic to throw me my boomerang when I give the signal?"

Shippou stared at her, and then smiled and nodded.

Sango smiled and ran to Kota.

"What's the signal?" Shippou called out to her.

"You'll know it when you see it!" She called back.

Sango ran up at Kota, but slid on the ground and feel backwards, and slid up to him, as he stopped her by putting his foot in her path. Kota put his sword on her chest.

"You are pothetic Sango. Your own family thinks so, every single one of you tried to get rid of you, or get away from you, your brother... did both!"Sango got ready to throw it at him, but stopped.

Sango gasped and looked into his eyes. She seen a familiarity about them, then it finally hit her.

Sango found herself unleashing her daggers again, which she put up after getting thrown backwards, and sliced Kota's bone that connected his leg to his foot.

Kota screamed in pain and feel down to the floor and didn't move.

Sango stood up and ran enough to keep a distance.

Shippou looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Was that the signal?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru looked confused, but shook his head.

"No... wait"

Kota suddenlt began to laugh.

"Great eye Sango.. No.. Fabulous eye!"

Sango looked at him.

"The glow you seen earlier was in my power sorce."

Sango nodded.

"Just like you... The oddest place imaginable to pick for your weakest point"

Kota smiled.

"Nobody would even think to hit me there... except for you."

Sango glared at him.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were the most confused out of all of them.

"What is going on Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

Sango looked over at them.

"Kota is like Naraku... He makes reincarnations of himself... "

Inuyasha gasped, along with the others.

"He made a demon slayer to get close to me once, and his weakest point was right above his heel. He was absolutly vunerable if he was hit there."

"That's how Sango knew where to hit me... but the question I want to know is.. how did you know?"

Sango smiled.

"You're eyes.. and the way you talked. Me and Dagomu were always in competition, and he always used my family to bring me down... as did one other person I despised."

Kota smiled.

"You figured it out."

Sango nodded.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. "Come here!"

Inuyasha walked over to Sango.

"Look at his eyes really really hard... tell me who you see."

Inuyasha did what he was told. He stared, and stared, and stared. After a while, Inuyasha gasped and looked at Sango.

"He?"

Sango nodded.

Inuyasha stared at him and Sango grabbed him.

"I'll take care of it Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded and walked back, his eye on Kota the entire time.

When Inuyasha got back. Kagome questioned him.

Sango looked over at them.

"Kagome... Kota made on of our worst enimes."

Kagome gasped.

"Kota made Onigumo, who make Naraku."

Everyone was shocked.

Kota stared at them.

"He made Onigumo, I guess to keep an eye on Kikyou, to see if she had the Tajikawa jewel, which she did, and the Shikon Jewel, which he took. Then the whole Naraku story unfolds." Sango explained.

Kota smiled.

"And now... I will finish the job."

Kota unleashed a power bomb at Sango.

"SHIPPOU NOW!" She shouted.

Shippou lurged the boomerang tword her, which she twirled to hit the bomb back at Kota, which hit him.

She twirled it again, and this time, the jewel went into Kota's chest, and Kota was thrown backwards, unconcious.

Sesshoumaru stared. Everything went in slow motion. It was finally over.

Sesshoumaru looked at the locket.

'Now is the time Sesshoumaru. so it ends while he is in pain!' He thought.

Sango looked over at him with a smile, and he smiled.

Quietly, Sesshoumaru made his wish.

"I wish Sango got a second chance after Naraku's death!"

Everything then went white, and Everyone in Sesshoumaru's life began to disapear, ending with the woman he loved, and the woman he saved.

-----

**Next Time!!!**

_He never dreamed that when he made that wish, His life would be the one affected, not hers._

_**Fobidden and Forgotten**_


	34. Forbidden and Forgotten

Chapter 34: Forbidden and Forgotten

----

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and found himself on the side of a mountain, a very familiar mountain.

He stood up and realized what happened.

"Sango?" He asked as he turned around and looked for her, but she was nowhere in sight.

All he remebered was Kota screaming in pain, and he made his wish.

'I Wish Sango got another chance after Naraku's death'

Then it hit him. This was the mountain that led up to her village!

Sesshoumaru began to walk up the path. Thoughts went rushing through his head... Would Sango be up there? Was she killed at the last minute in the blast? Why was he laying in that path?

Sesshoumaru got to the gate and saw a body on the ground.

"Sango!" He shouted, and ran up to her body.

------

Miroku's eyes fluttered open from the sound of a familar voice.

"Miroku! Miroku!" The voice kept shouting and shouting.

"M-Master Mushin?" Miroku asked.

"It's about time you woke up... what happened?"

Miroku sat up and drank some water that Mushin had handed to him.

"What do you mean what happened?"

Mushin scrached his head.

"You just appeared out of nowhere, unconcious, and dropped."

Miroku stood up and realized where he was. He was at the church.

"Out of nowhere you say?"

Mushin nodded.

"The last thing I remember is being on Mount Hasahi watching Sango fight Kota."

"Well... you know this isn't exacly Mount Hashi" Mushin said in a joking manor.

Miroku turned around and stared at Mushin, but in deep thought about the abnormal event that had occored.

------

Inuyasha, like the others, was unconcious as well. He woke up in the middle of a forest with animal-demons all around him.

Inuyasha sat up and looked around.

"Where am I" he asked.

'I'm in the forest of Inuyasha... greeeeat' he thought in his head.

He stood up and began walking twords the exit, and came to the empty field with a well.

THE well, the well that was the gateway between his world and Kagome's... the gateway between the future and the past... He hated that well so many times... when Kagome always ran away, when he tried to keep her away from his world... so many times.

Now he was alone... Nobody was around him anymore.. Kagome and Miroku were closer than him and her, and Sango now had Sesshoumaru. The one person in the world that could understand what it was like to loose someone they loved.. was in love with his brother, the one person in the world he hated...( excluding Naraku.. since he was dead... ) had won Sango's heart.. her shattered heart.

Sango.

"Sango?!" Inuyasha realized what happened. There was a fight... Sango had thrown her boomerang at Kota and Kota exploaded... then Sesshoumaru made his wish.. and Inuyasha was unconcious in the forest... the same forest he was at when Miroku had came and gotten him and brought him to the bone eaters well.

'Sesshoumaru's wish must've cause some sort of time travel...' He thought.

Inuyasha looked down the well.

'I hope Kagome's ok..."

------

Kagome had awaken in her room, in the present, with an ice pack on her head.

She sat up with drowsy eyes and looked around.

"What am I doing back in the present?"

She stood up and looked out the window.

"They must've brought me here after the fight" she thought as she looked at the clock.

"School!" She shouted.. "I'm late!!!" She screamed as she hurried up, got dressed and rushed out the door.

Kagome ran down the street and all the way to her school and ran into her history class.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?!" Her teacher said to her.

Kagome struggled to get some air.

"Class starts at 11!" She yelled.

The professor looked her strangly.

"Kagome.. There is no class."

Kagome walked up to him.

"What!"

The professor nodded.

"Due to the short amount of events in the Sengoku period, they canceled the class. Remember?"

Kagome looked around.

"What about the Shikon Battle!"

Her professor looked at her.

"Kagome... What are you talking about?"

"The Shikon Battle! The one with Midoriko and Tajikawa!"

Her professor picked up a history book and looked in the back.

"Kagome.. None of that exists."

Kagome was shocked.

-----

Sesshoumaru leaned down by Sango's body and raised her back onto his knee.

"Sango.. Sango wake up!"

Sango opened her eyes and sat up.

"Wh-What happened?"

Sango turned around to Sesshoumaru.

She stared hard at him and stood up.

Sesshoumaru then stood up. Something was diffrent about Sango. She had a hint of lost in her eyes.

"You- You don't remember me do you?" Sesshoumaru asked in pain.

Sango backed up and they both heard footsteps running twords them.

"Sesshoumaru" A voice said.

Sesshoumaru turned around to see Inuyasha and Miroku at the gate.

"Sesshoumaru leave her alone!" They both shouted.

Sesshoumaru looked at them grimly and then realized they want to tell him something without Sango running off.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the two men and they stepped outside of the gate out of view.

"What the hell happened to her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"What did you two do!" He yelled.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"You did this! YOU! You made the wish. You wished for her to have a second chance after Naraku's death! Nothing had happened to her untill she actully met you. So she started from before she met you! and for some reason her memory is gone! She dosen't remember anything!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"History is erased. The battle didn't exist, Kota never existed, Naraku didn't exist. Anything that ever hurt Sango is erased from the entire timeline. The only ones that remember it are the ones who.. well.. knew about Naraku and Kota, in this era. Except Sango.. because her version of a second chance is no pain. If you would've said 'second chance' she would know who you were" Miroku explained.

Sesshoumaru looked through the opening of the gate and saw Sango standing there staring at him. She had a certain pain on her face.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked away and Sesshoumaru put his hand on his heart and felt something hard rub up against it. He reached in and pulled out her locket. He sqeezed it and there was a voice in his head talking to him.

"It's forbidden for her to remember you now Sesshoumaru, you can't make her, we can't make her, the only way she will ever remember you is if you have another way to time travel."

Sesshoumaru stared at her, and saw Kirara jump on her shoulder, but she did not take her eyes off him. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and felt something wet hit his hand.

He looked down at his hand and saw a small drop of water. He felt one on his cheek.

'Is this what love feels like?' he asked himself. 'Another way to time travel?' He asked after that. 'like... a certain well!' He said as he looked at her.

'I'll be back for you my love...'

Sesshoumaru walked down the path as fast as he could.

Sango collaspsed on the ground when he was out of sight and began to cry slowly.

Kirara meowed and she looked over at her.

"It hurts Kirara.. It hurts more than anything in the entire world." She said with more tears falling onto the ground and Kirara running out of the village to find Sesshoumaru.

----

**On the Final Chapter of Nobody to Protect:**

_So many questions still remain. Will Kagome return to the Feudal Era? Will Sesshoumaru use the well to make Sango remember him? If he does... how? Who hit Kota with the attack that pinned him to the ground? Who will change thier entire life for one thing? Will Inuyasha get in the way of Sesshoumaru and Sango and ruin the entire happy ending? What happened to Inu-no-Taisho? Who will die? Will Sango visit her mother's grave for the first time in her entire life? Does Sango still remember Sesshoumaru? and many many more.. but one is on all of your minds... "Will Sesshoumaru and Sango finally end up together?" Find out in_

**The Future Ahead**

_and one more question will haunt you all at the end:_

**WILL THERE BE A SEQUEL?!**


	35. The Future Ahead

Chapter 35: The Future Ahead

--

Kagome rushed home after the confrontation with her history teacher.

"History Erased!!" Kagome thoguht to herself. "How is that possible?"

She ran into the well house and jumped into it, but nothing happened. "Not again!" she screamed.

Kagome dug and dug, and kept thinking that Sango would send her another message through her mind, she waited, and waited and waited... nothing came. Kagome sat up and leaned against the side.

"This is ridiculous... if history is erased... something had to have happened to the well... it only makes sence"

She closed her eyes for a bit and tried to remember the good times. Her and Inuyasha.. Miroku and Sango... Shippou and Kirara... they were all in Kagome's heart. She remembered when Shippou first showed up, then Inuyasha fought the Thunder Brothers. Then came Miroku, it wasn't exacly the most memorable meeting ever, but it still belonged in her heart. And Sango and Kirara were the most intrsesting.. it's not everyday you meet a girl whop ends up being the most powerful being in the world.

Before she knew it, Kagome fell asleep, and dreamt of all the adventures she had.

--

Sesshoumaru finally had reached the plains which held the Bone Eater's Well. He stopped as soon as he reached the border between the forest and the plains and looked at the well.

"How is this going to work?" He asked himself. "I know nothing about time travel.." Sesshoumaru walked up to the well and looked down into it.

"Sesshoumaru." A voice said from behind him. Sesshoumaru spinned around and saw Kikyou standing in front of him. He stared at her long and hard and never said a word. Kikyou suddenly laughed.

"So... you wish to use the well to turn back time?" Kikyou said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Whats so funny?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kikyou's face suddenly got a serious look and she just stared.

"You're really asking? Sesshoumaru the well is not a time machine.. it's a portal. Everybody knows that. There isn't some kind of date switch that you can go back to!"

"Well it was worth a try!!" Sesshoumaru screamed. He saw a look on Kikyou's face that looked frightened. He turned around and stared back down into the well.

"I just want her back.. I love her... I made a mistake and let her slip away to many times... I just wanted one time that I could have her.. I want to hold her and keep her safe.. I want her to know that she isn't alone anymore."

"So you don't just feel sorry for her?" Kikyou asked bluntly. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I did at first, but as I got to know her... I loved her more and more. And now she is gone forever..."

Kikyou could tell his words were sincere.

"There is one way you can reverse the effect... but it won't be easy.. in fact it will seem impossible.. but if you love her like you say you do.. you can do it."

Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at her with huge eyes. Kikyou looked him up and down and sent him a message with her eyes. Sesshoumaru bowed his head.

"I see.." Sesshoumaru said sadly.

"If you can do that.. then you have to get a couple things.." Kikyou said to him. Sesshoumaru stared at the ground and after a little while, he looked up in determination.

"What do I have to do?" He asked. Kikyou looked up at him. 'He's no different from Inuyasha...' She thought to herself. 'He won't do this... he can't!'

"You have to bring a specimen from the fight to let the well know that that's when the wish happened. You also have to write down the wish you made.. word for word. Bring the weapon of her dearest family member, the most important thing to her, and... the heart of the one you love..."

Sesshoumaru stared at her in horror. "Her heart! You just want me to go up to her, kill her, and when this is all over I won't have her!" He screamed.

"Calm down Sesshoumaru! She will be alive when the process is over with... if.. she really loves you." She said. "It's a risk... but if the locket worked... I'm sure she really loves you."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Is that it?" he asked. Kikyou shook her head.

"You have to sacrifice the most important thing to you... and we both know what that is..." She said grimly. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"My Demonity..."

--

"Specimen from the fight... a vine that held Sango's body... that sound's promising..." Sesshoumaru said as he flew on Ah-Un to the demon slayer village to get the final item. He already got the wish, the specimen and the weapon... now all he needed was the heart.

Sesshoumaru landed and he found that he wasn't as the village.. he was in the grassy plains outside of the village. He walked to try and find his way to the pathway, but he stopped when he saw a stone memorial.

He walked up to it and he read the engravement.

"Lady Kainko: Beloved princess of the Northern Lands... Gave up her life for the one she loves: Gave birth too two gorgeous children: Sango and Kohaku... She will be forever missed."

"Sango's mother..." He said quietly. Sesshoumaru put his demonic hand over the grave stone. His eyes caught his hand's claws and he shook his head.

"What am I thinking?" he asked himself. "She will never love a demon the way she could love a human." Sesshoumaru threw all the things he collected down in front of Lady Karinko's grave and walked away into the distance, with only his shattered heart going along with him.

--

Sango woke up that morning from a dream. It was Sesshoumaru. She didn't know who it was, but she knew she had met him before.. somewhere. A lot of strange things had happened to Sango. She has bruises and aches all over her and she is just so exhausted. She doesn't remember anything but going to fight a spider demon with her fellow demon slayers and then everything just went blank. She knew something was missing but she didn't know how to find it.

Sango walked out of the hut she had slept in and found Kirara sitting on the ground staring into the sky.

"Kirara... what's wrong?" Sango asked. Kirara didn't move at all. She just stared off into the sky, oviously waiting for something, or someone.

"Weird cat..." Sango mumbled and walked off. Kirara then pounced off and ran out of the village. "Kirara!" Sango called out. Sango ran after her but as soon as she reached the gate, she was gone. Sango followed, which would be the road to fate.

--

Kirara ran as fast as she could to her destination. She knew he was there, he never left. He would always watch her in the distance and Kirara knew it. As Kirara finally approched her distination, she saw many things on the ground in front of it.

She was at Lady Karinko's grave.

"You can sence me can't you" a voice said to Kirara. Kirara meowed.

"Yes I can understand you. We are both demons after all" The voice said. Kirara turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing right next to her.

Kirara meowed twice.

"Yes I did leave.. but I came back... I may have lost her forever.. but that will never stop me from loving her." He said. Kirara meowed some more.

"I don't know how to use the well! I know what I have to get though... and it's horrible."

Another meow.

"Sango's heart"

Two more meows.

"The locket? That's right! I opened it which means her heart belongs to me! Where is it?!"

Three meows this time.

"She has it... I can't face her... Kirara" Sesshoumaru struggled to remember the cat demon's name. "I just would say something stupid.. she has no idea who I am."

Meow after meow.

"Dreams? Visions? I'm in them?

Kirara meowed for the last time.

"Kirara!" A female voice yelled in the distance.

Sesshoumaru went behind the nearest tree and hid.

--

As Sango got further along the path, she finally found Kirara, at her mother's grave site. A place Sango had vowed never to go to.

"Kirara.. come here!" Sango shouted.

"She wants you to go to her." A male voice behind her had said. Sango turned around and stared at him. It was Sesshoumarum, and the way he stared at her just gave her goosebumps.

"You..." She said quietly. Sesshoumaru looked down in sadness. "Is she yours?" He asked. Sango nodded.

"Then go and get her. There is a moat circling the grave sight... she is probably scared to cross again." Sesshoumaru said to her as he stared into her eyes. Sango stared back into his and they were full of sadness.

"I'm sorry... but it's a weird concept... but I can't go over there." Sango said.

"I know... it's your mother's grave and you feel bitterness twoards her." he said. Sango stared at him in awe and she seemed very surprised. "How did yo--"

"I'm physic." He simply said. Sango nodded and turned to look. Sesshoumaru walked up closer to her and stood directly behind her. "I also know she died to save you.. not to get away from you... feel no bitterness tword her... she loved you dearly..." He said into her ear. "...Sango..." he whispered. Sango turned around to look at him. Their eyes met and Sango knew at that moment who he was.

"Sesshoumaru..." She said in relief. "I know you from somewhere..." Sesshoumaru just smiled and stepped back.

"Go get your cat Sango."

Sango smiled back and walked to her. She stepped onto the island that held Karinko's grave and tears shead from her eyes. They just flowed from her eyes and she collasped.

Sesshoumaru watched her and it broke him. He loved her more than life itself.. more than he loved his demonity... just knowing that she had fufilled something she had shared with him and him only made him feel like a part of her again. Her just knowing his name like she did made him hurt more than ever.. because he couldn't have her anymore.

Sango picked up Kirara and walked across the bridge that went across the moat. She dropped her, eyes still full with tears, and ran to Sesshoumaru and embraced him in a hug. Sesshoumaru was shocked, he felt like she was once again hers. He slowly began to hug her back, and he bowed his head. Sango felt a tear hit her cheak that didn't belong to her... but it was the tear of a lover. She pulled away and smiled at Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you.." She said happily... "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and smiled.

"You've done enough... Goodbye Sango... we will meet again."

Sango smiled as Sesshoumaru walked away into the distance.

"Kirara.. do you know who that is?"

Kirara meowed.

"That's Sesshoumaru.. I know who that is... I remember who that is... And I know... that I love him."

--

"Ok... I got everything...I have a specimen from the fight: A vine that held Sango's body. I have the wish written down.. word for word. The weapon of her dearest family member: The scythe of Kohaku. And the most important thing to her: Her family.. or else the ashes of her father. And then.. the heart... to be the locket."

Sesshoumaru snatched the locket when Sango hugged him. He then threw all the things into the well.

"Now what?" He asked Kikyou.

Say the wish one more time. and then wait. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath.

"Sesshoumaru!" Someone yelled off into the distance. Sesshoumaru looked and saw Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou coming twords them.

"Sesshoumaru this is a mistake" Miroku told him. "Sango remembers you!"

"No she doesn't! I saw her earlier! She never told me she knew who I was! She said that I was familiar to her!"

"She can't tell you that she remembers you! It's against your wish! Please just don't do this!!" Inuyasha yelled. Wind gatherd around them and the sky turned dark gray.

"Sesshoumaru! If you do this the well will be destroyed forever! Kagome can never come back!" Inuyasha added. Miroku turned to him in shock.

"Well then go get her! I'm doing this! I love her!! You just don't want me to have her! I love her Inuyasha! I would never hurt her... Please just give me this one thing and don't take it away like everything else!!"

"I have never taken away anything that wasn't given to me! She is yours Sesshoumaru! She was never mine! Her heart always belonged to you!"

Sesshoumaru stared down into the well.

"I have to do this Inuyasha... I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!!"

"And I can't live without Kagome!" Miroku screamed. Inuyasha turned to stare at him.

"Miroku..?"

"I need her Inuyasha! I need to be with her... She makes me happy! I can't let him destroy the well and ruin my tie to her!!" I WON'T!!"

"THEN GO AND GET HER!!" Kikyou yelled. " I want this well destoryed... so anybody that wants a one way ticked to the present jump into the damn well!!"

Miroku stared at her and then to everybody else.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!! Lord Sesshoumaru!!" Two voiced yelled. "We have been looking for you for days!!" The voices said... they belonged to Rin and Jaken.

"Please just let me do this Inuyasha!" I beg you." Sesshoumaru begged. Inuyasha stared at everyone. Kikyou nodded to him.

"Miroku.. go!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku stared at him. "What?" Miroku yelled.

"Go to Kagome!!" "GO!!" Inuyasha said. Miroku shook his head. "I'm not leaving everyone here!" He yelled.

Inuyasha pushed Miroku into the well. Light tringled up to show a successful transportation.

"Sesshoumaru do it now!!"

Sesshoumaru smiled and turned around.

"I wish that Sango got another chance after Naraku's Death!"

The sky swirled. But at the moment Sesshoumaru said death, Sango walked out of the forest of Inuyasha. She saw all the people around the well and Red, Purple and Gold Light shoot up from the well and Sesshoumaru was hit by a red aurora. He began to float and Sango ran up to the group of people.

Inuyasha turned around and gasped.

"Sango...?" He said in shock.

"Inuyasha..what's going on?" She asked. Inuyasha couldn't speak.. she remembered his name.

"Sango.. you know who I am?" He asked. Sango smiled.."It just hit me earlier... I remember everything now..."

"Everything?" Inuyasha asked. "Everything." She answered.

Inuyasha looked up into the sky at Sesshoumaru. He opened his eyes and looked down at Sango. He saw his mouth word her name and he screamed in pain as he fell down to the ground. Sango gasped and screamed his name. She tried to run up to him but Inuyasha stopped her. "Not yet" He said.

The sky cleared and everything went light again. Inuyasha moved his hand and Sango ran up to Sesshoumaru's body.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked. "Sesshoumaru.. please... don't leave me here.." She begged as tears fell from her eyes. She bowed her head onto Sesshoumaru's body and wept. She saw light as she looked up and saw his beautiful silver hair turn into a black. His fangs and claws disapeared and the markings on his face left. He was human. Sango gazed at him and shook her head. She put her head on his chest to feel his heartbeat. There was none.

Sesshoumaru was clearly dead.

"Sango... Sesshoumaru can't live without his demonity... it's his lifeline." Inuyasha told her.

Sango cried as she stared at him. "Sango.. there is nothing you can do... He's gone."

Sango looked at Kikyou and she smiled.

"I told you.. one day it will become of great use to you."

Sango reached into her pocket and pulled out the Tajikawa Jewel. She stared at it and stood up. She held it up into the air and she cried.

"My conrads killed By Naraku and his Demons!" She said. That was 40 souls. "Inu-No-Taisho and Izayoui!" That was two more. Inuyasha turned and looked in awe at his mother and father together again.

Lord Kagawaki and his father!" that was also two. "Miroku's father!" one more. All of those souls popped up behind them.

"Kikyou." She screamed. Kikyou's body flashed and her sould was brought to her. All the souls in her body left and they went to find their rightful owners.

"Kohaku." Then Kohaku showed up.

"Father."

Sango took a deep breath and swallowed her pride.

"...Mother."

49 souls brought back. As father and son, wife and husband and mother son rejoiced. Sango looked up into the sky and down at Sesshoumaru's body. She turned around to Inuyasha and smiled.

"Tell him he was always the one I would give my life for.. and He is my lifeline.."

Inuyasha nodded and stared at her.

"I Wish to give up my soul for Sesshoumaru's!" She shouted.

Sango and Sesshoumaru floated up into the air and a stroke of white light connected them. Sesshoumaru's hair, fangs, claws and markings all returned and as his eyes opened, Sango's closed.

Sesshoumaru fell to the ground with Sango in his arms. He stared at her lifeless body, and her beautiful face, which contained a smile.

Sesshoumaru looked up at Inuyasha. "What happened?" He asked.

"She used the Tajikawa Jewel to resurect 50 souls and sacrificed her life in return. She's gone."

Sesshoumaru put her body onto the ground and looked around at everyone. She saw demon slayers, A monk, Sango's family, two complete strangers and His father with his mortal lover.

"You were given the sword for a reason son.. now it is time to fufill your destiny." Inu-No-Taisho said to him.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his sword and pulled it out.

He looked at Sango's mother and father and they smiled. "Bring her back to us." They both said.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"With all my love.." Sesshoumaru knelt down onto the ground and raised the sword, and brought it down right into Sango's body. As she glowed, the wound quickly healed and her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw, was Sesshoumaru.

She smiled at him, and he smiled at her. For once, things were perfect between them. Sango sat up and Sesshoumaru pulled her up to stand. They locked arms and smiled and stared into each others eyes.

"Finally" Inuyasha said.

"Finally." Shippou said.

Kirara meowed.

Sango's parent's looked at each other and smiled. Kohaku smiled at Sango. Inu-No-Taisho looked at Izayoui. "He truely did follow in my footsteps. He died for the one he loved. and used to sword to save her life."

Sesshoumaru looked into Sango's eyes.

"Finally." He said to her.

Sango smiled at him. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru also began to cry. He had no idea how much those words had meant to anybody.

"I Love You Sango."

Sango hugged him and buried her face into his robes.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inu-No-Taisho yelled.

Sesshoumaru looked at his father.

"Do You have someone to protect?"

Sango pulled back and looked at Sesshoumaru as he looked at her.

"With all my heart." He answered.

And Sango and Sesshoumaru Kissed each other. It was the most special kiss ever. It was the kiss that they had waited for. And for once, nobody died after it.

Everyone smiled at the two lovers, and the two lovers have never been happier.

Sesshoumaru finally had Someone to Protect.

--Epiloge--

Right after the family reunion. Sango had restored Inuyaha's humanity that he has promised to Kikyou. They were once again together.

Miroku's father was sent to the present to rejoice with his son, and have the delight of telling him the whole story.

As for Inuyasha's and Sango's family... well they were just your average family being happy.

Sango and Sesshoumaru were inseperable. Since Sango was a miko and had duties, but she was also a demon slayer, they fought together and Sango still helps with her duties as miko. The Shikon Jewel and the Tajikawa Jewel are still contantly trying to be stolen, but will never be as long as love is on her side.

Inu-No-Taisho was contantly hanging around with when the fight with Kota was going on. He once tried to kill Kota, but failed. After the fight he returned to the spirit world.

Kikyou was the one who hit Kota with the blast that pretty much saved everyone.

As for Kagome and Miroku, well they lived happily ever after too.. but that's a whole other story.

Sango and Sesshoumaru started a family, and that where our story will continue... following the daughter of The great dog demon and the reincarnation of Midoriko.

_**Fighting the World**_

TBA. See profile and Author's note for more information.

:Author's Note:

That's it! I loved making this story so much. It was so much fun to finally get this idea out into the open. I wish the first chapters could've been written better, but I just loved the end, and I even started to tear up while I was writting it. As for all of you that want the exact answers to the Questions I gave you last Chapter, here they are:

Also, for the alternate ending I got a request from: I just want to tell you what was gonna happen. Sesshoumaru was going to origianlly get killed and there would've been a sequel about Sango on a quest to find his soul. I didn't think it would've been a long enough sequel and I thought some of you would've been mad at me.

_Will Kagome return to the Feudal Era? _**No**

_Will Sesshoumaru use the well to make Sango remember him? _**Yes, but he really should've listened to Inuyasha**

_If he does... how? _**He gives up his demonity and puts stuff in it and repeats the wish**

_Who hit Kota with the attack that pinned him to the ground? _**Kikyou**

_Who will change thier entire life for one thing? _**Miroku**

_Will Inuyasha get in the way of Sesshoumaru and Sango and ruin the entire happy ending? _**No, he finally fufills his promise to Kikyou and they get back together**

_What happened to Inu-no-Taisho? _**He roamed around and then went back to the spirit world**

_Who will die? _**Sesshoumaru and Sango**

_Will Sango visit her mother's grave for the first time in her entire life? _**Yes**

_Does Sango still remember Sesshoumaru? _**At first no, she just sences a strange familiarity about him and sees him in her dreams and visions, then as he saw him and talked to him, her memory came back**

_Will Sesshoumaru and Sango finally end up together? _**Yes :-)**

Well, it's been fun and exciting working with all of you fantastic reviewers.. and I hope you are all not disapointed. Feel free to review about what your favorite parts of the story were and what your least favorite parts were. And yes... to confirm it.. There will be a sequel. It will be about Sesshoumaru helping out his daughter to live in the real world with all the humans and demons that hate half breeds. She finds love in a human and a demon both, and it's going to be very intresting. No fight battles and no bizarre curses. Just pretty much deals with a little girl trying to fight prejudice. And for all of you who want to know that Kirara's meows were saying.

-Yes

-You left and then came back here.. Why?

-Use the well!!

-What?

-There is a luphole... the locket.

-She has it around her neck all the time.

-She dreams about you and has visions... She loves you to much to forget you.

-YUP

Well... that's it.. I'm so sad to leave.. goodbye all of you.. but I'm still a writer.. Go to my profile to get information on current stories and upcoming stories.

GOODBYE!!

-Elizabeth

Cairey


	36. Sequel Update and My Stupidity

Hey Guys!!!

Man.. i really miss writing this story... i gotta tell you i'm forever bored with my time and I am like totally oblivious. Well here is the thing, I reread the story like 4 min ago, and I have come to a conclusion.

I don't like it.

I don't like the death elements I put into it and I don't like the fact that everything is said to actually HAVE to happen for a reason. I should've added a couple red herrings.

So here is the plan, I don't know about the sequel yet, because I totally forgot what I was talking about when I put a mild summary in the last chapter, but I will just try to wing it. It might be a while because I promise that this story is going to make complete sence and won't be so retarted... and for some reason now i don't like Sango, or Sesshoumaru, making him a sweet heart totally ruined it for me. Sesshoumaru is totally ment to be badass.

Not Cool at all.

So I really miss all my reviewers!!! You guys like totally rock my socks... and I love you forever for putting up with my stupidity.

I will update about the Sequel information most likly in a couple days.

3*ya!!!!

ECairey


End file.
